The Adventures of Disney characters
by The101genco
Summary: The Evil Queen was able overcome her darkness and made up with Snow White and got her happy ending. In this 8th arc is about 101 Dalmatians. Couple Anita and Rodger try to live a happy life in The Enchanted Forest with their Dalmatian puppies but Cruella De Vil is dying for a spotted Dalmatian coat. Will she get it?Stay tuned to see other Disney characters in this arc..
1. The Evil Queen

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 1: The Evil Queen

Once upon a time in a far away kingdom there was a Queen she was a very cruel and mean Queen she was known as "The Evil Queen" the people of the kingdom hated The Evil Queen but they all knew the one person who and one day will be Queen that was the Princess named Snow White but The Evil Queen did not treat Snow White like a Princess at all she made her wear rags and clean around the castle. Even though Snow White's life was hard she was still sweet to everyone around her. One day The Evil Queen went out to the crout hard to make sure Snow White was doing her work

"Are you almost done washing the ground?, The beds need to be made" asked The Evil Queen

"Almost" replied Snow White

The Evil Queen went back to her throne room she had this great big mirror that she would talk too. One day Evil Queen asked  
"Magic Mirror on the wall who is the fairest one of all?"

The Magic Mirror replied "Once upon a time you were the fairest of them all my Queen but someone else took over and is to be the new Queen one day"

"WHO!?" The Evil Queen yelled

"It is your step daughter, The Princess Snow White" replied the Magic Mirror

The Evil Queen went to the window that over looked the court yard and gave Snow White an evil look

"She may be a Princess, But she will NEVER be a Queen at least not while I'm alive" said Evil Queen

The Evil Queen called for her royal Huntsman

"Yes my Queen,You called for me?" said The Huntsman

"I did, I need you to bring Snow White up to me" replied Evil Queen

"May I ask what for?" asked The Huntsman

"It's time to put an end to Snow White!" replied Evil Queen

"But the kind Princess" cried The Huntsman

"GO NOW!" Yelled The Evil Queen. The Huntsman went to go get Snow White to bring up to The Evil Queen.


	2. The Escape

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 2: The Escape

As The Huntsman held on to Snow White's arm she was looking around her to figure out a way to escape she knew that The Huntsman was taking her to her death.

"I'm so sorry Princess, The Queen is making me do this" said The Huntsman as a few tears came down his face

"I understand you want to live" replied Snow White

They both got to the throne room

"Thank you Huntsman" said The Evil Queen

Just as he was letting Snow White go she punched him and grabbed his knife and ran towards the door as she was running she saw a table with an red apple on it and a staff leaning beside the table she grabbed both and ran out

"Guards, After her" said The Evil Queen.

The Evil Queen's guards got on there horeses and started to chaise Snow White she ran fast she could she saw the draw bridge closing she jummped on a horse and made it out before it closed she rode towards the enchanted forest the guards didn't go after her. As soon as Snow White felt safe she got off the horse and walked but she heard foot steps behind her she grabbed the knife and slowly truned around and pointed the knife at the person.

"Please don't hurt me" said the person

"Who are you?" asked Snow White

"My name is Aurora" said the person.


	3. New Friends

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 3: New Friends

"Why are you in a blue ball gown in the forest?" Snow White asked Aurora

"Well, I didn't have time to change my kingdom was in danger" replied Aurora

"Your a princess!?" asked Snow White

"Yes" replied Aurora

"I am too, Well kinda" said Snow White

"Plus why are you in a yellow dress in the woods?" asked Aurora

"Ever had an Evil Queen want to kill you?" replied Snow White

"No wrose an evil fairy named Maleficent" Aurora said.

"Has she been after you long?" asked Snow White

"Long!? My whole life, She's upset because she wasn't invited to my first brithday party" replied Aurora

"Oh I see" said Snow White

"She lives up on Forbidden Mountain, So why is The Evil Queen after you?" replied Aurora

"Well she's my stepmother she's been jealous of my looks ever since I was a child and shes worried one day I'll be come Queen" said Snow White

"I see, Why do you have an apple and a stick?" asked Aurora

"Well Evil Queen's Huntsman was taking me up to her throne room to be killed well I escaped and these were the things I grabbed an apple and a staff not sure how to use it though and I think the apple is poison" replied Snow White

The two got to know each other very well

"Well Aurora you are more then welcomed to join me on my adventure if you want" asked Snow White

"I would love that" replied Aurora

So Snow White and Aurora started to go on there way.

"So where are we going" asked Aurora

"A dear little cottage in the forest that is owned by seven dear firends of mine" replied Snow White

Aurora and Snow White were on there way to the Seven Dwarfs cottage.


	4. Forbidden Mountain

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 4: Forbidden Mountain

The Evil Queen could see that Snow White and Aurora have met through the Magic Mirror. "Hmm it's time to visit Maleficent up on Forbidden Mountain" The Evil Queen said to herself

The Evil Queen called for a carriage so she could go tell Maleficent where Aurora is. When Evil Queen got to Forbidden Mountain it was a very dark place fog was every where Maleficent looked out the window and saw The Evil Queen's carriage and went to go greet her.

"Ah my dear Evil Queen, What brings you to my mountian?" asked Maleficent

"I have news for you" replied The Evil Queen

"Come inside" said Maleficent

The Evil Queen and Maleficent went inside the castle

"So what news do you have?" asked Maleficent

"I know where Aurora is" replied The Evil Queen

"Where?" Maleficent asked

"Her and Snow White have met" said Evil Queen

"Oh I see, So are we gonna team up and track them down?" asked Maleficent

"I am far to busy to help you Maleficent your on your own" replied The Evil Queen

That made Maleficent upset

"Well then if you won't help me you die!" said Maleficent as she pointed her staff at The Evil Queen while she was holding a fireball

the two started to have a magic fight but for some reason Maleficent over powered The Evil Queen she throuh her to the wall as Evil Queen was getting up Maleficent truned into a huge dragon The Evil Queen had no choice but to poof away.


	5. Belle's village

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 5: Belle's village

On the east side of the enchanted forest was a small village and there was a girl named Belle who lived there with her father Maurice he was an Inventor of many things. One thing Belle loved to do is read books she would always go to the book shop and rent books and read them while she walked around the village. There was one man who loved Belle mainly for her pretty looks his name was Gaston. One day Gaston saw Belle walking and he went up to her.

"Why hello Belle" Gaston said

"Hello Gaston" replied Belle

"Why must you always read those boring books?" asked Gaston

"Because I love them" replied Belle

"You should be spending time with be instead of always reading" smiled Gaston

"I've got better things to do" Belle replied back as she walked away. Just as she could walk away she saw carriage coming it was The Evil Queen's her gaurds must going to look for her after she left Maleficent's castle. Belle rushed home to tell her father about the carriage

"Papa are you home?" asked Belle

"In here Belle" replied Maurice

"Papa The Evil Queen's carriage pasted through the villaige" Belle said

"Oh she must be just checking up on the village" repiled Maurice

"Your most likely right papa okay I'll go start dinner" said Belle

Belle went to go make dinner for her and Maurice.


	6. Ariel

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 6: Ariel

Snow White and Aurora spent all night in the forest. The next day they started to head to the Seven Dwarfs cottage they were walking along a little lake that led out to the sea as the girls were walking Snow White heard a voice calling her name

"Snow White, Over here!" yelled the voice

Snow White looked and there was her friend Ariel

"ARIEL" yelled Snow White with joy both Aurora and Snow White ran over to her

"How are you Snow White?" asked Ariel

"Eh could be better same old still have The Evil Queen after me" replied Snow White

"Aw well it's really good to see you I haven't seen you in along time" said Ariel

"What's new with you Ariel?" asked Snow White

"Not good Ursula the sea witch is trying to take over my fathers under water kingdom" replied Ariel

"That's to bad but your dad can beat her off" said Snow White

"Anyways who is your friend Snow White?" asked Ariel

"This is Princess Aurora" replied Snow White

"Hello nice to meet you" said Aurora

"She has someone after her too so we are going to the Seven Dawrfs cottage, You are more welcome to swim and meet us there" replied Snow White

"Meet you there?" said Ariel

Then Ariel hopped on land standing on two human legs both Snow White and Aurora were shocked

"How did you do that?" asked Aurora

"Before coming up here I went into Ursula's cave and stole a potion" replied Ariel

"Oh you sneaky mermaid" laughed Snow White

"I know but I had to get away form everything going on down there" replied Ariel

"I know, So are you gonna come with us?" asked Snow White

"I would love to" smiled Ariel

So Snow White, Aurora and Ariel head to the Seven Dwarfs cottage as they all chatted along the way.


	7. The Seven Dwarfs

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 7: The Seven Dwarfs

Snow White, Aurora and Ariel finally got to the dwarfs cottage but they were not home.

"They must still be at work" said Snow White

"What should we do?" asked Ariel

"We'll just wait here for them" replied Snow White.

Hours pasted the girls fell asleep but they were woken up by the sound of singing "High Ho is home form work we go high ho high ho"

"It's the dwarfs" said Snow White

when the dwarfs got home they saw the girls waiting for them

"S...now White...what are ya you doing here" said Doc the leader of the dwarfs

"Hi Doc and the rest of you" replied Snow White

"Oh no shes back with more girls" Grumpy said as he rolled his eyes

"These are my friends Aurora and Ariel" said Snow White

"What's going on?" smiled Happy

"It's The Evil Queen she's trying to kill me again" replied Snow White. So the Dwarfs invited the girls to stay in hiding so they could be safe. Later that night the girls and the dwarfs played games and sang and danced.


	8. A rude kick out

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 8: A rude kick out

At the castle of The Evil Queen she was watching Snow White and her friends through the magic miorror they hated how they were having fun

"Soon enough I will take all of there happiness and ruin it" The Evil Queen said to herself

"Be careful my Queen, They could fight back" replied the Magic Mirror

"I'll use my magic" said The Evil Queen

then she heard a loud rwar outside in her crout yard and she heard screaming she looked outside the window and she saw Maleficent as a dragon flying around the castle blowing fire at everyone. The Evil Queen told her gaurds to lock and stand by the door but just as they closed the doors to the throne room Maleficent flew right through the window and turned back into herself

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" yelled The Evil Queen

"Well since you wouldn't help me get Aurora, I thought it would be nice to...Oh well take over your kingdom" replied Maleficent

"TAKE OVER MY KINGDOM!?" yelled The Evil Queen again

"Yes! I am more powerful then you and all your gaurds work for me now" replied Maleficent

"Your more powerful then me...FOR NOW!" Said The Evil Queen

"Oh and have you met my dear friend who is nice enough to help me unlike someone I know" Maleficent said as she looked at Evil Queen with an evil look

"Who?" asked The Evil Queen

"Well she's form Oz...Green and rides on a broom stick" replied Maleficent

"The Wicked Witch of the West!" said The Evil Queen and just before Maleficent could say yes The Wicked Witch flew right in

"Hello, My pretty" said The Wicked Witch

"So your helping Maleficent? Since when does The Wicked Witch work for anyone?" asked The Evil Queen

"She doesn't work for me, We work together...Kinda like how I wanted to work with you" said Maleficent as she said before The Wicked Witch could reply.

"I don't work with anyone they WORK for ME!" The Evil Queen said in anger

"Well it's time for you to go" said Maleficent

"Go?" asked The Evil Queen

"Uh yes my pretty shes kicking you out" said The Wicked Witch

then Maleficent called the gaurds The Evil Queen used her fireballs to fight them off but there were to many two got ahold of her arms and dragged her out of the castle and threw her to the ground and closed the draw bridge

"YOU FOOLS! I'll get you all for this!" Yelled The Evil Queen as she started to walk towards the Enchanted forest.


	9. An unlikely team up

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 9: An unlikely team up

As the Seven Dwarfs woke up and headed to work the girls cleaned the cottage for them so when they got home it would be nice

Snow White swept the foors, Ariel washed the dishes and windows and Aurora started to get dinner ready for the Dwarfs when they got home.

"I am gonna go pick some berries for a pie" Aurora said

"Wait! We'll go with you" said Snow White

"Aw I'll be fine" replied Aurora

"She's right we'll go with you, With someone all after us it's good to stick together" Ariel said  
"Okay we all need to take a weapon then" said Snow White

Then the girls headed outside to pick some berries.

Back at Evil Queen's castle she was still trying to get in but the gaurds would not let her in because they were doing what Maleficent said so The Evil Queen headed towards the Enchanted forest. A few hours pasted Evil Queen was still walking in the forest until she heard voices she got a fireball ready in her hand then just as she was about use it the voices came form Snow White, Aurora and Ariel as the girls truned around they all took out there weapons and pointed them at The Evil Queen

"What are you doing here and what do you want!?" asked Snow White

"It's okay I'm not here to kill you, I Kind of have a porblem" replied Evil Queen

"What's that?" said Snow White

"Well, My castle has been taken over!" replied Evil Queen

"You mean MY castle" said Snow White

"Ugh you know what I mean" replied Evil Queen

"Okay so who took it over?" asked Snow White

"Well...Aurora your going to love this one...Maleficent and The Wicked Witch did!" replied Evil Queen

"MALEFICENT!?" yelled Aurora

"It's okay as long as you stay by me you'll be find" said The Evil Queen  
"So what you think we are just gonna team up?"asked Snow White

"I thought we could...It would help get the castle back...Plus I have magic" replied The Evil Queen

"Okay fine but I don't trust you" said Snow White

"Okay thats fine" replied Evil Queen

"Wait did you say Wicked Witch? You mean The Wicked Witch of the West form Oz?" asked Snow White

"Yes, You know her?" asked Evil Queen

"I've heard stories about her but never met her I think it's gonna be hard to take both Maleficent and Wicked Witch down at the same time" said Snow White

"Just throw some water on The Wicked Witch...Leave that up to me" laughed Ariel

So Snow White invited her step mother to the Dwarfs cottage.


	10. The fur shop

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 10: The fur shop

While The Evil Queen was staying with Snow White and her friends in the Seven Dwarfs cottage they were coming up with a plan how to get the castle back form Maleficent and The Wicked Witch

"Well it's easy for me to in I have magic" Evil Queen said

"Yes you do but Maleficent has more magic and with Wicked Witch on her side that's even more magic" replied Snow White

"I know someone who might be able to help" Ariel said

"Who?" asked Snow White

"Ursula" replied Ariel

"The seawitch?" gapsted Snow White

"Yes I don't know if she's in her cave or in my father's sea kingdom but she has magic and she can help" Ariel replied

"I know Ursula..." said Evil Queen

"I figured you did." replied Ariel

"Well where do with have to go?" asked The Evil Queen

"To Neverland beach my kingdom and Ursula's cave is just underwater form there" Ariel replied

So Ariel led Snow White, Evil Queen and Aurora to Neverland beach. On the north side of the Enchanted forest there was a big shop called "De Vil's furs" it was owned by a woman named Cruella De Vil she was a very rich but at times cruel woman Cruella loved fur coats but it had to be form real dogs and other animals. Cruella would make her own fur coats and sell them at her shop. Just down the street form the shop was a very big mansion wich which was owned by Lady Tremaine who was another very rich but cruel woman she lived with her two daughters and her stepdaughter Cinderella, Lady Tremaine did not like Cinderella much she made her do lots of work around the house and wear rags. Every month Lady Termaine would by a new fur coat form Cruella's shop Lady Tremaine and Cruella were good friends so Cruella would always give her good deals on coats.

"Cinderella...It's that time of the month again go get my coat form Cruella...Money is on the table...GO NOW!" said Lady Tremaine

"I'm on my way stepmother" said Cinderella

When Cinderella got to the shop Cruella greeted her.

"Cindrellea darling, Welcome...Here to pick up your stepmother's monthly coat?" said Cruella

"Yes, Here's the money" replied Cinderella

"One day you should buy a coat form me" said Cruella

"Oh my stepmother wouldn't let me dare have one" replied Cindrella

"Maybe if I talked to her darling" Cruella said

"Maybe, Well I must be on my way" replied Cindrella

Cindrella started to head back home but just has she saw a light through the woods she put her stepmother's coat on a bench and went to go see what the light was as she got closer the light got brighter when she got to the light it was the cottage of the Seven Dwarfs it had seemed the Dwarfs just got home Cindrella looked in the window and saw the Dwarfs eating dinner the girls had made them before they left just as Cindrella started to walk away the door opened and out popped Happy  
"Cinderella, Is that you?" asked Happy  
"Yes hello Happy" repiled Cinderella

"What are you doing here?" smiled Happy  
"Oh I just saw your light on wanted to come see what it was" replied Cinderella

"Well I'm glad you did! would you like to come insdie for a cup of tea and a peace of pie with the other Dwarfs?" asked Happy

"Sure" smiled Cinderella as she knew Lady Termaine would be mad for staying out later but she didn't care.


	11. Neverland Beach

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 11: Neverland Beach

Snow White, Ariel, Aurora and The Evil Queen reached Neverland beach they went to the shore of the water

"Okay well we are here...Now what?" asked Snow White

"Well I can't go underwater or my father will make me come home or worse Ursula will get me" replied Ariel

"So what do we do?" asked Aurora

Out on the water was a ship it was a pirate ship and the captain was named Hook Captain Hook he was the most feared pirate in all of the Enchanted Forest but the only one he didn't fear was Peter Pan who was Hook's enemy Peter Pan was the boy who never wanted to grow up he loved to make Hook mad and play pranks on him. One day Hook saw Peter Pan flying with his fairy friend Tinker Bell he told his crew to load up the canon ball and fire at will so they did but missed Pan and Tinker

"Ha ha missed me Hook" said Peter Pan

"I'll get you if it's the last thing I do Peter Pan!" yelled Hook. Now in the water was a crocodile who always stayed by Hook's ship and loved to scare him and try to eat him. Awhile back the crocdile ate Hook's hand and thats why he now has a hook for a hand so ever since Hook has been so scared of the crocdile. The ship was close to the shore Hook saw Snow White, Ariel, Aurora and Evil Queen there he told his crew to pull up to the shore to see what they wanted.

"Look there's a ship" said Snow White

"Maybe they can help" replied Aurora

"Thats just no ship thats Capitan Hook's ship!" said The Evil Queen as they saw the ship coming towards them.

When the ship reached the shore Hook got off and said

"Hello ladies"

"Hook!" said The Evil Queen

"Long time no see my Queen" replied Hook

"We need your help" said Evil Queen

"What would that be?" asked Hook

"We need to use one of your crew members to give them a fin and talk to Ursula for us." Ariel said as she talked before Evil Queen could reply. So Hook called one of his crew members and Ariel told him what to do she said she needed him to go and ask Ursula for him and the crew member agreed to that so The Evil Queen used her magic to give him a mermaid fin and off he went to talk to Ursula . A few hours pasted the gang was still sitting on the beach

"Whats taking him so long" said Evil Queen

"Well you know Ursula most likely trying to get all the details and making a deal with him" replied Ariel

Another hour pasted and finally the crew member came back up

"Well what did she say?" asked Ariel

"Ask her yourself" replied the crew member The Evil Queen gave the crew member his legs back and he returned to the ship. Then they saw tentacles come up form the water it was Ursula.


	12. The Bell Tower

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 12: The Bell Tower

In the middle of the Enchanted Forest there was a small city called Notre Dame and the ruler of the city was a judge named Judge Frollo he ruled Notre Dame with an iron fist most everyone of the city feared Frollo he was the most powerful person in the city. Frollo had a son named Quasimodo he had a hunched back and he was the keeper of the bell tower in the city but Frollo would never let him step outside the bell tower. Quasi was a sweet kind hearted person he had two friends that would sneak up and see him when Frollo wasn't there his friends were name Esmeralda and Phoebus he also had his Gargoyle friends that lived in the tower with him. Quasi had a bit of the crush on Esmeralda but he knew she liked Phoebus. One thing the city didn't know is that Frollo had dark magic his teacher was The Evil Queen years ago Frollo wanted to learn how to use magic so he went to the castle of The Evil Queen for help and there she helped him use dark magic. Esmeralda lived in The Evil Queen's kingdom but had to leave once The Evil Queen found out that Esmeralda was helping Snow White so she came to Notre Dame to start a new life. One thing that was coming up in Notre Dame was the yearly Fesival of Fools everyone was intvited but Frollo would not let Quasi go. One night after Frollo left Esmeralda came up to see Quasi

"Hi Quasi" said Esmeralda

"Hi Esmeralda" replied Quasi

"So I take it your not allowed to go to the upcoming fesival?" asked Esmeralda

"I'm never allowed to go, I don't think I want to go this year seeing as it didn't trun out good last year" replied Quasi

"Thats true" said Esmeralda as she started to leave the tower.


	13. Ursula's help

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 13: Ursula's help

As Ursula came up form the water she saw the gang on the beach and was shocked to see The Evil Queen herself with Snow White

"Well well what do we have here? The Evil Queen with Snow White herself and her friends?" asked Ursula

"We have bigger problems" repiled Evil Queen

"And what's that? Oh and hello Ariel" said Ursula as Ariel backed up form the water and hid behind Evil Queen

"Both Maleficent and The Wicked Witch of the West have overpowered me and took over my castle and kingdom" replied Evil Queen

"Our kingdom" Snow White added in

"And you think I could help you?" asked Ursula

"Well you are the most powerful seawitch in all the seas" said Ariel

"Yes seas I'm not sure if I am on land" replied Ursula as she stepped on land with her tentacles turning into legs  
"Well it seems you have enough magic to do that" said Evil Queen

"Alright I'll help you fools. We will need lots of magic and an army" replied Ursula  
"I have an army" said The Evil Queen

"Are you sure? Maleficent may of taken them over plus I'm sure she has an army of darkness" replied Ursula

"Never thought about that" said Evil Queen

"Where are you staying?" asked Ursula

"At The Seven Dwarfs cottage" replied Snow White.

So Ursula and the gang went back to the cottage to start planning how to stop Maleficent.


	14. Oz

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 14: Oz

The Wicked Witch of the West is not form the Enchanted Forest she was form a land called Oz. Oz was ruled by an Wizard called the great and powerful Oz The Wicked Witch was his enemy she wanted to rule Oz herself. The land of Oz didn't treat the Witch very well she lived in an old dark castle she was an unhappy person. One day a girl Dorothy came form another land called Kansas she came in an house out of a tornado falling on the Wicked Witch of the West's sister the Wicked Witch of the East. The Wicked Witch had powerful ruby slippers she wore on her feet. Another Witch named Glinda she was a good witch and she gave them to Dorothy and The Wicked Witch tired everything to get her slippers back but when the Wizard found out about The Wicked Witch's crimes towards Dorothy he locked her away and made her be a slave to all the people of Oz The Wicked Witch was very unhappy and knew she had to get out of Oz so she went back to her castle in the night and look at her spell books to see what she could do

"Hmm maybe I can open a portal to another land some how" The Witch said to herself

So she took the spell book to the forestes of Oz and opened a portal and jumped through it. The Wicked Witch landed in the Enchanted Forest she started walking around until she saw a black carriage coming she didn't know who was in the carriage it stopped in fornt of the Witch and out came a Queen

"You don't look like your form here!" The Queen said to the Witch

"I'm not" replied the Witch  
"Well where are you form?" asked The Queen

"I am The Wicked Witch of the West form the land of Oz I had to get out of there so I came through a portal to here" replied Wicked Witch

"I see, Well you came to the right place" said The Queen

"Are you a Queen or something?" asked Wicked Witch

"Yes I am the Queen of these lands but to others I am known as The Evil Queen" replied The Evil Queen

"Ah I see" said Wicked Witch

"I am guessing you need a place to stay?" asked Evil Queen

"Yes" replied Wicked Witch

"You may stay at my castle" said Evil Queen. So The Wicked Witch went to go spend her days at the castle with The Evil Queen.


	15. A Princess and a Mermaid

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 15: A Princess and a Mermaid

Snow White and Ariel have been firends since they were kids. Snow White would always go down to the beach and Ariel would come sit on there shore with young Snow White they loved to hangout on the sand and laugh and play games all day, They were best friends. They couldn't go a day without seeing each other. But both The Evil Queen and King Triton Ariel's father, Had not idea they would go to see each other everyday Snow White was suppose to be doing work about the castle and Ariel wasn't allowed to go to shore.

"If my father ever finds out I come up to see you he would be so upset" said Ariel

"Your father would be upset? Just think what my stepmother would do if she found out" replied Snow White

"Your right she would kill you" said Ariel.

So both Snow White and Ariel kept hangingout hoping no one finds out. Until one day as Snow White was leaving to go see Ariel a gaurd of the castle saw Snow White leaving the castle grounds to he fallowed her when he saw Ariel waiting for her he rushed back to the castle to tell The Evil Queen.

"My Queen, My Queen!" the gaurd said

"What is it?" replied Evil Queen

"Snow Whit has been leaving to go see a mermaid everyday" said the gaurd

"WHAT!" yelled Evil Queen

"Yes everyday I see her leaving somewhere so this time I fallowed her to a beach where a mermaid was waiting for Snow White" replied the gaurd.

Back at the beach it was getting dark

"I better get back to the castle before someone really finds out I'm gone" said Snow White

"Same here I should go before my father finds out too" replied Ariel

so the girls said there goodbyes and went on there ways. When Snow White entered the castle she saw The Evil Queen standing there she looked mad

"Snow White, Where have you been?" asked Evil Queen

"I was doing work about the castle" replied Snow White

"How dare you stand there and lie to me" said Evil Queen as she slapped the young Princess arcoss the face in anger

"I was" said Snow White in tears  
"I know you've been going to the beach to see a mermaid" replied Evil Queen

"How do you know?" asked Snow White

"You should really look behind you one of my gaurds followed you and saw everything" replied Evil Queen

"Opps" said Snow White

"Well today was your last day with the fish you are never allowed to see her again, I want someone to contact the fishes father and tell him whats been going on" replied The Evil Queen.

A few days past and the word got to King Triton he was mad and he told Ariel the same thing that she wasn't allowed to see Snow White anymore. The two girls were sad but hoped that maybe on day they could see each other again.


	16. An Icy Kingdom

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 16: An Icy Kingdom

In another kingdom called Arendelle apart of the Enchanted forest lived Queen Elsa and Princess Anna they were sisters there mom and dad died on sea leaving there girls to rule a kingdom. Elsa had magic ice powers she was born with them. Anna has been to the main part of the Enchanted forest close to the castle of The Evil Queen both Elsa and Anna would always hear of the cruel things The Evil Queen did to Snow White and the rest of the kingdom Elsa always wanted to use her ice powers on her but they just got word that The Evil Queen has joined forces with Snow White and her friends because Maleficent has overpowered her and taken over her kingdom.

"We need to go help them!" Anna said

"We can't The Evil Queen is with them there's no idea what she could do" replied Elsa

"But I mean she's with Snow White..Whats the worst she can do?" asked Anna

"Thats true but she's done so many curel things I think she is only with Snow White to get her castle back" replied Elsa

"Well I am going with or without you" said Anna

"You will not...I am the Queen:" Elsa replied

"And I am the Princess.." Anna said

"Mother and Father knew The Evil Queen and would tell us stories of the evil things she has done!" Elsa said

"Maybe she wants to change" Anna smiled

"I highly doubt that" replied Elsa as she walked away. So Anna went to go pack because she was leaving to go help Snow White. The next day Anna was all packed she was leaving the castle as Elsa saw her leaving form a window she raced outside to stop her sister

"ANNA!" yelled Elsa

"Elsa!" replied Anna

"Where do you think your going!?"asked Elsa

"To help Snow White" replied Anna

"I said no though! You've never even met Snow White she will have no idea who you are" says Elsa

"She will have no idea who WE are, Come on Elsa they could use our help and your ice powers" replied Anna

"Fine I'll go but better hope we don't get killed" said Elsa. So Anna and Elsa set off to go help Snow White.


	17. The Sherwood Forest

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 17: The Sherwood Forest

Just outside the Enchatned forest was another forest called the Sherwood forest it was the home of the theft Robin Hood, Robin stole form the rich to give to the poor. The Sherwood Forest was a fearful there as they had a curel prince named Prince John loves his jewls and every year he would raise the taxes of the th Sherwood Forest making the people of the forest very poor. Robin Hood had deep feelings for a lady of the forest named Maid Marian but being an outlaw of Sherwood Forest Robin and Marian couldn't be together. Sherwood Forest was one of the places that has always been free of The Evil Queen she doesn't ever go there but she does know Prince John. Maid Marian knows who Snow White is and when Snow White was sent into the forest by The Evil Queen before Snow White met The Seven Dwarfs she first met Marian and she let Snow White stay with her for a few nights. But The Evil Queen found out and almost had Marian killed. Robin Hood wanted to be with Marian so bad but Prince John wanted to make Marian his wife and Marian had no choice but to marry Prince John. It was the wedding of Prince John and Maid Marian everyone was invited but Robin Hood but while Marian was getting her wedding dress on Robin went into the dressing room

"Robin what are you doing here? If Prince John sees you here he'll lock you up" said Marian

"I don't care, I love you Marian. Do you really want to marry Prince John?" asked Robin

"I don't have much of a choice" replied Marian

"Lets run away together, Leave Sherwood forest"

"Where would we go?" asked Marian

"Well have you heard that The Evil Queen herself has been overpowered?" replied Robin

"Evil Queen? By who?" asked Marian

"Maleficent, Now Evil Queen joined forces with Snow White we could go help them" replied Robin

"Okay lets go and get out of Sherwood Forest...Oh by the way I love you too" said Marian

So Robin and Marian went to go help Snow White and start a new life togethe.


	18. The Plan

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 18: The plan

Back at the Seven Dwarfs cottage Evil Queen and gang were finally sitting down to plan how to stop Maleficent with the help of Ursula

"So what are we going to do?" asked Snow White

"I will go in the castle with my fireballs are burn the place down if that's what it takes to stop her" replied The Evil Queen

"Now now, You can't just do that it would cause many problems and also Wicked Witch has fireballs too. This has to be done quietly." said Ursula while she was in her tub of water

"I know Maleficent has her goons guarding all around Evil Queen's castle, I'm sure of it" said Aurora

"Yes, But those goons are dumb they'll be easy to take out." replied Evil Queen

"We all need to be disguised, At least those who will be going into the castle" said Ariel

"Finally, The smart one is the mermaid" replied Evil Queen

"Step-Mother, Do you still have that old hag spell? The disguise you use to trick me to eat the apple?" asked Snow White  
"Just had to bring the apple part up huh, Yes I do I know it by heart...I kinda had to use it more then once." replied The Evil Queen

"Good use that one." said Snow White

"Ursula, You can use your Vanessa disguise to walk into the castle and act like a fair madden" said Ariel to Ursula

"What about the three of us?" asked Aurora

"I can go in dressed in my rags and act like I want to join Maleficent's side" said Snow White

"That would be great Snow White, I'll contact my father. We will need his magic to help" replied Ariel

"But that still leaves us" said Aurora

"You two will be in the forest close view of the castle and if we need your help we will ask you to go get Ariel's father. God help me now I'm teaming up with two of my foes" repiled Ursula

"Actually, Your our foe Ursula" said Ariel

as Urusla rolled her eyes. The gang got ready for there attack as they attack at dawn.


	19. The Portal (Maleficent story arc finale)

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 19: The Portal

The gang got to The Evil Queen's castle they could see everything form the forest many gaurds were around the castle and the gang could see Maleficent in the throne room talking to The Wicked Witch. The gang all had their disguises on The Evil Queen was dressed as the hag selling furit blows, Ursula was dressed as Vanessa she was a madden wondering around the castle and Snow White was in her rags to go pretend she's on Maleficent's side, Ariel and Aurora stayed in the forest Ariel was getting ready to call for her father if they needed more help. "Snow White you go in first make sure to have tears to make it look like we betrayed you." said Ursula

"Okay replied" Snow White as she walked towrds the castle. Form the throne room The Wicked Witch saw Snow White coming

"Maleficent, Look whose coming" said Wicked Witch

"Snow White!...In rags? Thats very odd" replied Maleficent

Snow White was having a tough time getting past the guards then The Wicked Witch yelled form the window

"Let her pass"

Snow White headed up to the throne room when she got there she saw Maleficent and The Wicked Witch standing there with very odd looks on their faces

"What are you doing here?" asked Maleficent

"In rags too?" added The Wicked Witch

"Well, I've been betrayed all my friends follow The Evil Queen and think she's the leader they would let me stay with them." replied Snow White in fake tears

"So you thought you could come back here?" said Maleficent

"Well, Yes to join with you and The Wicked Witch" replied Snow White

"Very well!" said Maleficent just then they heard a voice down in the court yard "Furit blows for sale" Maleficent only saw an old hag and didn't think twice that it really is The Evil Queen then just before Maleficent could do anything else a madden walked in singing she had a pretty voice "Who are you?" asked Maleficent

"My name is Vanessa just thought you could use a lovely tune to lighten your day up" smiled Vanessa who was really Ursula

"Lighten my day up? No dear my days are filled with darkness! Thats how I like them" replied Maleficent

The Wicked Witch was looking out the window she saw both Ariel and Aurora in the forest watching the castle Wicked Witch yelled "IT'S A TRICK MALEFICENT" then before the witch could move Ursula saw a bucket full of water in the coner that might of been there form the maid she used one of her tentacles to grab it and she threw the water on The Wicked Witch of the West and when the water hit her body she started to melt

"Ahhhh no no, I'm melting melting no no" cried The Wicked Witch as her body started to disappear and after she melted away there was nothing left but her dress, cape, pointed hat and broom. Maleficent grew with anger her pale green face started to turn red she called for her gaurds to stop the gang then everyone took of their disguises and started fighting off gaurds and goons everything was getting out of control. Ursula used her tentacles to fight, The Evil Queen used her fireballs and other magic and for the very first time in her life Snow White used a sword to fight. As the three fought of the guards and the goons Ariel raced to the sea to go get her father for help as she was running she ran in to Belle who was walking hope form the book store Ariel asked Belle to go with Aurora luckily Belle had a knife on her so Belle fan to Aurora as she was running she saw a rusted old sword in the dirt she picked it up and ran when Belle got to Aurora she haded Aurora the kinfe and Belle used the rusted sword and they both joined in the fight. Maleficent was watching form the window in anger just then The Evil Queen walked in the throne room

"Ah, It's so nice to be home" she said

"You will die!" Maleficent replied

"I told you I would win." said The Evil Queen

just then Maleficent used her staff and pushed Evil Queen to the wall knocking her out. Then Maleficent started to transform into a great big dragon and flew out the window. Ariel got back with her farther and his army and they also joined in the fight Ariel also got Aurora's father, King Stefan and his army also and they joined in the fighting as well. Everyone looked up in the sky they saw Maleficent as a dragon she blew fire at everyone and gaurds and men started to burn they jummped in the castle moat. Maleficent finally landed on the highest tower of the castle and turned back into herself she started to use her staff and threw lighting powers form it at people then she started t to say a spell

'Portal open now portal open then portal open everywhere do my bidding and send these fools to another world portal do as I say when I say OPEN NOW' so Maleficent's portal started to open sucking everyone into. Ariel yelled  
"HOLD ON TO SOMETHING"

The Evil Queen finally woke up form being knocked out and raced to the tower to stop Maleficent when she got there she saw the portal open she held on the the tower post

"You need to stop" ordered The Evil Queen

"It's too late dear I opened a portal" replied Maleficent  
"Where does it lead to?" asked The Evil Queen

"Another realm where I'll never see you again and I will be the FAIREST in the land, Why don't you jump in and find out where it goes" replied Maleficent then The Evil Queen grew anger her face got very red "The only fairest in the land is ME!" she said as she started to throw fireball after fireball at Maleficent then as Maleficent tried to block them with her staff The Evil Queen's fireballs knocked it out of her hands and fell the the ground and broke as it might of gotten sucked into the portal. Maleficent couldn't fight back so she begged for mercy

"Please have mercy on me I don't what I was doing as she grabbed a dagger form her cloak Evil Queen rolled her eyes as she turned around Maleficent was about to stab her just then she started to loose her balance she was standing on the tip of the highest tower The Evil Queen turned back around "Help me my dear friend" Maleficent cired

"Friend? I don't think so" repiled The Evil Queen just then The Evil Queen pushed Maleficent off the very high tower to her death below

"AHHHHH NOOO" screamed Maleficent as she fell she hit the ground and she was good as dead. Then The Evil Queen looked and saw the portal sucking everyone in

"Stepmother stepmother help us please" cried Snow White as her and Belle were hanging on as The Evil Queen tried to save them they couldn't hold on anymore and both were sucked into the portal then she saw Ursula, Ariel and Aurora and everyone else get sucked in The Evil Queen was the last one she held on to the tower as tight has she could but the portal was getting stronger and stronger The Evil Queen couldn't hold on anymore and after seconds The Evil Queen was also sucked in to the portal to the other realm.

(This was the finale of the Maleficent story arc stay tuned to find out what realm the classic characters were sent too. Thanks for reading I hoped you enjoyed!- The101genco)


	20. Once Upon a Time

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 20: Once Upon a Time

Before defeating Maleficent she opened a portal to another realm that sucked everyone into the portal. When they got through the portal they landed in a land similar to theres but it seemed that everyone was spread out when they landed. The Evil Queen landed in a sea she was washed up on a rocky beach, She was soaked she tired to stand up but she couldn't and just passed out. Hours pasted as The Evil Queen was still laying on the beach she seemed to be all dry she was rudely awaken by men she couldn't hardly see them all she heard was there voices

"Who are you? get up" the voices said but The Evil Queen wouldn't move

"What should we do?" asked another voice

"Go get The Queen, She'll want to see this" replied the other voice just as The Evil Queen heard the word Queen she jumped up and said

"Excuse me? The Queen? I am The Queen"

"Um the ruler of these lands is Queen Regina" said the man

"Who the hell is Regina?" asked The Evil Queen

"That would be me!" said Queen Regina as she appeared. It had truned out the men were black knights that worked for Queen Regina.

"Just who might you be?" asked Queen Regina

"I...I'm not form here, I'm form a land called the Enchanted Forest" replied The Evil Queen. Regina looked very confused and said

"You are in the Enchanted Forest dear!"

"So this is where she sent us to an alternate universe where there is two of us. I never knew there was two Enchanted Forests." replied The Evil Queen

"Okay care to explain and who are you!?" asked Queen Regina

"Well I am form a land very much like this one, In my land I am The Queen...Well most call me The Evil Queen thats pretty much my name. Anyways an old friend of mine named Maleficent took over my castle and I defeated her but just before she died she opened a portal that sucked us in and landed us here!" replied The Evil Queen

"You're The Evil Queen? I'm known as 'The Evil Queen' here too! But my name is Regina!" said Queen Regina

"My name is The Evil Queen!" replied Evil Queen

"Let me ask you something, Do you have any kids?" asked Queen Regina

"A stepdaughter who I tired to kill for a long time, Her name is Snow White!" replied Evil Queen

"Snow White? That's my stepdaughters name too, Why do you hate her?" asked Queen Regina

"I've always been jealous of her beauty! Why do you hate your Snow White?" asked Evil Queen

"Well, I met Snow when she was very young I actually saved her form a run way horse it had turned out that she was the princess and her father The King wanted to marry me but I was already in love with our stable boy Daniel. The night The king asked me to marry him I ran to tell Daniel and Snow saw me kiss him. Long story short she told my mother who later killed Daniel and it's all Snow's fault and I will have my revegne" replied Queen Regina

"Oh wow my husband saved me form my cruel father I loved him!" said The Evil Queen

Regina smiled and said "I think we will be good friends, Lets go back to my castle and talk some more." replied Queen Regina then the two Evil Queens walked back to Regina's castle. In the middle of the forest landed Snow White she was just starting to wake up just as she saw a figure coming so she passed out. Hours pasted and Snow White woke up in a tent made form sticks and leafs she saw the figure heading towards the tent with a hood on so she couldn't see their face but when the figure got into the tent they took their hood off and under the hood was a sweet looking girl Snow White was a little scared cause her and the girl kinda looked alike

"Lucky I found you in the forest and The Queen didn't" said the girl

"Wh...Who are you?" asked Snow White

"Wow finally someone who doesn't know who I am, I'm Snow...Snow White! What's your name? replied and asked Snow

Snow White didn't know if she should make up a name or tell the other Snow who she really is so she repiled "My name is also Snow White!"

"What?" asked Snow

"I'm not form here I am form another realm. You see my stepmother The Evil Queen tired to kill me almost my whole life cause of my beauty but she had to join sides with me cause her old friend Maleficent took over her castle well my stepmother killed Maleficent and well before she died she opened a portal that brought us here!" replied Snow White

"Oh my god I never thought there would be another me!" said Snow

"Wait is this where you live?" asked Snow White

"Yep I'm a bandit, Can't live in my own castle cause Evil Queen Regina hates me cause she thinks I ruined her happiness!" replied bandit Snow

"Oh my!" said Snow White

"Wait! So your stepmother came through the portal too? and shes an Evil Queen?" asked bandit Snow

"Yes everyone did who was around the castle, Not to worry my stepmother should still be on my side!" replied Snow White

"Not if my stepmother got to her first they could of already teamed up!" replied bandit Snow

"What should we do?" asked Snow White

"Have you ever used an bow and arrow or a sword?" asked bandit Snow  
"I used a sword once!" Replied Snow White

"Well I'm gonna tran you to use both so we can be ready in case The Evil Queens attack." said bandit Snow. So there was no sign of where the others landed but The Evil Queen met Evil Queen Regina is she still on Snow White's side or will Regina change her mind. Will the gang find there way home or try to survive in the new world with their counterparts.


	21. Two Evil Queen's and a plan

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 21: Two Evil Queen's and a plan

At the castle of Evil Queen Regina The Evil Queen spent the night she woke up and went to Regina's throne room

"Ah there you are dear, How did you sleep?" asked Queen Regina

"Actually I slept well" replied The Evil Queen

"So I've been thinking of away to take down both of the Snow White's" said Regina

"What? The apple thing again!" replied The Evil Queen

"Oh you did the apple thing too" replied Regina

"Yes but didn't work so well" said The Evil Queen

"Same here!" replied Regina

"I'm not sure she may need my help to get back to our land!" Evil Queen said

"Help oh yes so when you both get back she'll always be fairest in the land and you'll never have the happiness you want" replied Regina

"Yes true and I need to be fairest in the land!" replied Evil Queen

"I as well want my happiness too so we need to take them both down" said Regina

"What should we do then?" asked Evil Queen

"We will take them as prisoners first and then lead up to there deaths slowly" replied Regina

"Wonderful!" smiled The Evil Queen wickedly

so Regina and Evil Queen kept thinking of plans to kill Snow White and bandit Snow for there sake they better hide.


	22. Book readers

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 22: Book readers

Belle landed in a village form the portal the village looked kind of liked hers she started to looked around to see if she saw anyone else that came through the portal. She saw a long drit road so she went down it "Hmm I wonder where this leads" Belle said to herself the more road she went down the less people she saw behind her in the village then she saw a larage castle in the distance "I wonder who lives there!" Belle once again said to herself then a young girl came up behind her and said

"Excuse me, I wouldn't walk on these roads they are owned by The Dark One!"

As Belle truned around to reply she was shocked to see that the girl kind of looked like herself she had on a blue dress with white puffy sleeves kinda like herself had on a blue dress and a white aron only they didn't sound alike the girl had an accent

"Oh I'm sorry! I'm not form here I'm a bit lost" replied Belle

"Oh well come with me I'll get you back to the village!" replied the girl as the two girls walked they started to talk to each other Belle finally asked

"So what's your name?"

"I'm Belle!" replied the girl

Belle was very shocked and said

"My name is Belle too?"

"You must not be form these lands huh?" asked the other Belle

"No I'm form somewhere else I and others came through a portal we were sent here by an evil fairy named Maleficent" replied Belle

the other Belle looked conusfed

"Oh I see wow I never thought there would be two of me!" she said

"Who is the Dark One?" asked Belle

"Oh I'm kind of a maid in his castle only because my father needed help and The Dark One wanted me so thats how I came to be here but at least I don't need to marry Gaston anymore" replied Lady Belle

"Oh wow you were actually gonna marry Gaston!? In my land hes always trying to get me to marry him but I always turn him down..No thank you" said Belle

"Yes only cause my father wanted it. Anyways the Dark One's name is Rumpelstiltskin and I'm sure if you come with me he may let you stay in his castle lord knows he has enough room" replied Lady Belle

So Belle and Lady Belle walked back to Rumpelstiltskin's castle on the way they started talking about books they both said "I LOVE BOOKS!" they talked about what they read and such. When they got to the castle Rumpelstiltskin was in his throne room waiting for Lady Belle to retrun with dinner.

"Master Rumple, Here's your dinner I'll get the rest right now!" said Lady Belle

"Wait who is that next to you!?" asked Rumple

"Hello my lord! My name is also Belle I came here form a portal that an evil fairy named Maleficent opened! Lady Belle said you may have a place to say?" replied Belle

"You can stay here but for a deal!" Rumple said

"Okay what do you want?" replied Belle

"You must help the other Belle do her cleaning and cooking!" said Rumple

"Deal!" replied Belle

So Belle and Lady Belle went in the Kitchen to cook more food for Rumple as he made more gold. Belle was glad to of met her counterpart she thinks they may be great friends.


	23. Snow

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 23: Snow

Back in the forest Snow White was sleeping in the tent when she awaken she was all alone she got scared but then bandit Snow returned

"There you are!" said Snow White

"Only getting some fire wood!" replied bandit Snow

"I figured that but I hate being alone in large forests like this one" said Snow White

"Well once I fully tought you how to use an bow and arrow and a sowrd you won't feel so scared anymore!" replied bandit Snow

"You're most likely right" Snow White said

"Come on lets go find some food and head towards Regina's castle to see if your Evil Queen is there" replied bandit Snow.

So as Snow White and bandit Snow were walking bandit Snow asked

"So, Are you with anyone?"

"Yes! I have a Prince he was away at another kingdom so he has no idea I'm gone...He woke me up form a sleeping cruse!" replied Snow White

"Really? Mine too...Let me guess your stepmother gave you a poison apple?" said bandit Snow

"Yep she dressed as an old woman so I had no idea it was her!" replied Snow White

"Oh really mine just took my Prince and made me pick the apple or him!" bandit Snow said

"Oh my!" said Snow White.

As the two was walking they spoted a deer

"Okay here's your chance to try your first kill with the bow and arrow!" said bandit Snow

"Oh a poor deer? really not sure I can do that" replied Snow White  
"You have too if you want to eat" said bandit Snow

so bandit Snow gave Snow White the bow and arrow

she was holding it the right way but as she was about to shoot the arrow she moved and made a noise and scared the deer off and it ran away

"Oh darn!" said Snow White

"It's okay, You're getting better just don't move next time" repiled bandit Snow.

Before they knew it they arrived at Evil Queen Regina's castle they couldn't been seen so they tried to stay out of stight. Regina was in her court yard by her apple tree then Snow White saw her stepmother, The Evil Queen out there too with Regina

"There she is!" said Snow White

"Okay we still need to stay out of sight!" replied bandit Snow

but just before they could move Regina's black kinghts spoted them "STOP" one yelled

"Okay Snow White here's another chance. Use you're sword!" said bandit Snow

so Snow White used her sword and bandit Snow used her bow and arrow to fight them off but before they knew it they were out numbered

"To your knees!" said one of the black knights

"What shall we do!" asked another black knight

"Go tell the two Queen's we have captured the Snow White's" said the black knight.

So both Snow White and bandit Snow were being taken to see The Evil Queen and Regina.


	24. Sisters

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 24: Sisters

Back in the classic Enchanted forest Elsa and Anna finally got to The Evil Queen's castle but the whole castle was empty the girls had no idea where everyone was

"Where is everyone?" asked Anna

"I don't know" repiled Elsa

"Something bad could of happened to Snow White!" said Anna

"Well hopefully not" replied Elsa.

Then came along and old begger woman who saw everythig

"Why are you girls here and this awful place?" she asked

"Hello, My name is Elsa and this is my sister Anna we are form the kingdom of Arendelle. We are looking for the Princess Snow White!" replied Elsa

"There not here! No one is." said the begger woman

"Not here?" replied Elsa as she looked very confused

"There in another realm dear! A portal was opened and everyone was sucked in" said the begger woman

"Who um open the portal" asked Anna

"The evil fairy Maleficent" replied the begger woman

"How come you didn't get sucked in?" asked Elsa

"I wasn't close enough" replied the begger woman

"Will they um yean..Be back?" asked Anna

"No clue, Listen here you girls should just turn around and go back home you both don't want to be here if The Evil Queen comes back!" replied the begger woman

"We are not scared of her!" said Elsa

so the begger woman left and went on with her day. With everyone gone that put Elsa and Anna in a tight spot because they have come such a long way. Then they heard a voice "Hello there!" they looked and it was a girl with red curly hair in a green dress with a bow and arrow

"Who are you?" asked Elsa

"I'm Merida! I hunt around these parts even though they are royal lands!"

"Hi I'm Elsa and this is Anna my sister we are for..."

"Yeah yeah I heard you talking to the begger woman I know where your form. You are form Arendelle here looking for Snow White." Merida said cutting off Elsa

"Yes we are!" said Elsa

"Well I heard about the portal have no idea when they'll be back but instead of going home I have a small house not far form here you both are welcomed to come there with me." replied Merida

"Sure!" smiled Anna

"Anna!" said Elsa  
"What?" repiled Anna

"May I have a word with you please" replied Elsa as she grabbed Anna of to the side

"Okay woah be easy" said Anna

"We have no idea who this girl is what if she hurts us?" asked Elsa

"You know I can here you lads and I mean no harm" said Merida.

So Elsa and Anna went to Merida's hunting house in the forest to wait for the return of Snow White.


	25. Sleeping Beauty

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 25: Sleeping Beauty

Aurora and her father, King Stefan landed outside a grand kingdom

"Oh look father, at that wonderful castle!" said Aurora

"It is wonderful" replied King Stefan.

So the two walked into the kingfom all the villagers of the kingdom were looking at them because they were still in royal clothes

"Father everyone is looking at us!" said Aurora

"They most likely thing we are form another kingdom, Which we are" repiled King Stefan

"Alright father whatever you say!" said Aurora

"We need to ask someone how to get up to that castle!" replied King Stefan.

So Aurora and King Stefan went over to a both that was selling apples and other furit and asked  
"How do we get up to the castle? We much talk to the king of these lands!" asked King Stefan

"King of these lands? No no only lord of these lands, Lord Stefan" repiled the both worker

"Lord Stefan?" repiled King Stefan shocked

"Yes! There is a path right over there that will lead you up to the castle!" pointed the both worker

"Thank you!" replied King Stefan.

So the two walked up to the path and when they reached the castle there were gaurds outside

"We are here to see Lord Stefan" said King Stefan

"One moment please!" replied the gaurd as he went to ask Lord Stefan if it was okay to let them in. When the gaurd came back he said "You may enter!" so Aurora and King Stefan entered the castle when they reached the throne room they and they saw Lord Stefan sitting in the throne

"Hello my lord!" said King Stefan

"What may I do for you?" replied Lord Stefan

"This may sound carzy but we are form another realm! In that realm I am one of the kings! My name is also Stefan and this is my daughter, Aurora. said King Stefan

"Hmm" said Lord Stefan

"Do you have a daughter?" asked King Stefan

"Yes!" replied Lord Stefan as his daughter walked in

"This is Madame Aurora" said Lord Stefan

"Hello new friends." replied Madame Aurora

Then Lord Stefan told his daughter about there story and she understood so Madame Aurora took Aurora took her bed room.

"You never said who sent you here or opened the portal" asked Lord Stefan

"An evil fairy named Maleficent!" replied King Stefan

"What did you say?" asked Lord Stefan

"Maleficent don't worry shes dead! The Evil Queen in our land killed her." said King Stefan

"Well there is a Maleficent here too! She put my wife asleep and now shes after Aurora. We call her Mistress Maleficent!" repiled Lord Stefan

"Well maybe I could help you in case this Mistress Maleficent comes back!" said King Stefan

"That would be great!" replied Lord Stefan

So both King and Lord Stefan got to know each other as well as Aurora and Madame Aurora as they played we each others hair and laughed til the hours of the night.


	26. Being put to death

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 26: Being put to death

As Snow White and Bandit Snow were being taken to The Evil Queen's, Snow White began to cry

"My stepmother is going to kill me" she said

"Mine may two, But I will keep you safe" replied Bandit Snow. The girls were entering the throne room where they stood to talk to The Evil Queen's

"Well well, Snow White I see you met your counterpart" said The Evil Queen

"Yes, I see you met yours also" replied Snow White

"Okay enough, Evil Queen may I talk to you over here?" asked Queen Regina

"Sure" replied The Evil Queen

"What do you think we should do?" asked Queen Regina

"Well we always could give them more apples" smiled The Evil Queen

"No, We already did that it hardly worked the first time" replied Queen Regina. So The Evil Queen's kept thinking then finally Regina came up with something

"I've got it!" said Queen Regina

"What?" replied The Evil Queen

"The death penalty!" smiled Regina

"Yes, prefect!" replied The Evil Queen

So the two Evil Queen's went to tell the Snow White's their fate.

"Well girls, Here is your fates...You both will be put to death!" said Queen Regina

"The death penalty!?" Bandit Snow replied

"Yes!" said Queen Regina

"Why?" asked Bandit Snow

"Because Snow, You've been living in the forest for to long stealing form royals and other people!" replied Queen Regina

"But you've been an Evil Queen for a long time and you killed my father, If anyone should be put to death it should be you!" said Bandit Snow

"I'm The Queen! I do things that I think are right!" replied Queen Regina

"Okay so you think taking revenge on a ten year old girl for something she didn't mean to do is right!?" asked Bandit Snow

"Well maybe you shouldn't of told my mother about Daniel and I that way I'd never be in your life and I would be happy and most likely married to Daniel right now" replied Regina

"Blame your mother then, Shes the one that killed him...Not me" said Bandit Snow

"She wouldn't of killed him if you never told her!" replied Regina

"OKAY! enough!" said The Evil Queen

"Sorry but she's been a brat my whole time knowing her!" said Regina

"I understand but please save your revenge for later we have bigger thinks to do!" replied The Evil Queen

"Oh like what stepmother? Kill us" said Snow White

"Yes! You have been with this theif that means you are wanted too, Snow White!" replied The Evil Queen

"But I need to get back home!" said Snow White

"You'll never get back home, Once I get back home I will brun down all the lands!" laughed The Evil Queen

"Take them away!" Queen Regina said.

So Snow White and Bandit Snow were taken to the dungeon and waited for their death to come along.

"We can't just sit here and wait to die" said Bandit Snow

"What do you think we should do?" asked Snow White

"Look! That window up there I am going to climb up and see if it will open." replied Bandit Snow.

So Bandit Snow climbed up to the window and unlatched the window "Look Snow White it's open! Give me your hand" said Bandit Snow. So Bandit Snow pulled Snow White up and they escaped death and The Evil Queen. The Snow White's ran so fast to get far form the castle as they could. "What's next?" asked Snow White

"We take down and kill The Evil Queen's" replied Bandit Snow.


	27. Lord Maliss

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 27: Lord Maliss

(Before I get started on this chapter I do want to say Lord Maliss is The Evil Queen's brother form Snow White Happily Ever After...The movie is not Disney it's done by Flimation I just thought it would be fun to add him to the story. Because it's still a fairy tale)

Back in the classic Enchanted forest Elsa, Anna and Merida were waiting at Merida's hunting house which wasn't far form The Evil Queen's castle

"I think we should go see if they have come back!" said Elsa

"Why so we can deal with The Evil Queen?" asked Anna

"No so we can see Snow White" replied Elsa

"Okay lads, Lets go" said Merida.

Once the girls got to the castle it looked so empty

"They must not be back! I don't see a single person around" said Elsa

"Lets yeah lets go in" replied Anna

"Wait lad, We don't what could be in there" said Merida

"Well we'll just have to find out and I'm not a lad. I'm Anna: replied Anna.

The girls entered the castle it was also empty

"Did everyone in the forest get send throuh the portal?" asked Elsa

"No just the people who were close to it." replied Merida

the girls kept looking around then before they knew the doors felw open and entered a man he had a blue outfit on, a green face and long black hair. The girls knew he looked evil the man walked towards them and Merida help her bow up pointing at him "Who are you!?" asked Merida

"Where is she?" the man asked

"Where is who?" replied Merida

"My sister!" replied the man

"Who is your sister?" asked Merida

"The Queen who rules this kingdom" replied the man

"The Evil Queen is your sister?" asked Merida

"I am Lord Maliss form the realm of doom" Lord Maliss replied

"That uh doesn't yeah sound like a cool place to visit" said Anna standing behind Merida and beside Elsa.

"Well your sister and some of our friends were sent through a portal we don't know where they were sent to" said Merida

"Why are you here!?" asked Maliss

"Well we were going to save Snow White form your evil sister!" repiled Elsa

"How were you going to do that?" asked Maliss

"Well to save Snow White, We would have to kill your sister lad" replied Merida

"How dare you threaten my sister!" said Lord Maliss in a mad rage

"Your sister is an Evil Queen who has been trying to kill her own stepdaughter." said Elsa

"I'm sure she had a good reason!" replied Maliss

"If you think being jealous of someone's beauty is a good reason I don't what to tell you!" said Elsa

"Ah I know what will help me to find my sister, Her magic mirror" said Maliss

So Lord Maliss went to The Evil Queen's throne room and stood before the magic mirror and said

"Magic Mirror on the wall show me all...I want to know were my sister is"

"The Queen was sent to another world called the Once Upon a Time Enchanted forest, My Lord" replied the Magic mirror "How did this happen?" Lord Maliss asked the mirror "An evil fairy named Maleficent sent her there before she fell to her death!" replied the mirror. Lord Maliss was mad he locked up Elsa, Anna and Merida and said "I shall rule this kingdom until my sister retruns! Things shall go my way! When my sister gets back I will help her take down this Snow White"

The castle became an even more of a darker place then it already was Lord Maliss was an evil wizard. Things could get bad so the heros need to get back to save the girls and stop Mailss before he uses his most powerful magic to destroy all of the Enchanted forest.


	28. Oliver!

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 28: Oliver!

(Once again I know Oliver isn't Disney but Disney did to their own version called Oliver and Company. In this chapter I will be using the characters form the 1968 musical OLIVER! so please enjoy)

In a land called London just outside of the classic Enchanted forest lived a poor man named Fagin he lived with many young boys that he would take in form the streets and teach them how to do good stealing. Fagin has always been scared of The Evil Queen he always thought if she found out about what they do he would be put to death. One of the boys that lived with Fagin was named Oliver he wasn't like the other boys he was sweet and kind and also didn't really want to steal form anyone. Not far form Fagin's home there was another house who lived in the house was a man named Bill Sikes and his girlfriend named Nancy, Bill was a very mean person and very tough he would steal for Fagin and then Fagin would pay him. But Nancy was a very sweet lady all the kids at Fagin's loved her she was kind and even though she had a bad life she still tired to stay happy.

"Alright Bill, Bet and I are going to Fagin's to get your money" said Nancy

"Watch out for The Evil Queen's dark riders" replied Bill

"Aw Bill you do care and love me" smiled Nancy

"Of course I do, I live with ya don't I?" repiled Bill

Nancy just smiled and went on her way. Nancy wore this red dress it stuck out form anyone else's cloths. Bill was wanted for many years by The Evil Queen becasue she knew he would steal form the rich people but she didn't know that he would sell it to Fagin. When Nancy and her friend Bet got the Fagin's they would sing, dance and play games with the kids. Nancy really connected with Oliver and Oliver loved her "Don't ya worry Oliver, Someday I'll get ya out of here and find ya a good and better home" Nancy said  
"But then I'd never see you" replied Oliver as he hugged Nancy. In the rich part of London there was man named Mr. Brownlow who actually happened to be Oliver's great uncle. Nancy knew him and tired many times to take Oliver to him without Bill finding out. One day Nancy was in the town and she saw Brownlow in an allay way she went over to talk to him.

"What ya doing here?" asked Nancy

"I know you love Bill and don't want to betray him but I have an idea, When The Evil Queen returns we turn Bill over to her" replied Brownlow

"Returns? Where is she?" asked Nancy

"She was sucked through a portal to another land, Not sure when she'll be back! It was just an idea" replied Brownlow

"What about the princess?" asked Nancy

"She was also sucked throuh" replied Brownlow

Nancy knew Snow White because Snow White would ride through the town on a carriage throwing money, flowers, candy and other goodies to the poor people of London, Nancy always wished she could have that life the princess life as she looked up to Snow White and always knew she was the most sweet princess she met.

"Well what do you think?" asked Brownlow

"It ain't gonna happen The Evil Queen will put him to death" replied Nancy

"Bill is not a good man he treats you so bad, I and Oliver are scared for you...He needs to die or be locked up"

Just before Nancy could reply she saw Bill in the town just as she could run he saw her with Brownlow

"NANCY!" Bill yelled.

Bill went over to her and grabbed her by the arm Nancy fell and Bill began to drag her "Come on ya wretch, We are going home you are in trouble" said Bill, Brownlow tired to save her but he was an old man all he got back was a punch in the face. Then they and the whole town heard a lound roar they looked up in the sky and saw a big red dragon everyone started to run besides Brownlow, Nancy and Bill. The red dragon laned and transformed back into a human it was Lord Maliss he saw Nancy on the ground with tears in hear eyes and looked like she been through alot now Maliss was an evil man but Nancy reminded him of his sister when she was younger "What is going on here?" asked Maliss "Who are ya?" asked Bill

"I am the ruler for the time being" replied Maliss

"Ruler? What happened The Evil Queen?" asked Bill  
"She's on a little trip so I am taking over the kingdom until she gets back, I am her brother" replied Mailss

then Brownlow jumped in and said "Then you must take this man he's wanted by your sister...He treats this lovely woman so badly, Please my lord"

"Now hold on ya old wretch...I'll treat her how ever I want" replied Bill as he went in for another punch just before he could though Maliss used his laser eye magic and it knocked Bill out. Maliss truned back into a dragon and took Bill and locked him up. Nancy and Brownlow went to Fagin's place to tell him about the news Brownlow waited outside. When Nancy told everyone they were over joyed, Brownlow offered Nancy to come live with him and Oliver and his maid Mrs. Bedwin so Nancy could be in Oliver's life and help raise him. Nancy said yes so her and Oliver went to go live the rest of their days with Mr. Brownlow and have nothing but happiness and love.


	29. Ursula

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 29: Ursula

Days ago outside of the castle of Evil Queen Regina on a beach Ursula washed up form the portal she woke up and looked around her the beach looked like Neverland beach where she was form then she heard a voice near her

"Well well, Looks like I'm not the only seawitch here" the voice said

"Your a seawitch too?" asked Ursula

"Mhmm the name is Ursula!" replied the voice named Ursula

"What!? My name is Ursula too" replied Ursula

"Really? Are you form here?" asked the other Ursula

"No I'm form a place called the Enchanted Forest I live on a beach called Neverland beach well I live in the water but I go to the beach time form time" replied Ursula

"Really? This place is also called the Enchated forest too and you can call me godess Goddess Ursula" replied Goddness Ursula

"Oh okay" replied Ursula

"Do you need a place to stay?" asked Goddess Ursula

"Yes!" replied Ursula

"Well come with me to my under water cave"

so both of the Ursula's went to the sea.

Present Day

Ursula has been with Goddess Ursula for a few days under water "So you still haven't told me your story" asked Goddess Ursula "Well I was kicked out of an under water kingdom and be came a seawitch and well one of the princesses named Airel wanted to be a human so I took away her voice and tired to get in the way of her happiness" replied Ursula

"Wow I thought I was dark! I'm guessing this Ariel's happiness was a man?" asked Goddess Ursula

"Yes! A man she hardly knew but fell in love with" replied Ursula

"There's always a man with those princesses that is always their so called happiness" replied Goddness

"How about your story?" asked Ursula

"Well I loved to sing but my father took away my singing voice I tired to get away form him on a pirate ship but the captian of the ship turned me in to my father" replied Goddness Ursula

"Pirates you can't trust them...There is a Captian in my land name Captian Hook he's always on my waters trying to get some kid name Peter Pan" said Ursula

"Oh my goodness, That's the name of the captain that turned me in...Hook" said Goddess Ursula

"Really? I sure hope he's better here then here" replied Ursula

"Hardly...But so are there more of you here?" asked Goddess Ursula

"I would think so I wasn't the only one that went through the portal" replied Ursula. So days pasted and Goddness Ursula heard that Bandit Snow and her counterpart were being put to death by The Evil Queen's and that the classic Evil Queen was going to try to open the portal back up so she could get home. "I gotta get over there. That's my ticket back to Neverland beach" said Ursula

"Here I'll give you legs its easier to move" replied Godness Ursula  
"I understand if you don't want to come. I have a feeling there is going to be some kind of war!" said Ursula

"Hell yes I am coming. You've been my closest friend in a long time" said Goddess Ursula.

So the Seawitches raced to Evil Queen Regina's castle to try to get Urusla back to her beach.


	30. Home (Once Upon a Time story arc finale)

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 30: Home

At Evil Queen Regina's castle the one of the gaurds found out that the Snow White's esacped he went to tell The Evil Queen's once he did they were mad so they put on a search party to find Snow White and Bandit Snow. After hours of searching they couldn't find the Snow White's so they gave up and figured one of the black knights killed them. A month later when they thought all was safe Bandit Snow got married to Prince Charming all the classic characters were invited to the wedding and Snow White moved into their castle with them Snow White was so happy for Bandit Snow she finally had some happiness. Snow and Charming thanked everyone for coming to the wedding everyone wished them all the happiness and love in the world. But before they could do anything else the doors to the ball room opened and there was the two Evil Queen "Sorry we're late" said Regina The Evil Queen's walked towards Snow, Charming and Snow White

"We are so glad you are having a happy day!" said Regina

"But later there will be hardly be any happiness but our own but for all of you there will be nothing but DEATH!" The Evil Queen said

"If you both want happiness so bad this is not the way to get it, Regina what happened to that kind woman who saved my life?" asked Snow

"That woman died the day you told my mother about Daniel" Regina replied

"Still blaming me for that? You'll never find happiness Regina if you keep holding onto that" said Snow

"Oh trust me. I'll find my happiness when you and your little brat firend die later today" replied Regina

"You'll always be an Evil Queen and your heart will always be dark" said Snow

"Stepmother, What are you doing here I thought you opened the portal back up and went back to our land?" asked Snow White

"Oh not yet I couldn't leave without getting rid of my porblem...Which is you..."replied The Evil Queen

"You're just as evil as Maleficent was maybe even worse" said Snow White

"Well my name is The Evil Queen, Also you should know I was always evil I was just fighting Maleficent to get my castle back but after I was just going to go back to the same old me" replied The Evil Queen

"Everyone in this ballroom will die...So enjoy your happiness for a few more hours" Regina said

The Evil Queen's started to walk away but Snow White shouted "What about the others that came through the portal with us?"

"They will die as well" replied The Evil Queen. Regina and The Evil Queen went back to plan for The Evil Queen's return to her land.

Everyone was scared that they were going to die but Snow, Charming and Snow White had to think of something to do

"This is war!" said Charming

"Yes but this is worse before we only had Regina to worry about, Now there is another Evil Queen who seems wrose" replied Snow

"I think you guys should leave my stepmother to me, You guys have no idea what she can do to get what she wants" said Snow White

"No Snow White, We are a team we are going to get through this together and we will get you and your friends home" replied Snow

"Hey Snow, We do have that army we never use they are trianed and ready to use" said Charming

"Yes, But Regina will have an army of her black knights plus both of The Evil Queen's have magic" said Snow back to Charming

"Yes it may be hard! But we can't give up hope Snow we must try" replied Charming

"He's right Snow, We must try" said Snow White

so the three got the people who couldn't fight to a safe place

"Wait, We want to fight" said Belle standing next to Aurora

"Can you both fight?" asked Snow

"Yes we learned here" replied Belle

"Aurora are you sure?" asked Snow White

"Yes Snow White, We took down Maleficent who was after me for years. I think we can take down two Evil Queen's" Smiled Aurora

"Okay, You guys can come with us" said Snow White

So Snow, Charming, Snow White, Belle, Aurora and their army headed to take down The Evil Queen's just before they could go they heard a voice. It was the two Ursula's the classic Ursula said "You might need our help"

standing next to the classic Ursula was Goddess Ursula, ONCE Maleficent, Zelena The Wicked Witch, ONCE Curella De Vil and Rumpelstiltskin The Dark One and joined them was ONCE Belle she also wanted to fight

"Um Snow, In our land we already took down a Maleficent and Wicked Witch are you sure they are okay?"

"Don't worry dear we won't hurt you...I have a bone to pick with my sister" said Zelena

"Whose your sister?" asked Snow White

"Regina, I hate her she always got everything I always wanted" replied Zelena

"Oh dear not another jealously type. You really should meet my stepmother I have a feeling you two would get along well" said Snow White

"I don't know how bad this other Maleficent was but I'm not as bad Regina took my dark cruse I want it back not that I'm going to cast any cruses or anything...Also I have my friend Curella here to help too" replied ONCE Maleficent

"I'm The Dark One, Regina has always got under my skin dearie" said Rumpelstiltskin

So everyone head towards the castle to fight the Evil Queen's.

Hours later at Regina's castle The Evil Queen was looking out the window she saw dust in the distance she was wondering who it was but just as so she saw Snow White and the others on horses coming over the hill.

"Regina they are here" said The Evil Queen

Regina looked out the window and was shocked by who she saw with Snow "WHAT? My sister Zelena is with them" said Regina "You never told me you had a sister, I have a brother" said The Evil Queen  
"Yes I do we can talk about it when we win" replied Regina. Regina was even more shocked when she saw Rumpelstiltskin, Maleficent, Curella and Ursula.

"Ugh they all have betrayed me for the last time" said Regina

So Regina and The Evil Queen's went down with their army they took the army where Snow's was out side of the castle on a battle feild "You should go back to the castle in my throne room and wait for Snow White" said Regina

"Okay, Good idea" replied The Evil Queen. So Regina led the army out the the battle gorunds.

"You can stop this Regina. You can be happy it's up to you" said Snow

"I will NEVER stop this until I see you dead on the ground then that will be my true happiness" replied Regina

"Whatever you say Regina" said Snow

then both Snow and Regina yelled at their armies  
"ATTACK!"

then the black kinghts and Snow's knights became to fight along with everyone else Snow, Charming, Snow White and everyone else used their swords and what ever else they had Rumpelstiltskin, Maleficent, Curella, Zelena and the Ursula's used their magic.

Curella went up to Regina  
"Oh darling I was really hoping one day we would be friends" said Curella

"Guess again" replied Regina as she used her fireball on Curella bruning her alive

"Yes one down now to kill these brats" said Regina

"Snow White, Go to the castle your stepmother is there" said Snow

So Snow White ran to the castle to deal with her stepmother once and for all. Zelena went up to Regina

"Hello sis, It's time for me to get what I want" said Zelena

"What our mother? She's yours" replied Regina

"That and you dead" said Zelena. But before Zelena could do anything she heard winds "What is that?" she said then she looked and saw a green could of smoke it was a portal to Oz and Zelena got sucked into to it and was sent back to Oz "Have fun in Oz sis" said Regina as she smiled.

Snow White got to the throne room when she got there she saw The Evil Queen waiting for her "Hello my pet" said The Evil Queen

"Why are you doing this?" asked Snow White

"Because ever since your father died you've been a pain I'm doing what I think is right!" replied Evil Queen

"A pain I only ever tired to get closer to you as a daughter, Do you really think you'll get a way with killing me? What will you say when you go back and people ask where I am? Also I know my father wouldn't of wanted me to have an Evil Queen for a mother" said Snow White

"I'll make up something and your father treated you like a child" replied The Evil Queen

"I was a child. A child who needed a mother figure in her life " said Snow White

"Well it wasn't meant for me" replied The Evil Queen

"My father loved you if he were still alive and saw you like this he would have a broken heart" said Snow White

"Your father was weak" replied The Evil Queen. Just then Snow White charged at her stepmother with her sword The Evil Queen used magic and frieballs like Regina did but Snow White would just block it with her sword so The Evil Queen ran to the roof but before Snow White followed her she saw some vials on a shelf she grabbed one and then went to the roof. Once Snow White got there She said "It's over stepmother you are going to loose"

"NO, It's over for you...Regina and I will be happy" replied The Evil Queen

"That's what you think" said Snow White

Then Snow White opened the vial behind and then threw it on The Evil Queen it transformed The Evil Queen into an Old Hag how she looked when she gave Snow White the apple.  
"Ahhhh, What did you do to me!? I'm ugly" said The Evil Queen now The Old Hag

"You will be like that forever" repiled Snow White

Tears came down The Old Hag's face her eyes became blurry by tears and she was so blinded by the ugliness she lost her balance and fell off the castle but she held on to part of the roof she was looking down at the battle below thinking she would fall to her death but Snow White said  
"Give me your hand stepmother"

"Well this just reminds me of Maleficent when I killed her" replied The Old Hag

"She had to be killed she wasn't going to change but I know you can stepmother. Give me your hand I will not let you die" said Snow White.

So the Old Hag grabbed Snow White's hand and Snow White pulled her old stepmother up. Back on the battle grounds Regina had taken down Zelena and Curella now she had to deal with Maleficent, Ursula's and Rumpelstiltskin. Ursula went up to Regina but before Ursula could do anything Regina truned her into a tiny fish and before classic Ursula could do anything Regina turned her legs back into tentacles which made it very hard for her to move. "Yes took the seawitches now for the dragon and Dark one. Maleficent went up to Regina and said  
"I thought I was your only friend. But I always knew you were that Evil Queen and a bad girl"

"I was wrong the only friend I have is my counterpart" replied Regina.

Just as Maleficent rasied her staff to use it on Regina. Regina grabbed some powder out of her pocket and blew it in Maleficent's face it was sleeping powder so it made Maleficent fall asleep. "Dragon down last but not least is the Dark one" said Regina she looked around her and saw warriors fighting deep down she wanted to stop this. But before she knew it she was standing before Rumpelstiltskin she didn't have time to use her magic Rumple took her magic away and made her a peasant. Regina was so shocked that Rumple did that "Why the hell did you do that" said Regina

"You were fighting a fight you couldn't win and magic always comes with a price dearie" replied Rumple

"But I am The Queen" said Regina

"Not anymore dearie you are nothing but a peasant. The Queen is now Snow" replied Rumple

"NO NO NO!" yelled Regina

"I told you that you didn't have to do this Regina now you won't be happy. You ruined your chance at the happy ending you wanted" said Snow

"At least I still have my counterpart" laughed Regina

"Actually you don't" said Snow White holding the Old Hag

"What no what did you do to The Evil Queen...No no" said Regina

"She's no longer a Queen anymore shes now a peasant like you nothing but an Evil Old Hag" replied Snow White

"But Snow White what are you going to do with me when we get back?" asked The Old Hag

"Oh stepmother you're not going anywhere. You and Regina will be locked up in a dungeon for a very long time and the only time you both will be let out is to do work as slaves" replied Snow White

"I like that idea" said Snow

"One day Snow, I will kill you" said Regina

"I highly doubt that. I'm sorry you're such a unhappy person and you made the choice to stay that way" repiled Snow. So Rumpelstiltskin took away The Old Hag's magic as well and took them to be locked up.

"Wait Rumple" said Snow

"Yes dearie?" replied Rumple

"What do you want?" asked Snow

"Nothing free of charge" replied Rumple

"Free?" asked Snow

"Yes we were finally able to take Regina down" replied Rumple

"Well Rumpelstiltskin, Thank you and make sure these ladies have the most hard and unhappy life" said Snow

"Will do" replied Rumple as he and Belle went off with the two evil women tied up behind them.

Snow and Charming helped Snow White opened up the portal back home "Well I guess this is good bye" said Snow

"I guess so" repiled Snow White

"Thank you for all the help you will always be in my heart, and a best friend"

"You will always be in my heart too and a best friend as well" replied Snow White. So Snow and Charming gave everyone ways to stay in contact and maybe even visit and said their goodbyes. Snow White and the other classic characters jumped into the portal and went back to there Enchanted forest.

Once everyone got back they all went back where they all were before. Snow White went back to The Evil Queen's castle as she did not know it was being ruled by someone else "Stop there!" said Lord Maliss

"Who are you?" asked Snow White

"I am Lord Maliss" replied Lord Maliss

"Oh okay I'm Snow White" said Snow White

"I guess I'm your step uncle" replied Maliss

"Oh you're The Evil Queen's brother?" asked Snow White

"Yes, Where is my sister?" replied Maliss

"I'm sorry but we had to leave her there she was turned into an Old Hag and became a peasant...She went with her choice of being evil she was fighting a battle she couldn't win she now is a slave that lives in a dungeon I wouldn't be shocked if they killed her" replied Snow White

"WHAT!?, How do I get there!"said Maliss

"Sorry unless you have the staff of Maleficent you can't get to that world because the staff is now broken" said Snow White knowing that they did give her ways of contact. Snow White heard voices coming form the dungeon she ran to go see who they were coming form

it was Elsa, Anna and Merida. Snow White freed them but she didn't free Bill Sikes. "Oh Snow White you're back we came to help you form The Evil Queen" said Elsa

"We won't have to deal with The Evil Queen anymore" replied Snow White hoping she doesn't have to deal with Mailss. Then Snow White heard another voice behind her when she turned around it was her Prince Charming she ran to him and kissed him. A few weeks later Snow White and Prince Charming were married and everyone was invited to the wedding and Snow White and Prince Charming lived a life of happiness and love. They lived Happily ever after.


	31. Cinderella

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 31: Cinderella

In a big big house in the Enchanted forest lived a very rich woman with her two daughters and a stepdaughter her name was Lady Tremaine years ago she married Cibderella's father but he died they still don't know if Lady Tremaine had anything to do with his death but when he died Lady Tremaine got all the money and the house and even his daughter. When Cinderella's father was still alive he spoiled her but when he died Lady Tremaine made Cinderella wear rags and be came a maid of the house. At first Cinderella didn't like it but as years pasted by she got use to it. Lady Tremaine was the former Evil Queen's best friend and The Evil Queen would let Tremaine do anything but now that The Evil Queen is stuck in the Once Upon a Time world as a slave, So with The Evil Queen's evil brother Lord Maliss in charge now Tremaine couldn't get away with much. One day Cinderella woke up at four AM like she does every day, She went to go check on her stepmother

"Stepmother are you awake?" said Cinderella

"Yes" said Lady Tremaine as she pet her cat named Lucifer

as Cinderella was about to walk out of the room Tremaine said "Hold it girl"

"Yes stepmother?" replied Cinderella

"There is a list of things you need to get done today" said Lady Tremaine. So Cinderella went to go see the list. On the list was so many things to do and clean, The list was so long she didn't think she was going to get it done today. So Cinderella started to do the things the list said to do and she went about her day.


	32. Outing

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 32: Outing

One of Cinderella's favorite things to do is to go shopping in the village for her stepmother because it got her out of the house. Now Cinderella's village was the same village that Belle lives in. Since kids Cinderella and Belle were friends. Belle always felt bad how mean her stepmother and her stepsisers were to her. So every day when Cinerella came to the village Belle would help Cinderella shop.

"Oh Cinderella when are you going to leave that house?" asked Belle

"I can't leave that house, It was my fathers house." replied Cinderella

"You're father wouldn't like how bad Tremaine treats you!" said Belle

"I know but there isn't a whole lot I can do" replied Cinderella

"Do you know I just got back form a world where there were two of us...I met my counterpart her name was Lady Belle. We all defeated The Evil Queen, If we can defeat her you can defeat Tremaine" said Belle. Cinderella thanked Belle for the advice and got her shopping done and headed home. While she was going home she saw a little fair going on she went to see what it was. There was rides and yummy food...After awhile of having fun Cinderella lost track of time. It was very late and when she got back she game back to a very mad stepmother.

"Where were you!? Do you have any idea what time it is?" asked Lady Tremaine

"I know it's late I'm sorry" replied Cinderella

"Where were you?" asked Lady Tremaine

Cinderella tried to think of something to make up so she wouldn't get int to trouble

"Well?" Tremaine said

"I was looking for the milk one of the booths sold out. I had to wait for the farmer to make more." replied Cinderella

"It takes hours to make milk?" Tremaine

"Oh yes it always depends on which cow is faster" silmed Cinderella

"Very well, Put away the food and things then you can have the night off in your room" replied Tremaine

So Cinderella make sure then cleaned everything she was suppose to and went to her room for the night and read a book that Belle gave her.


	33. Anastasia's story

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 33: Anastasia's story

Anastasia is one of Lady Tremaine's daughters.

Anastasia always tired to prove to her mother that she is prefect but it was always so hard, Anastasia was also mean to Cinderella only because she was always jealous of her beauty but really deep down she liked Cinderella. Lady Tremaine wanted one of her daughters to be with the Prince and Lady Tremaine tired very hard to make the Prince notice. One day when Lady Tremaine and Anastasia were in the village the Prince was talking to someone she made Anastasia walk by but the Prince never noticed.

"Oh mother, He'll never notice me...I'm just not pretty" said Anastasia

"Now stop it...He'll be with you if it's the last thing I do" said Lady Tremaine

"Stop mother...I'll never be happy" replied Anastasia

"You will have happiness my daughter" said Lady Tremaine. Then Lady Tremaine saw Lord Maliss in the village so she went to talk to him so she could get on his good side.

"Hello my lord" said Lady Tremaine

"Do I know you?" asked Lord Maliss

"No but my name is Lady Tremaine. I knew your sister well" replied Lady Tremaine

"Well Tremaine I'm sure you know my sister isn't here anymore" said Maliss

"I heard, I'm so sorry!" replied Tremaine. As Tremaine kept talking to Maliss, Anastasia thought it was a good time to sneak off. So she did she went to a bakery because there was a baker she liked.  
"Anastasia I'm so glad you're here I've missed you" said the baker

"I missed you too" replied Anastasia

she knew this man could make her very happy

"When are we going to run away together?" asked the baker

"I can't...My mother" replied Anastasia

"But we can go somewhere where she'll never find us and we can be happy together" said the baker

but before Anastasia could say anything else Lady Tremaine showed up

"ANASTASIA!" she yelled

"Mother I..." Anastasina tired to say

"I told you to stay away form here! Come on we're going home" said Tremaine as she grabbed Anastasina's arm. When they got home Tremaine was very mad at Anastasina

"Why don't you listen to me Ana?" asked Tremaine

"It's not that I don't listen to you mother, It's just I finally found someone who makes me happy and you're keeping that happiness away form me." replied Ana

"The Prince will make you happy" said Tremaine

"What if I don't want to be with the Prince?" asked Ana

"Fine then your sister will..." replied Tremaine

"I don't care I love the baker" replied Ana

Then Lady Tremaine slapped Anastasina across the face and she left a big red mark "Never ever say you don't care about something IN this house" said Tremaine

"I'm sorry mother" replied Anastasina

"You will go straight to your room and tomorrow you will help Cinderella clean all day" Tremaine said

"But mother..." replied Anastasina

"No buts...Now GO" said Tremaine. Later that night Anastasina was reading a book and she started to think about the baker. She was in love and knew one day he would come for her and they would be very happy together. That kept Anastasina some what happy through out the night.


	34. Kansas

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 34: Kansas

Near the Enchanted forest was a little place called Kansas. There was a farm run by two married couple there names were Em and Henry Gale they have a niece named Dorothy. Em and Henry were always so busy working they hardly had time for Dorothy. Dorothy wanted to get out of Kansas she always dreamed of a place somewhere over the rainbow. Dorothy had a dog named Toto she loved Toto so much but he would always get in the garden of Miss. Almira Gulch, Now Miss. Gulch was not a nice woman she was always trying to get that dog form Dorothy. One day they were by Miss. Gulch's house it didn't look like she was home and Toto ran to her garden

"No Toto!" said Dorothy just as she grabbed Toto the door opened it was Miss. Gulch "What do you think you're doing?" asked Gulch

"I'm sorry, Miss. Gulch I was trying to stop him" replied Dorothy

"This is the last time that dog gets in MY garden" replied Gulch

"But Miss. Gul..." Dorothy tired to say

"No I am going to the law" said Miss. Gulch. Dorothy ran home to tell Aunt Em and Uncle Henry what Miss. Gulch was going to do. But they were just to busy with the farm. They made Dorothy go to the next village over to get some things. In the village Dorothy found a place on the grass...She started to cry because she thinks Toto will be taken away form her. As Dorothy was crying a girl came up to her and said "Is everything okay"

"I'm okay" replied Dorothy

the girl sat next to Dorothy on the glass

"I'm Cinderella" smiled Cinderella

"Hello Cinderella, I'm Dorothy" replied Dorothy. After awhile Dorothy told Cinderella what was going on.

"Hmm...Maybe I can ask my stepmother to help" said Cinderella

"Anything could help" replied Dorothy. Hours later Dorothy got home Miss. Gulch was there.

"What are you doing here?" asked Dorothy

"I've come to get Toto he will be put to death" replied Gulch  
"But Aunt Em, Uncle Henry please don't let her take him please please" cried Dorothy

"I'm so sorry Dorothy dear...It's the law poor Toto has to go" replied Aunt Em

"You Wicked Witch...You'll pay for this I'll make sure other dogs rip your garden apart!" said the mad Dorothy has she ran to her room and slammed the door. As Miss. Gluch was taken Toto out she heard someone say something

"Hold it right there"

Miss. Gluch looked at the person

"Who are you" asked Gluch

"I am Lady Tremaine and you are not taking that dog" replied Lady Tremaine

"Says who?" said Miss. Gulch

"Lord Maliss" replied Tremaine

"Who is he?" asked Gulch

"He is the brother of The Evil Queen, He's in charge until she gets back" replied Lady Tremaine after an hour Gulch finally gave Tota to Em...Aunt Em ran inside to give Toto back to Dorothy. When she did Dorothy was so happy that she had her best friend back.


	35. Halloween Town and Enchanted Forest

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 35: Halloween Town/ Enchanted Forest

There are many worlds outside of the Enchanted forest one being Halloween town where many monsters, witches and other spooky things live there and it's Halloween a year around. Jack Skellington was the pumpkin king everyone in Halloween town loved him..One of his best friends Sally had feelings for him but she was always so scared to tell him how she feels. Sally was made by Dr. Finkelstein. Years before The Evil Queen was left in the Once Upon a Time world to be a slave...She always feared going to Halloween town. One day Sally saw Jack walking around town she went up to him.

"Hello Jack" she smiled

"Sally. Hi" replied Jack

"I've missed you. It's great to see you" said Sally

"I missed you too" replied Jack. Now Jack would like to travel to other hoilday lands but he really loved Christmas town everything seemed so happy and cozy there and not as creepy or scary as Halloween town and Jack would sometimes take Sally there too and she also loved it. One place Jack alwayed wanted to go was the Enchanted forest but years of hearing what bad things The Evil Queen does he was to scared to. But one day Jack thought it was time to travel to the Enchanted forest as Jack was packing Sally was wondering what he was packing for.

"Where are you going Jack?" asked Sally

"To the Enchanted forest" replied Jack

"Oh no you can't there's an Evil Queen there!" replied Sally

"Actually there isn't anymore. The new ruler is her brother Lord Maliss" said the Mayor of Halloween town.

"I'll be alright Sally I need to go there and see what its like" said Jack. So Jack went back to where all the hoilday portals were then one for the Enchanted forest appeared and Jack jumped through it. When Jack got through the portal made him human so he wouldn't scare to people in the lands. Jack landed in a village he started to walk and he was amazed by how pretty it was. Then he bumped into a woman shopping.

"Ah, I'm so sorry" said Jack

"Oh no worries." replied the woman

"I'm Jack," said Jack

"Oh hello Jack, I'm Cinderella" replied Cinderella

"Nice to meet you" said Jack

"Nice to meet you too, Are you new here I don't think I ever seen you around" asked Cinderella

"Yes I am" replied Jack. So Jack and Cinderella found a table and sat down to chat Jack told Cinderella his story and Cinderella told Jack her story. Cinderella was amazed

"I never heard of a land called Halloween town" said Cinderella

"Oh yes there's a land for almost every holiday" replied Jack

"You must love it there" said Cinderella

"No not really. I like to travel alot when I heard The Evil Queen that ruled these lands is gone I thought it was the best time to come" replied Jack. Hours later Jack and Cinderella were still talking but they both realized they had to get home. They said their goodbyes and hoped to see each other again soon. Jack was happy he made a new friend. He thought about Cinderella the whole time as he traveled back to Halloween town.


	36. Tremaine

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 36: Tremaine

Lady Tremaine wasn't always a curel she was once a sweet girl. But Tremaine always had a hard life. Her mother died when she was just a child. So Tremaine was stuck with her father who really didn't want to have kids. Tremaine's father missed her mother everyday. He didn't treat Tremaine very well though he made her cook and clean all day into the late hours of the night. The Prince of the kingdom who now is the father of the new prince he knew Tremaine's family well. But he did not know that her father was curel to her. Tremaine liked the Prince alot she knew that was the kind of happiness she wanted. One day Tremaine was sent to the village to do some shopping. She saw the Prince but she was to scared to go up to him because she was in rags. The Prince saw her and went up to her. "Why are you in these rags?" asked The Prince

"Oh I...I just wear them to go shopping so my gowns don't get ruined" replied Tremaine. Weeks pasted Tremaine and The Prince got to know each other well. Tremaine liked The Prince alot. One day The Prince made Tremaine a picnic...Tremaine had something to say

"Over these past few weeks I feel like we really got to know each other well" said Tremaine

"I do as well" smiled The Prince

"I think I'm...In love with you!" replied Tremaine

"That's sweet but sadly I'm not in love with you. I'm getting married to someone. I just thought we were friends" said The Prince as he got up and walked away. Tremaine was heartbroken...That night she went home her father was mad

"Where the hell have you been?" father said

"I was out shopping" replied Tremaine

"You wern't talking to that Prince were you?" asked father

"It doesn't matter..." replied Tremaine

"Well dinner was suppose to be made hours ago" said father

"Sorry, What would you like?" asked Tremaine

"Soup" replied father. As Tremaine was walking to go make dinner father grabbed her arm and slapped her hard across the face leaving a big red mark. "That's for coming home late!" said father, When Tremaine was making soup she added poison to it and brought it to him like everything was okay..

"Okay father he's your soup" said Tremaine

"Thanks...Now go to your room for the night." father said. While Tremaine was walking to her room she heard choking and a loud bump. She went back down he father was on the floor...  
"Help me dumb girl" father said

"I'm sorry father but it was the only way!" replied Tremaine

"The only way for what?" asked father

"To get away form you! and have a much happier life" replied Tremaine

"You just want a happy life with that dumb Prince" said father

"Not anymore!" replied Tremaine

"Why cause he said he didn't love you?" asked father

"I don't care if he loves me. I'll find happiness else where" replied Tremaine. Then Tremaine. Then the poison kicked then minutes later father was dead.

Years later Tremaine married a man and had two daughters their names were Anastasia and Drizella. A few years later they moved to The Enchanted Forest, Lady Tremaine became good friends with the local fur shop owner Curella De Vil. Years after that her husband died we still don't know if she killed him or how he died. After that the kingdom was getting a new King it was the Prince Tremaine had fell in love with. Now he was married to his Queen and the love of his life. Tremaine wasn't happy and wanted revenge on him for breaking her heart, So years later when he had his son the new Prince Tremaine always tired to match him up with her daughters. Lady Tremaine became very unhappy and curel over the years she was mean to everyone but her daughters. She also didn't like that her new husband had a daughter much prettier then hers. She was jealous of Cinderella and the wicked stepmother was born.


	37. The Prince

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 37: The Prince

It was a big day in the Enchanted Forest the King and Prince just put out the word that there was going to be a royal ball and all the ladies of the kingdom could go. Lady Tremaine and her daughters were so excited they thought the Prince might like one of them. Cinderella knew that Tremaine might not let her go. The daugters couldn't stop being so excited

"Now girls we still have to get the invitations to be invited" said Lady Tremaine

"I know mother but I know the Prince will choose one of us" replied Anastasia

"Oh I know he will choose one of you! But we still need to be invited" said Tremaine.

Cinderella was listening in and said

"Oh stepmother, May I go if we are invited?"

"We? No you will not be invited but if you get everything done in time maybe you can go" replied Tremaine

"Okay I will hurry!" replied Cinderella

"You will need to go to Curella's shop and get our gowns she made them for us!" said Tremaine

"May I also get a gown!?" asked Cinderella

"No you can make one here" replied Tremaine

"Okay, Thank you" smiled Cinderella.

Hours later Tremaine and her daughters were waiting for the door bell to ring Cinderella was away getting their dresses for the ball when they are invited. At the fur shop of Curella De Vil, Cinderella was waiting for the gowns.

"Oh Cinderella, Here they are!" said Curella

"Oh thank you, My stepmother and sisters will love these I'm sure" replied Cinderella

"I added some fur on the gowns I hope they don't mind" said Curella

"It's form you, I'm sure they won't mind and your work is always stunning" replied Cinderella as she walked out the door while she was still talking with Curella she bummped into someone when Cinderella turned around and saw who she ran into she was shocked, It was the Prince

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry" said Cinderella

"Oh no worries" replied the Prince

Cinderella was in her rags but the Prince didn't even notice the two looked into each others eyes

"So what's your name?" asked the Prince

"I'm...I'm...Cinder..." she replied before she could say her full name she realized she had to get back home

"Oh no I gotta go" said Cinderella as she ran off

"Please wait!" replied the Prince. Cinderella returned with the gowns form Curella as the ladies were checking out the gowns the door bell rang

"Oohh I'll answer it" the girls yelled

"No I will answer it" replied Tremaine.

Tremaine opened the door and it was the grand duke

"Hello, My lady these are your invitations for every lady in the house" said Grand Duke

"Thank you!" replied Tremaine

Lady tremaine gave the girls their invitations, Cinderella was standing in the corner

"Is there one for me?" asked Cinderella

"Did you get your work done?"replied Tremaine

"Well there are still some things to do but I..." before Cinderella get done saying what she could Lady Tremaine said "Then no there isn't another one for you, The Grand Duke said for every lady in the house"

"But I am a lady in the house!" replied Cinderella

"No you're a maid" replied Tremaine

"But..." Cinderella said tearing up

"Go get your work done and then go to your roon" replied Cinderella. So that night as Tremaine and her daughters were trying on their gowns, Cinderella was in her room crying wishing she could go to the ball.


	38. The Ball

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 38: The Ball

it was the day of the ball and the stepmother and sisters were getting ready to go but Cinderella was stuck doing work around the house she wanted to go to the ball so bad but she didn't have a gown.

"Stepmother, May I please go to the ball with you?" asked Cinderella

"Did you get your work done?" asked Lady Tremaine

"Well I still have a few things to get done bu..." Cinderella said before she was stopped

"Then no you can't go" said Tremaine. Cinderella ran to her room in tears. While the step family was getting ready Cinderella worked hard to get all the cleaning done so she could go to the ball, While she was cleaning she found a trunk and she opened there was an old gown in the trunk

"Oh my goodness this must be my mother's old gown!" Cinderella said to her mouse friends but Cinderella was sad because she knew she couldn't work on the gown and clean at the same time "Oh well I thought I could go. I guess not" she said in tears and walked out of the room to clean.

"We must make Cinderella's gown for her. She has to go to this ball" said Suzy the mouse

"She is right we gotta help Cinderelly" said Jaq

"Ha ha yes let's help Cinderelly" said Gus. So the mice worked on Cinderella's gown. The door bell rang and Cinderella answered it.

"Hello darling, Is your stepmother around?" it was Cruella De Vil

"Oh hello Cruella" Tremaine showed up

"Tremaine darling, Did you hear?" said Cruella

"Hear what?" asked Tremaine

"The reason that the King is having the ball is so the Prince can find a girl to marry" repiled Cruella

"That's wonderful I'm sure he'll pick one of my daughters" said Tremaine, Cinderella was standing there hearing that the Prince is looking for a wife. Tremaine noticed Cinderella just day dreaming "CINDERELLA!" she yelled Cinderella was still day dreaming "CINDERELLA!" Tremaine yelled again then Cinderella snaped out of it.

"What are you doing?" asked Tremaine

"I'm sorry stepmother, I was just thinking" replied Cinderella

"You were thinking about the ball weren't you? You heard what Cruella said." said Tremaine

"Well you did say if I get all my cleaning done I could go" replied Cinderella

"I did say that, Are you done?" asked Tremaine

"Yes!" replied Cinderella

"Well we are getting ready to leave, If you have a gown you may join us" smiled Tremaine wickedly

"Oh I didn't have time to get a gown ready!" replied Cinderella

"Oh well" said Tremaine.

When Cinderella went up to her room she was very shocked to see that her mice friends made a gown for her "Oh my goodness you made me a dress! Thank you so much" said Cinderella, She was so happy. As Lady Tremaine, Anastasia and Drizella were leaving they heard "Wait wait, I have a gown" Smiled Cinderella, Both of the stepsisters noticed some of their things on Cinderella's gown and were mad they ripped everything off of Cinderella's dress, Tremaine stood there smiling and the stepfamily left for the ball. Cinderella was in tears and ran to the courtyard and cired as she was crying a woman appeard "Don't shed anymore tears my child" she said and Cinderella sat up "Who are you?" asked Cinderella "Well dear I'm your fairy god mother" said The fairy god mother

"Oh my goodness I didn't know I had one" said Cinderella

"I am here to help you to go to the ball, Every woman was suppose to go and you are a woman" replied Fairy god mother

"But my stepmother would be so mad" said Cinderella

"She won't even know it's you!" replied Fairy god mother

Just before Cinderella's eyes Fairy god mother turned the animals in the couch and she turned a pumpkin into a carriage lastly she turned Cinderella's rags into a gown and she gave her glass slippers for shoes..Cinderella was so exicted "Now the spell will only last til midnight so make sure you leave because the spell will be borken" said Fairy god mother, Cinderella thanked her and was off to the ball. Watching form afar was Cruella she didn't leave she saw the Fairy god mother use magic. "Tremaine will love this" Cruella said to herself. At the ball the Prince was meeting all the woman of the kingdom he wasn't interested in any of them even Anastasia and Drizella which made Lady Tremaine very mad. The King wasn't happy seeing his son turn down every girl. Cinderella got to the castle and walked down a long hall to the ball room, When she got there she saw the Prince dancing with Anastasia when the Prince saw Cinderella he's eyes grew wide he left Anastasia and went to go meet Cinderella. Cruella fallowed Cinderella to the ball but the King knew who Cruella was and she was the only woman who couldn't go to the ball so when she tried to enter the castle the gaurds blocked her. The Prince and Cinderella danced she could see the love in his eyes, She was happy but knew it wouldn't last. Tremaine and the stepsisters were watching Cinderella dance with the Prince "Mother, Who is that girl?" asked the stepsisters "I'm not sure I don't think I've ever seen her before" replied Tremaine. Cinderella and the Prince went outside as the Prince was about to kiss Cinderella the clock struck twelve "Oh no" said Cinderella "What is it?" asked the Prince "It's midnight, I'm sorry I must go" replied Cinderella "Wait I don't even know you're name" said the Prince, Cinderella ran and the Prince chased after her as Cinderella was out of the castle on the stairs she lost one of her glass slippers she had no time to get it she kept running and finally got in the carriage and left when the Prince tired to go after her Cruella was waiting she went up to him "Darling don't waste your time clearly she's not interested" Cruella said. Cinderella made it home and every thing was back to normal but Cinderella still had one of her glass slippers. When the step family got home they were upset they couldn't stop talking about the girl at the ball, Then she noticed Cinderella day dreaming again and humming Tremaine fallowed her to her room Cinderella was singing, Tremaine thinks Cinderella is the girl at the ball, Seeing Tremaine through the mirror locking the door Cinderella said "No please don't" Tremaine smiled wickedly as she walked away thinking she is taking Cinderella's happiness away.


	39. The search (Cinderella arc finale)

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 39: The search

The news was all over the kingdom about the girl who lost her shoe at the ball. The Prince wanted to find the girl and that girl would be the one he married. Back at the house of the Tremaine's Cinderella was locked in her room because Tremaine figured out that she was the girl at the ball. Lady Tremaine wanted her daughters, Anastasia and Drizella to try on the shoe and hope it would fit. The King made the Grand Duke go all around the Kingdom and make every woman try on the show. The Duke started with all the women within the castle, Then he made his way to Cruella's fur shop, Even Princess Aurora was on a visit and she tired on the shoe too but didn't fit her or Cruella. The shoe was a size four so it had to fit someone with very small feet. At the house Cinderella was in tears her mice friends Jaq and Gus went to go find the key to let her out. The door rang Lady Tremaine opened to the door it was Cruella De Vil

"Have you heard?" asked Cruella

"Heard what?" asked Lady Tremaine

"The Grand Duke is going around the kingdom making women try on that shoe...Who ever it fits The Prince will marry" replied Cruella

"Oh yes, It will be one of my daughters!" replied Tremaine

"Daughters...Or Step...Daughter.." said Cruella

"Cinderella is nothing more than a maid" replied Tremaine

"Oh? How will you keep her away form the Duke?" asked Cruella

"Oh she's locked in her room" replied Tremaine as she took the key out of her pocket to show Cruella as she put it on the table

"YES!" said Jaq

Lady Tremaine and Cruella went in the other room to keep talking, While Jaq and Gus got the key up to Cinderella. But as they were going up the stairs they ran into Lucifer, Tremaine's cat..He chased the mice as they tired to run and carry the key at the same time, They saw a hole in the wall and ran to it so they can loose Lucifer. As Tremaine and Cruella were talking the Duke pulled up.

"Oh he's here darling!" said Cruella

"ANASTASIA AND DRIZELLA, GET DOWN HERE!" Tremaine yelled at her daughters. The doorbell rang

Lady Tremaine answered the door

"We are hear to see if there's any women in the house!"

"Yes your Grace, There's two" replied Tremaine as her daughters came forward

"I'm Drizella" said Drizella

The Duke placed the shoe on Drizella but the shoe wouldn't fit it, Drizella was upset but she moved and let Anastasia have a turn, As the Duke place the shoe on her foot also and it was the same her foot was to big, Anastasia was in tears. "Are there anymore women in the house?" asked the Duke

"No your Grace" said Lady Tremaine

as Duke was about to leave he heard a voice coming down the stairs "Wait" the Duke turned around it was Cinderella, Jaq and Gus freed her. "Oh that's just the maid of the house" said Tremaine "I was told every woman must try on the show" replied the Duke, Cinderella sat down and the Duke place the shoe on her foot and it was a prefect fit, Lady Tremaine and her daughters were shocked as well as Cruella too. "I knew it you dumb girl" the mad Lady Tremaine "Now please my lady, That is no way to talk to the new Princess" said the Duke "PRINCESS!" yelled the Tremaine daughters as they fainted. Cinderella was taken to the castle. As soon as The Prince saw Cinderella he knew it was the same girl at the ball. The next day The Prince and Cinderella were married. At the wedding the Tremaine family was brought before Princess Cinderella they kneeled as Cinderella started to talk

"For years I put up with your abuse and let you all just use me, But it ends today and I am mainly talking to you stepmother, You evil is over. You will never again treat people the way you treated me for years. You treated me like tired to take away my happiness for your own happiness. I will make sure you are NEVER happy again." said Cinderella

"We'll go right ho..." Tremaine started to say before Cinderella replied

"No you won't go home stepmother, You will become a maid of the castle...You and your daughters will become a maid just like I was a maid in your house!" Lady Tremaine became red in the face she was angry very angry "NO! I should of killed you too with your foolish father! You will pay for this Cinderella I will make sure of it...Stupid girl" Lady Tremaine yelled. Cinderella and everyone else was shocked to learn that Lady Tremaine killed Cinderella's father, Most likely for the money

"I take that back, My stepsisters will become maids of the castle and MY Stepmother will be put to death!" said Cinderella. As Lady Tremaine begged Cinderella changed to change her mind the gaurds took her away and locked her in the dungeon where she would spend the rest of her days in until she was put to death. The stepsisters spent the rest of their days as maids. All of Cinderella's friends had nothing but happiness for the days to come...The Prince and Cinderella ruled the kingdom happily and they had nothing but the happiness Cinderella always wanted. The Prince and Princess Cinderella lived happily ever after.


	40. Belle

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 40: Belle

It's been a month since Belle got back to the Enchanted forest form the Once Upon a Time world, Belle misses Lady Belle but she had to get back to her home. Gaston has really been trying to get Belle to marry him but Belle just doesn't want too. One day Belle was heading to the book store to get another book to read she saw Gaston

"Hello Gaston" said Belle

"Why Belle, Where are you off too?" asked Gaston

"Book store" replied Belle

"Oh Belle, When will you learn...Reading isn't good for you. You really should be spending your time with me." said Gaston

"I'd rather diem, Gaston" replied Belle as she went on her way. Back at the house Belle's father Maurice was making dinner "Oh good your back" said Maurice "Sorry I was reading by the water" replied Belle "No worries, So did you see Gaston today?" asked Maurice  
"Everyday, He'll never get that I don't want to marry him" replied Belle

"Well who else are you going to be with?" asked Maurice

"No one, I don't need anyone but you Papa" smiled Belle as the two sat down for dinner. At the pub Gaston was angry that Belle truned him down again

"I'll have Belle one way or another!" he said

"I know you will" replied Lefou, Gaston's little helper

"She just needs to see I am the right one for her" said Gaston. In a castle deep in the Enchanted forest lived a Beast he was crused because he was greedy and mean so he was turned into a Beast by an Enchantress as the Beast he was very lonley and the only way to break the spell was true love. The next day in the village Belle's father was off to one of his fairs "Goodbye Belle, See you tonight!" said Maurice

"Goodbye Papa" replied Belle. Maurice was on the road for hours he was lost, Then he came arcoss a man "Hello, Do you know if there's anywhere I could stay for the night?" Maurice asked the man "I'm just traveling, But I think I saw a castle not far form here" said the man "Thank you" replied Maurice "Not a problem" said the man "Wait who are you?" asked Maurice "Jafar" replied Jafar "Thank you Jafar" replied Maurice. Jafar was going to the village himself to talk with Gaston. Maurice got to the big castle he let himself in "Hello" he said then before he could go in anymore the door slammed and Maurice heard a loud voice "WHO ARE YOU!" said the voice Maurice was scared and saw a very large figure in the shadows that grabbed him into the darkness. Jafar got to the pub "Gaston what did I come all the way form Agrabah for?" asked Jafar

"We both have something in common Jafar!" replied Gaston

"Which is?" said Jafar

"We both want women that don't want us!" replied Gaston

"Well I can get Jasmine easy, Her father will make her marry me!" said Jafar

"Not if he meets Aladdin first!" replied Gaston

"Ugh that street rat!" said Jafar

"Yep, So what if I helped you get her!" replied Gaston

"How would you do that?" asked Jafar

"I can get her to come and 'visit' Belle and there we both have our women and Aladdin will be out of the picture because he'll think Jasmine is just visiting Belle" replied Gaston

Jafar smiled wickedly and him and Gaston started to plan to get Belle and Jasmine.


	41. Jasmine's Arrival

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 41: Jasmine's Arrival

Belle had no idea Jasmine was on her way to the village so she went back to the book store to get a new book. At Gaston's pub Gaston and Jafar were still planning they couldn't let Belle see Jafar or she would know Gaston was up to something.

"Jasmine is on her way" Jafar said

"Oh good once she gets here we can finally get the both of them and they will be ours" replied Gaston

"No! We must give them a few days if we act right away they will know something" replied Jafar

"Very well then." said Gaston.

At home Belle was reading then she heard a knock at the door Belle answered the door and it was Jasmine

"Jasmine! Oh my goodness what are you doing here?" asked the shocked Belle

"Jafar is away form Agrabah we have no idea where he is, But I thought I would come see you!" replied Jasmine

"Well it's a wonderful treat to have you here" smiled Belle

"So where is your father?" asked Jasmine

"Oh he's at another one of his fairs, I thought he would of been back by now but maybe he's with one of his firends" replied Belle

"I'm sure he's fine" smiled Jasmine

"Come in, Get comfortable I'll get dinner ready" replied Belle. At the castle of the Beast, Maurice was still locked up he begged and begged but then he saw a light coming towards him he thought it was the Beast but it was a candle, He was so scared to see a candle walking towards him

"Oh please my friend, I mean no harm" said the candle

"You talk?" replied Maurice

"Oh yes! All of us do here" said the candle

"But how?" replied Maurice

"We are crused" said the candle

"Oh I see" replied Maurice

"Well I'm Lumiere and I'm sure my master will let you out soon" said Lumiere

"I hope so I gotta get home to my daughter" replied Maurice. The next day Belle and Jasmine were on a picnic in the meadow..But then Maurice's horse Philippe showed up "Oh no Philippe are you alright where's papa?" asked Belle "Something must of happened" said Jasmine "I think papa is in trouble or Philippe wouldn't be acting like this" replied Belle

"You are right" said Jasmine "Philippe take me to him" said Belle "I'll come!" asked Jasmine "No you need to stay here I don't want to put you in any danger, Just please stay here" replied Belle "Okay" said Jasmine and Philippe took Belle to the Beast's castle to save Maurice.


	42. Looking for Maurice

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 42: Looking for Maurice

When Belle and Philippe got to where her father was they came upon a huge castle "Papa must be in there" said Belle, The castle was big and dark. Belle knocked on the door "Hello?" she called out, No one answered so she just kept walking in "Is anyone here?" Belle called out once again and no one answered again. "That must be her!" said a voice "Who?" said another voice "The girl whose going to break the curse" said the other voice. Belle heard the voices "Hello someone please help me I am looking for my father!" Then she followed the voices and saw a light going up stairs and followed the light, When Belle got up to stairs she saw her father locked up "Oh my gosh papa there you are! Who did this to you?" said Belle "Oh Belle you've got to get out of here. Run for your life!" said Maurice

"Why whose doing this to you?" asked Belle

but before Maurice could say anything both of them heard a loud voice "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

Belle was scared but she had to save her father

"Please let my father go...He is cold and sick he needs to warm up" Belle replied

"HE ENTERED MY CASTLE WITH OUT ME KNOWING!" said the voice

"He just needed a place to stay for the night!" replied Belle

"HE SHOULD OF ASKED ME!" the voice said

Belle only could see a large shadow of the voice and she asked him to come into the light and when he did the voice turned out to be a big scary Beast, Belle was shocked. "Please Belle forget about me and go home" said Maurice

"No papa, Please Beast let me take his place! He needs to be warm!" replied Belle

"You would take his place?" asked the Beast

"Yes!...Papa my friend Jasmine is at home she will take care of you!" said Belle

Than Beast took Maurice and threw him in an enchanted carriage which took him back to the town. Belle was in tears thinking she would never see her father and friend again but she was hoping Jasmine would come look for her.

In the town pub Gaston was telling Jafar how he wanted to marry Belle and Jafar told Gaston he wanted to marry Jasmine so he could rule Agrabah.

"Well we will get our way one way or another" said Gastone

"Oh I know" smiled Jafar wickedly

Then Maurice entered the pub scared yelling for help

"Please! help he's got my daughter...He's got Belle"

"Who you fool?" asked Gaston

"A Beast a big scary mean Beast!" replied Maurice.

Then the whole pub started to laugh they didn't beileve Maurice. Then Maurice looked over and saw Jafar and it looked like to him he would have magic

"Oh please...Do you have magic of some kind? Please help my daughter!" begged Maurice

"What makes you think I have magic you idiot" replied Jafar

"Get him out of here" said Gaston. The men at the pub threw Maurice out in the snow. Maurice rushed home when he got home Princess Jasmine was making dinner for him and Belle. Maurice entered

"Jasmine!" he said "Oh hello Maurice, Is everything okay?" replied Jasmine

"No, He's got her...A Beast...He's got her locked up we've got to save her!" said Maurice

"Oh my, You are very cold you need to get into bed. I'll save Belle" replied Jasmine

"Okay but please be safe!" said Maurice, Jasmine went on her way to go find Belle..At the pub everyone was still laughing over Maurice besides Jafar he was looking out the window, As he was looking out the window he saw Jasmine walking in town than while Gastone was busy Jafar went outside to talk to Jasmine.

"Well my Princess! Funny seeing you here" said Jafar

Jasmine turned around shocked and said

"Jafar!"


	43. Jasmine's run in with Jafar

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 43: Jasmine's run in with Jafar

Jasmine was shocked to see Jafar in the village

"What are you doing here, Jafar?" asked Jasmine

"Oh I'm just site seeing!" replied Jafar

"As in site seeing do you mean me?" said Jasmine

"Maybe!" Jafar smiled wickedly

"I am still not going to marry you Jafar, You'll never rule my home!" replied Jasmine

"We will see about that, Princess...Now where are you off to now?" asked Jafar

"You don't need to know" replied Jasmine  
"Ah your off to try and save that Belle girl right? I thought that old man was just saying things" said Jafar

"He wasn't!" replied Jasmine as she walked off.

Later Jasmine got to the Beast's castle but she was outside the gate which was locked she needed to find another way to get in and find Belle. In the castle Belle was shown to her new room by the Beast, Belle was sad that she may never see her father again she was hoping Jasmine was on her way. Back at the pub Jafar was telling Gaston about his run in with Jasmine "We need to get our plan movie" said Gaston "It will move when it is meant to move" replied Jafar. At the Beast's castle the Beast wanted Belle to eat dinner with him but she was still upset and didn't want to. The Beast's friends Lumière and Cogsworth were telling him how he should treat Belle, Because they really thought she may be the girl that breaks the cruse that was put on the Beast. Later that night Belle came out of her room to look around the castle, She was amazed by how big it the castle was. Outside the castle Jasmine was still looking for away to get in but she wasn't having any luck!

At the pub Gaston wanted to know what really happened to Belle he thought that her father was just keeping him from her "I'll have Belle one way or another" he said. Jasmine finally got into the castle grounds by jummping over the gate "Belle has to be here somewhere" Jasmine said to herself, Jasmine let herself inside and started to walk around "Hello?" she yelled out she heard nothing she walked more into the castle "Belle are you here?" Jasmine yelled for Belle...The before Jasmine could say anything she heard a loud voice "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Please, I'm just looking for my friend" replied Jasmine

"You are not welcome here!" said the voice

"Plea..." Jasmine was about to say before she heard a voice call for help "Hello is anyone there? Help me please" it was Belle's voice then Jasmine followed the voice and ran as fast as she could but the loud voice followed her. It was The Beast...Jasmine was shocked she had never seen a Beast before "I said you are NOT welcome here!" the Beast said "I will leave soon as I have my friend Belle back" replied Jasmine "You can't have her back, She's my prisoner!" said The Beast

"Well if she is your prisoner then so am I!" replied Jasmine  
"No Jasmine, You can't" said Belle

"Very well!" replied the Beast

So Jasmine agreed to stay at the Beast's castle so she could be with Belle. Outside the castle Jafar was there he followed Jasmine "Ah so this is where the so called Beast lives" Jafar said to himself as he stood there watching the castle.


	44. A growing love

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 44: A growing love

Over the next few weeks Belle and Jasmine got use to living at the Beast's castle even though Belle wanted to go home to her father very badly and Jasmine soon had to get back to Agrabah. Both of the girls thought they should just make the best of what's going on most of the time the girls would help clean and cook while the Beast would stay in his west wing of the castle. One day Belle was dusting around the castle she went up to the west wing to ask the Beast if there was anything he wanted Belle knocked on the door "Who is it?" asked the Beast

"It's me, Belle" replied Belle

"What do you want?" asked the Beast

"Just wanted to see if there was anything I could do for you?" replied Belle

the Beast thought for a moment he was thinking how he thought no one cared about him. He opened the door and let Belle into the west wing and said "I would like your company. If that's okay with you?"

"I would love to be your company for awhile" replied Belle. So Belle and the Beast got to know each other a little bit, Beast told Belle how he got to be a beast. While Belle was with the Beast, Jasmine was walking around the castle while she was looking around she saw locked door she tired to open it but nothing would work. Then Jasmine saw Mrs. Potts down the hall and went to go ask her what was behind the door.  
"Hi...Tea pot...Not sure of your name. But what is behind that locked door?" asked Jasmine

"Hello dear, I'm Mrs. Potts. Just another guest of the castle like you and your friend" replied Mrs. Potts

"Guest?" said Jasmine

"Yes!" replied Mrs. Potts. Jasmine still tired get the door open but as she was Lumiere came up to her and said "Can I help you miss?"

"Yes you can I want to know whose behind his door" replied Jasmine

"Well I can get the key but the master wouldn't like it" said Lumiere

"Well your master is with my friend Belle right now so I think he's busy!" replied Jasmine, So Lumiere went to go get the key. In the ball room Belle and the Beast had dinner together they were becoming friends. Back at the door Lumiere returned with the key and gave it to Jasmine when Jasmine unlocked the door she saw a little loin cub in there

"Aw how sweet!" said Jasmine

"Yes he is" replied Lumiere

"Where did he come from?" Jasmine asked

"His name is Simba he's from the Pride Lands. He's on the run from his evil uncle Scar so the master took him in to stay safe!" replied Lumiere

"Oh wow that Beast actually has some good in his heart?" asked Jasmine

"More than you think" replied Lumiere. So Jasmine stayed with Simba and took care of him. At the pub in the village Gaston was waiting for Jafar to return back from the Beast's castle with any news then came in a loin and he did a loud roar everyone in the pub was scared but Gaston wasn't the loin was Scar from the Pride Lands looking for Simba

"I think your in the wrong aera" said Gaston  
"Actually I am hunting" replied Scar

"Hunting huh? What for?" asked Gaston

"My brat nephew!" replied Scar

"Well I haven't seen any loins around here but I am a hunter so I would be glad to help you look for him." said Gaston. So Scar stayed at the pub with Gaston and waited til Jafar returned. The next day at the castle the Beast surprised Belle with her very own library she loved it so much the librart was very big, "There's enough books in here to last a lifetime" said Belle

"So you like it?" asked the Beast

"Oh Beast I love it. Thank you so much" replied Belle as she hugged the Beast and kissed him on the cheek, Beast asked Belle to dinner and to a dance this time and Belle said yes. While Belle and Beast were at dinner, Jasmine took Simba outside for some fresh air, While Jasmine and Simba were outside Jafar saw them from afar then he rushed back to the pub to tell Gaston it was time to move on them. Belle and the Beast danced til the night was dark, Then Belle told the Beast she knew that there was good in him and she was proud of everything he's done, The Beast smiled. Back at the pub Jafar returned "Jasmine's still there Gaston so is Belle and the Beast is real!" said Jafar

"He is? He better stay away from MY Belle!" replied Gaston

"Well from the looks of it kind of looks like Belle and the Beast are getting close." said Jafar. Then Gaston's face grew red with anger. "You didn't happen to see a loin cub there did you?" Scar said

"Actually I did he was outside with Princess Jasmine" replied Jafar

"Prefect!" said Scar.


	45. Gaston

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 45: Gaston

Years ago in the Enchanted Forest before the hunter that we know as Gaston was actually a hunter, He lived with his mom Helen and his dad Patrick. They lived in the Enchated Forest at the time when The Evil Queen was the Queen, Gaston's family was very poor they lived in a little cottage in the forest. Patrick Gaston's father was a hunter he hunted for food mostly because if he didn't there would be no food to eat. Gaston wanted to be a hunter like his father so one day while Patrick was hunting he took Gaston along with him

"Okay Gaston, if you do this you must take this seriously no messing around" said Patrick

"I won't mess around!" replied Gaston

"We must go deep into the forest that way the Queen's gaurds don't see us. The Evil Queen doesn't like us hunting in her forest." said Patrick

"But dad this isn't her forest it's everyone's forest she is just the Queen of it." replied Gaston

"Yes, but she is a ruthless Queen so she think's it is hers." said Patrick. So Patrick and Gaston went on with there hunting so they could get home for dinner.

A year later Gaston was much grown up and could hunt on his own now. But Helen and Patrick thought it was time for Gaston to go to school and meet friends and learn things.

"It's really the best thing for him, Pat." said Helen

"I know Hel, Should we go tell him?" replied Patrick

"Yes!" said Helen

So Patrick and Helen went to go tell Gaston about him going to school. When they told him Gaston got angry "I don't want to go to school!" he said

"But Gaston dear, It's the best thing for you." repiled Helen

"But mom why? I want to just hunt all day!" said Gaston

"Now Gaston what kind of life is that? How could you meet or learn anything new hunting all day?" asked Helen

"I won't I just want to kill things!" replied Gaston

"Now son, If your mother says your going to school then your going to school." Patrick said as he jumped in

"But da..." Said Gaston

"YOU ARE GOING! That is final." replied Patrick

Gaston went angry to his room. The next day it was Gaston's first day of school.

When Gaston got there he really didn't like it he didn't like staying in a classroom all day. But when lunch came along he liked that. At lunch he saw two girls sitting under a tree so he went to go talk to them.  
"Well hello girls!" Gaston smiled

"Oh hello!" said one of the girls

"You two are so pretty, What is your names?" asked Gaston  
"Well I am Tiana!" repiled Tiana

"Well hello Tiana, Nice to meet you!" said Gaston

then the other girl stood up and Gaston was dreamy in the eyes "And who might you be?" said Gaston

"I'm Belle!" replied Belle

"Nice to meet you.."Said Gaston

"You too!" replied Belle

as her and Tiana walked off.

Gaston was in love he wanted Belle so badly. So day after day Gaston would flirt with Belle and she would just get so annoyed she didn't feel the same way about Gaston.

Years later Gaston got done with school and sadly his mom Helen got very sick and died. That angered and made Gaston sad. So over the years it was just him and his dad, Patrick!

Gaston got to learn his father's ture colors after Helen died. Patrick was a cruel stuck up and self centered person.

Gaston didn't like that at all and wanted his dad back when he was happy. But Patrick was only happy with Helen alive, He didn't care about Gaston anymore. One night Gaston told his father about Belle.  
"Belle is such a pretty girl dad. I may ask her out." said Gaston  
"Why would she want to go out with you?" asked Patrick

"She's a sweet girl and I am a sweet guy so it works out!" replied Gaston

"I doubt she'll say yes Gaston, Come on let's be real" said Patrick

"You know ever since mom died you've become a real jerk. Just watch Belle will say yes and I'll be happier than you ever were or will be." replied Gaston has he walked out of the house slamed the door. The next day Gaston when to go ask Belle out at the library she worked at.

"Hello Belle." said Gaston

"Hi Gaston." smiled Belle

"How is your day going?" asked Gaston  
"It's going good!" replied Belle

"That's good, Hey listen I was wondering if I could take you out later tonight?" asked Gaston

"Oh Gaston, That's very sweet of you but I just don't feel the same about you. I am sorry, We can be firends!" replied Belle

"Oh...Okay..." said Gaston as he walked away in anger and sadness, He thought to himself "Dad was right!" and just then he rushed home. When Gaston got home his father was sitting at the dinner table

"So how did the date go?" said Patrick knowing Belle said no

"I think you know how it went dad!" replied Gaston

"I am guess I was right." said Patrick

"She said no." replied Gaston

"I told you, Your just not meant for her. Hell your not meant for this world anymore..You are two sweet and nice that will get you no where in life dumb boy." said Patrick

"Yes it will. I will find happiness even if it isn't with Belle." replied Gaston

"You happy? Please give me a break." said Patrick

"I can be happy. You actually could too if you would just let mom go and rest in peace she can't come back, Dad." replied Gaston

"I'd rather have your mom back than you. If I could trade I would too. Oh and Belle won't ever be happy with you boy." said Patrick

Just then Gaston saw Patrick's hunting shoutgun on the table "Don't even think about it" said Patrick and before Patrick could take it Gaston was faster and got it first "This is your last chance dad to change and be the dad to use to be." said Gaston pointing the gun at his father.

"I'll never change..I won't ever love you and that tramp Belle will never love you as well." replied Patrick.

When Patrick called Belle a tramp Gaston grew with anger and his face got red, "Oh come on so..." Patrick said as Gaston shot him in the chest

"I gave you a chance dad and I am sorry!" said Gaston

"I'll see you in hell." said Patrick as his last dying words.

"Actually, I'm not sorry! I'll prove to you dad. Belle will be mine!" said Gaston to his father's body as he smiled wickedly.

The ruthless hunter was born.


	46. The Black Cauldron

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 46: The Black Cauldron

A hundred years in a land within the Enchanted Forest called Prydain before everything that happened in this story such as The Evil Queen ruling the kingdom, Snow White on the run, Maleficent's rise to power, Evil Queen's kick out, Classic characters enter the Once Upon a Time word, Lady Tremaine's abuse over Cinderella, Also Cinderella's happy ending and now Belle and Princess Jasmine's story. It was a time of noble men and knights, But in a dark forest lived an evil king called The Horned King he was a very evil king he wanted one thing and one thing only and that was a Black Cauldron it he had the Black Cauldron it would give him an army of the dead and other evil magic, He had to figure out how to get it. On the other side of the dark forest in the farm lands lived an old man named Dallben and a young boy lived with him named Taran he was a "assistant pig-keeper". Taran dreamed of fighting in wars and becoming a great hero he was tired of the pig keeper life but he had to do it. He had to care for a very special pig named Hen Wen she has the ability to prophesy about future events and reveal hidden information and The Horned King must never get a hold of her. One day while tending to Hen Wen Taran told her "One day I'll be a real hero! You'll see".

Then while washing Hen-Wen she became very scared, Dallben told Taran to bring her inside.  
"There's something you must know. Hen Wen is very special." Then Dallben put a bowl of water in front of her and she put her snout into the water and than images started to appear. Dallben started to see the image in the water was The Horned King "STOP!" he told Hen Wen, Taran was confused

"Who was that?" asked Taran

"It was The Horned King" replied Dallben

"Horned King?" said Taran

"Yes he's a very evil king only after two things!" replied Dallben

"Which are?" asked Taran

"The Black Cauldron and Hen Wen" replied Dallben

"Why would be want Hen Wen?" asked Taran in fear

"Because she can find the Black Cauldron for him and once he gets a hold of it there's no telling what evil things he could do to this world. Which is why you must leave here and take Hen Wen somwhere safe!" replied Taran

"Safe? Where's Safe?"

You must take her to the light side of the Enchanted Forest where the good kings and queens are. They will help you and The Horned King won't find you there." replied Dallben as he sent Taran on his way with Hen Wen. While walking through the Prydain forest he was playing around acting like he was a warrior using a stick for a sword but he was in so much of a day dream he didn't realize that Hen Wen went missing. As Taran was walking through the forest searching for Hen Wen he came across a funny creature named Gurgi who steals an apple out of Taran's hand "Hey you give that back right now" Taran demanded "Oh no I can't give up munchies and crunchies." Taran was upset that his apple was taken but then he asked Gurgi if he had seen Hen Wen somewhere but just ask they could move they heard a loud roar it was two dragons chasing Hen Wen, Taran went after the dragons to try and save the poor little pig but they were to strong for Taran. So Taran fallowed the dragons which led him to an evil looking castle it was the castle of The Horned King. "I got to get Hen back somehow. I must go in there!" Said Taran but Gurgi showed up and begged Taran not to go in the evil place but Taran had no choice. Inside the castle while Taran was looking for Hen Wen he saw her and she was going to be put to death if she didn't tell The Horned King where the Cauldron was so Taran screamed "No no no" the guards of the castle pointed swords and spears at Taran but The Horned King said not to harm him.

"So you must be the keeper of his pig!" said Horned King

"Yes I am" replied Taran

"Make her use her powers to find the Cauldron" demanded The Horned King

"No I won't!" replied Taran

"Very well then the pig is no use to me. Kill her" said The Horned King

"No wait" replied Taran as he made Hen Wen use her powers. The Horned King was amazed the see that the Cauldron was actually real. Taran and Hen Wen tired to get away but it didn't work Hen Wen escaped but Taran was thrown in the castle dungeon.

Taran hoped Hen Wen got away to somewhere safe. After awhile a girl showed up in the dungeon and was shocked to see Taran there

"Oh hello. I didn't think anyone was in here!" said the girl

"Oh I am" replied Taran

"Well I am Eilonwy, Princess Eilonwy" said Eilonwy

"You're a princess?" asked Taran

"Yes!" smiled Eilonwy

"That's wonderful" Taran smiled back

"Are you a prince?" asked Eilonwy

"No I'm a...assistant pig-keeper" replied Taran

"Oh so your the pig keeper to the pig that escaped?" asked Eilonwy

"How do you know?" asked Taran

"It's all through the castle. Everyone knows. Well you are more welcome to come along with me if you'd like." replied Eilonwy

"Okay I will" said Taran

"Where to do you have to go?" asked Eilonwy

"The Enchanted Forest" replied Taran

"Oh I've been there. I'll go with you" said Eilonwy.

So Taran and Eilonwy wondered around the castle looking for a way out then they came across a man who was a prisoner "HELP!" yelled the man "Where here to help" said Taran "What's your name?" asked Eilonwy "I'm Fflewddur Fflam" said the man "Nice to meet you!" said both Eilonwy and Taran as the helped Fflewddur. But the guards noticed that the tree were trying to escape so they chased the three through out the castle. Finally the three were able to escape the castle out to the forest.

FLASH FORWARD

Years and years pasted the three heros Taran, Eilonwy and Fflewddur disappeared no one knew where they were the just thought they were in hiding from The Horned King others didn't even know who they were. But as time went on the world became more of a darker place, The Horned King was still alive but he was very old. It was in the time when The Evil Queen was the ruler. Horned King thought he would ask her for help finding the three that disappeared and the The Black Cauldron. At the castle of The Evil Queen she was busy hunting down Snow White, She had no time to talk to anyone so when The Horned King tired to get into her castle The Queen's guards wouldn't let him but Horned King was still powerful and used his ancient magic and turned them into dust.

"Who the hell are you?" Evil Queen asked

"I am The Horned King from Prydain." replied The Horned King

"The Horned King? I thought you were just a legend, A story." said the shocked Evil Queen

"I am real. I am very old but I have anctent magic" replied Horned King

"So what can I help you with?" asked The Evil Queen

"I am in search of three people and a Black Cauldron" replied Horned King

"Oh yes the legend of the Black Cauldron and Taran, Eilonwy and Fflewddur disappearance. My guess they were hiding from you! I'm sure they knew where your Cauldron was. But wouldn't they be very old or dead by now?" said The Evil Queen

"My guess is they are still alive by using magic and have the Cauldron if you help me I'll help you find Snow White and you'll have the one thing you always wanted from the girl...Her heart!" replied The Horned King.

The Evil Queen agreed to try and help The Horned King find the Cauldron as well as the three missing people.

FLASH FORWARD

At the castle of The Beast it was a winter night Belle and the Beast were in the library reading books by the fire. Princess Jasmine was eating dinner with Simba. Outside Jafar and Scar were still waiting to get Jasmine and the loin cub. Gaston was looking through the window at Beast and Belle he grew with rage. The wood for the fire by the dinner table ran out "I am going to get some more wood outside" Jasmine said Simba smiled. Outside in the wood shed Jasmine got a pile of wood but when she turned around Jafar was standing there and said "Hello my sweet princess" as he held Jasmine up in the air by the neck Jasmine screamed, Beast and Belle heard the scream and ran to Jasmine's rescue.


	47. Belle's choice

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 47: Belle's choice

As Belle and The Beast ran to save Jasmine from Jafar, Gaston waited until they were out of the room to sneak in through the window and plan to kill The Beast and take Belle for his own. When Beast and Belle got to Jasmine they saw Jafar holding her by the neck trying to use his magic on her.

"Let her go" yelled The Beast

"Oh well hello my furry friend. I was just getting my bride!" replied Jafar

"I'm not your friend" said The Beast

"Let me go now!" said Jasmine

"Oh my dear. I tend to when we're back in Agrabah on our wedding day" replied Jafar

"I will not marry you!" said Jasmine.

Just then the Beast ran and jumped on Jafar knocking both his staff and Jasmine out of his hands, While Belle went to check on Jasmine, Beast told Jafar to get out.

"You will leave my castle and this town and go back to Agrabah and never return" said The Beast

"Oh and what makes you think I'll listen to you?" replied Jafar. Just as The Beast was about to end Jafar he heard a voice behind him "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" The Beast turned around and it was Gaston holding Belle by the arm with Jasmine on the ground next to them. The Beast grew with anger seeing him holding Belle's arm just as Beast could say let her go Gaston said.

"Belle is coming back to town with me!"

"Why would I do that?" asked Belle

"Because if you don't your father will die!" replied Gaston

"You wouldn't dare harm my father" cried Belle

"Oh but I have another furry friend with him right now waiting for my say" replied Gaston, Jasmine on the floor realized she left Simba alone she got up and ran to the dinner table where she left him. Simba was gone Scar had gotten him. Jasmine was in tears. Belle also realized that Scar was the one with her father and she thought "I have no choice but to go" said Belle, Beast also had no choice but to let her go her father's life was on the line. Belle went with Gaston

"I want to see my father" said Belle

"Oh you will" replied Gaston.

Gaston and Belle went to the tavern  
"We have lots of work to do tonight because tomorrow is our wedding" said Gaston

Belle played along she thought it was the best thing to do. Later that night Gaston wanted a drink

"I need a drink" he said

"Oh honey let me make you one" replied Belle

"You?" asked Gaston a bit shocked

"Yes dear I better learn since our big day is tomorrow" said Belle. Gaston finally thought he got Belle to fall in love with him. While making Gaston's drink Belle added sleeping powder when Gaston took a drink and fell right to sleep.


	48. Gaston's rage

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 48: Gaston's rage

When Gaston woke up form being knocked out from Belle, He realized Belle was gone! He knew where she went...Back to The Beast's castle...Gaston got the whole town and they went to the castle as a mob. At the castle Beast was so happy to see Belle again, "I thought I would never see you again!" said The Beast

"I knocked Gaston out!" replied Belle

"You did what?" asked The Beast

"I put sleeping powder in his drink" replied Belle

"You do realize he may know that you came back here" Beast said

"Yes! But we can fight!" replied Belle. After thinking about it, Everyone in the castle was getting ready for war. All the furniture got set up, Lumière, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and everyone else was really to fight. But as she was at the castle Belle forgot about her father and knew she had to go back for him. "I'll be right back!" Belle told Beast. When Belle got back to the town and went to the house Monsieur D'Arque who runs the local madhouse was outside the house, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Belle

"I've come to collect your father." replied Monsieur D'Arque

"For what?" asked Belle

"To take him to the madhouse unless you marry Sir. Gaston!" replied Monsieur D'Arque

"What!? Gaston put you up to this? I will not marry him" said Belle

"Very well then, You made your choice" replied Monsieur D'Arque. But the door to the house was open and Belle could see inside and she saw her father sick in bed and pushed Monsieur D'Arque aside and ran in the house and locked the door.  
"Papa! I'm here" said Belle

"Oh Belle, You're okay!" replied Maurice

"I am fine!" said Belle

"That awful Beast didn't hurt you" replied Maurice

"Papa, He's not awful at all he's actually so sweet and kind" smiled Belle. Then Belle and Maurice saw Belle's bag on the chair fall on the ground and out popped Chip.  
"Chip, What are you doing here?" asked Belle

Chip told Belle and Maurice that the castle was almost under attack, "It must be Gaston!" said Belle. Then Belle, Maurice and Chip raced back to the castle. At the castle Gaston told the mob to kill all in their path but leave The Beast to him. When Gaston and the mob reached the castle they entered the castle the furniture and the mob faught but Gaston was able to sneak away and find The Beast but The Beast was hiding "Did you really think that she would love you Beast? She's not coming back!" lied Gaston. Then Beast grew sad and really thought Belle wasn't coming back. Before Gaston went up to the west wing he saw Jafar on the stairs knocked out  
"Jafar, Wake up!" said Gaston

Jafar woke up but he didn't know what had happen

"Where's Jasmine?" asked Jafar

"Nevermind that you're going to help me!" demanded Gaston

"Help you with what?" asked Jafar

"Kill The Beast!" replied Gaston

"Oh no The Beast was your thing I came here for Jasmine!" said Jafar

"You fool!" replied Gaston as he held Jafar by the neck but Jafar used his snake staff and disappeared, Gaston was mad but he had better thing to do like kill The Beast. When Gaston reached the west wing he yelled out to The Beast how Belle doesn't love him, Finally Beast jumped out and attacked Gaston. Beast threw Gaston out the window and they started to fight as it rained. Finally Belle returned and begged Gaston not to hurt Beast from below. Finally Beast held Gaston by the neck ready to drop him to his death below...Belle was at the top of the castle she told Beast to let Gaston go and come with her as Beast reached for Belle's hand Gaston stabbed The Beast in the back The Beast roared then Gaston saw Jafar below and grew with rage but as he was about to stab The Beast again and kill him Gaston lost his balance and fell to his death in the darkness below "Ahhhhh" screamed Gaston as he fell to his doom. Gaston was dead everyone was glad but once Belle got Beast to the top of the castle she tired to save him but she was to late Beast died Belle laid on him and said something to him for the first time "I love you!" and just like that something started to happen magic beams lefted Beast up and transported him back into a human. Belle was shocked and as well as Beast when he realized he was human "Beast?" asked Belle "It's me!" replied Beast as he turned into a handsome Prince, Everyone else in the castle was also turned back into their human forms, Belle and The Prince/Beast knew that they loved each other. But Belle knew it wasn't their happy ending yet, Belle was worried about Jasmine and what Jafar would do to her..So Belle and Beast went to Agrabah to try and stop Jafar and save Jasmine and the rest of people of Agrabah.


	49. Jafar vs Aladdin (BatB story arc finale)

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 49: Jafar vs Aladdin

At the palace in Agrabah Jafar had taken over the palace he placed the Sultan under a spell with his snake staff and forced Jasmine to marry him. Down at the market place a boy named Aladdin knew the Princess but she had told Aladdin or 'Prince Ali' as she knew him that she was going to see her friend Belle, Jasmine did not know Ali was really the boy that saved her in the market place not that long ago. Everyone in the land knew of Jafar taking over. Aladdin wanted to be the one to save everyone so he called his friend The Genie for help, Aladdin wanted Genie to kill Jafar but Genie reminded Aladdin that he doesn't kill

"Come on Genie! That snake has taken over and I bet your more powerful than him!" said Aladdin

"More powerful or not kid doesn't matter I can't kill!" replied Genie

"Fine then I wish to be taken to the palace!" said Aladdin. Genie took him to the palace. When they got there they saw guards everywhere

"They must work for Jafar now" said Genie

"I bet they do!" replied Aladdin

"What should we do?" asked Genie

"We need to get in there and stop Jafar so I wish for the guards to be turned into little frogs" replied Aladdin. So the Genie turned the guards into frogs. Inside the throne room Jafar had Jasmine tied up

"I will never marry you Jafar" said Jasmine

"Oh yes, Yes you will" smiled Jafar wickedly

As Jafar went on and on about marrying Jasmine, Aladdin had time to sneak in and Jasmine saw him but it wasn't long before Jafar realized he was there.  
"I knew I could smell a street rat in here" said Jafar

"You need to let her go!" demanded Aladdin, Shocked Jasmine realized that Aladdin was really Prince Ali but Jasmine didn't have time to be mad at him. Aladdin tried to fight off Jafar

"You'll never beat me street rat" said Jafar

"Oh yeah you snake!" replied Aladdin

"Snake huh? How about I show you how snake like I can be?" asked Jafar. Then before Aladdin's eyes Jafar turned into a huge snake. Aladdin had his sword but that wasn't doing him any good he couldn't ask Genie for help because Jafar trapped him and made him his own personal genie..Aladdin was loosing the snake Jafar was to big and strong, Jasmine was scared that Aladdin was going to die but then the doors open and in came running The Beast and Belle, Snake Jafar threw Aladdin aside and started fighting The Beast, Even though Beast was human again he still could fight like The Beast he once was. Belle went to go check on Aladdin and free everyone. Jafar turned back into his evil human self and asked

"Where is Gaston?"

"Dead! He fell to his death from my castle after stabbing me" replied Beast

"Oh well he was weak anyways all he wanted was to marry Belle!" said Jafar

"Well all you want is to marry Jasmine?" replied Beast

"No I want to marry Jasmine just so I could rule Agrabah" said Jafar. So Jafar and Beast kept fighting but Jafar for got that he had put his staff down and when he went to go get it the staff was gone

"Looking for this?" said Jasmine standing behind him with his snake staff

"Give that back to me you fool of a girl" replied Jafar

"Never!" said Jasmine as he mashed his staff onto the ground in little pieces, Jafar was so mad but before he could walk away to go hurt Jasmine but Aladdin came up behind Jafar with a sword and stabbed him from the back through the chest Jafar fell to ground he wasn't dead yet though

"Any last words?" asked Aladdin

"You think you will ever be a prince? You will always be nothing but a foolish street rat in love with a princess" replied Jafar, Aladdin's face grew red and in that moment he stabbed Jafar once again but this time in the heart killing him. Everyone was overjoyed and so happy that both Gaston and Jafar were dead but Jasmine knew that one got away

"What is it Jasmine?" asked Belle

"Scar got away with Simba" replied Jasmine

"Do you know where he has taken him?" Belle asked once again

"He took him back to the Pride Lands, He'll be fine Simba will grow up and take down Scar and become king but that's for another story" said The Sultan. Jasmine realized Aladdin was the one she loved

"I choose you, Aladdin" said Jasmine  
"I love you Jasmine" replied Aladdin

"I love you too" said Jasmine and then the two kissed. But It was time for Belle and the Beast to return back to their home. Gaston and Jafar were dead all their problems were over...Well for now anyways, Belle and Beast headed home while Jasmine and Aladdin will always stay friends with them they had a wedding to plan as did the Belle and Beast. Everyone was happy and they all finally got their happy ending.


	50. Narnia

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 50: Narnia

War was in London all the kids had to leave to the country side until the war was over. Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy did not want to leave their mother but they had no choice but to. Their own father was in the war. So all the kids went on the train to go live with a Professor. When the kids got to their new home it was a very big house they were welcomed by a woman named Mrs. Macready she was the housekeeper to the Professor, She showed the kids around the house and said "Do not touch anything in the house" and led the kids to their room. The first day they were there the kids were very bored and just sat around all day reading books then Lucy said

"Lets play hide and seek please"

"Hide and seek? No" said Edmund

"Come on Ed that's something to do" said Peter. So Peter started to count and Susan, Edmund and Lucy started to find a place to hide. Susan hid in a trunk, Edmund in a cloest and Lucy found a big Wardrobe she went in and peek through the door to wait for Peter. Lucy kept backing up and as she was backing up she felt pines of a pine tree and tripped and fell into a snowy world, Lucy was amazed and started to look around then she heard foot steps and turned around and screamed and she also hread another scream when she truned around she saw a man with goat legs "What are you?" asked Lucy

"Well I'm a faun, My name is Mr. Tumnus" replied Mr. Tumnus

"Oh nice to meet you." smiled Lucy

"It's cold out here would you like to come to my house for tea?" asked Mr. Tumnus

"I would love that" replied Lucy. So Mr. Tumnus led Lucy to his house deep in the snowy woods. When they got intside he started a fire and poored Lucy some tea. Lucy told Mr. Tumnus about the war and how her father was in it and Mr. Tumnus told Lucy his father was also in a war. While Lucy was drinking tea Mr. Tumnus played music and Lucy fell asleep. When Lucy woke up it was dark "Oh I've been here for hours" she said to herself she wondered where Mr. Tumnus was though, He was sitting in a corner crying

"Whatever is the matter?" asked Lucy

"I've done something awful" replied Mr. Tumnus

"What did you do?" asked Lucy

"Well your a daughter of Eve, It was once said that one day two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve would enter Narnia. The reason it's so cold and snowy here because the land is under a cruse"

"A cruse? Who put the cruse on this land?" Lucy asked

"Well she calls her self The Queen of Narnia but really she's called The White Witch she cast the cruse it's been a hundred years and everyone who lives here has been hoping for spring for a long time. But she has froced me to bring them to her " replied Mr. Tumnus

"Why is she so mad?" asked Lucy

"Well the rumor has it The White Witch is from a mystical land called The Enchanted Forest." Mr. Tumnus replied

"Who sent her here then?" Lucy wanted to know

"Well it's said that she's been here for a long time but when she tired to go back to The Enchanted Forest an Evil Queen banished her back here she wasn't happy but she hasn't been happy for years no one knows the actual reason" Mr. Tumnus replied.

The Mr. Tumnus realized it was getting late and Lucy had to get back. When Lucy entered her world again it was like time didn't pass at all Peter was still counting from the game, But when Lucy told them about Narnia and The White Witch's story but when the other were hearing stories about magical lands, fauns, Evil Queens, Witches it was very hard for them to believe Lucy. When Lucy showed them the Wardrobe there was a back to it there was no other land "Lucy this is silly" said Edmund

"But it was really there!" replied Lucy  
"Oh yeah sure!" said Edmund

"It really was" Lucy kept trying to say

"Time to stop with the games Lucy" Susan said

"But..." Lucy said

"Yes their just games" Edmund said.

Lucy ran to her bed in tears.

"Nice job really nice job Ed you made her cry" said Peter

"Stop acting like dad. You're not him" replied Edmund in anger as he ran away

"Well that was handled nicely" said Susan as she went to go comfort Edmund. Later that night Lucy went to go check the Wardrobe and the land was there again. Edmund followed Lucy.


	51. Edmund meets The White Witch

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 51: Edmund meets The White Witch

As Edmund followed Lucy through the Wardrobe he just thought she was hiding in there he called out "Lucy, Are you in here?" there was no answer then Edmund felt cold and then he finally entered Narnia he was shocked that Lucy was actually right. He was cold but he kept on walking through the snowy world as she kept walking he saw a mysterious sleigh coming towards him, The sleigh stopped and out popped a small dwarf and started to chase Edmund the dwarf made Edmund fall he was about the stab Edmund with his dagger but then a voice said "Stop!" it was The White Witch she was stocked to see Edmund there "Hello son of Adam" said The White Witch "Hello? Who are you?" asked Edmund

"Is that any way to talk to a Queen?" replied White Witch

"Oh I'm sorry. You're majesty" said Edmund. Then Edmund got into her sleigh and The White Witch told Edmund how lonley she was and she told him stories of the Enchanted Forest where she once lived she told Edmund of The Evil Queen that sent her here, Edmund enjoyed some turkish delight while he listened to The White Witch's story...Then Edmund told the Witch that his sister has been here and she's been with the faun Mr. Tumnus.

"I would very much like to meet your brother and sister!" said The White Witch

"Why there's nothing that great about them" replied Edmund

"I have my reasons" said The White Witch. Then The White Witch showed Edmund where her house was, It was between two mountains. Edmund promised to bring Peter, Susan and Lucy to her. The White Witch told Edmund what a great king he would be and maybe one day they both could return to the Enchanted Forest one day and defeat The Evil Queen as revenge of sending The White Witch to Narnia. Edmund smiled and agreed that it would be great..But when Edmund asked for some more turkish delight, The White Witch yelled "NO!" Edmund was shocked then she said "When you come to my house with your brother and sisters..You can have as much as you would like!" Smiled The White Witch...Then Edmund got out of the sleigh and The White Witch went on her way. Edmund thought he just met the real Queen of Narnia. As Edmund started to walk back to the Wardrobe and then Lucy spotted him

"Edmund?" asked Lucy

"Hi" replied Edmund  
"Oh Edmund you're here I told you this place was real" replied Lucy in joy

"Where were you?" asked Edmund

"I was with Mr. Tumnus..He told me more stories about The White Witch, She thinks she is the Queen of Narnia but really Aslan is the real ruler of Narnia" replied Lucy. Then Edmund just thought that he met the Queen of Narnia but it really was the evil White Witch. Edmund felt sorry for her by hearing her story of The Evil Queen sending her to Narnia. When both Edmund and Lucy went back through the Wardrobe Lucy woke Peter and Susan up

"It's real it's actually real" said Lucy  
"Oh not again Lucy" replied Peter

"It is and Edmund was there too this time" said Lucy

"Really Ed?" Peter asked Edmund

"Well you know kids these days like to play silly games" replied Edmund. Lucy was in tears and ran to her room but as she was running she ran into the Professor!


	52. Narnia is actually real

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 52: Narnia is actually real

After waking the Professor up and running into him the hallway. Mrs. Macready also woke up in anger that the kids woke the Professor up too. But the Professor told Mrs. Macready it was okay and to get Lucy a cup of tea while he talked to Peter and Susan.

"So it seems your sister is upset with something!" asked the Professor

"She keeps going on and on about a magical Wardrobe upstairs!" replied Susan, The Professor was shocked that they didn't believe Lucy

"How come you don't believe her?" asked the Professor

"Because it's silly sir!" replied Susan

"She's your sister, You're family!...At least you could play along" said the Professor. Susan and Peter really thought about what the Professor said. The next day the four kids were playing baseball outside because it was a nice day out, Edmund kept saying how bored he was and how he wanted to play hide and seek again. "I thought you said that was a kids game?" asked Peter

"At least it's something to do!" replied Edmund. Just as they could do anything else Peter through the ball to Edmund and he hit it so hard it crashed through a window. Before they could get in trouble with Mrs. Macready the kids thought it would be best to hide. So it turned into a game of cat and mouse. Finally the kids got the room where the Wardrobe was in, Edmund encouraged the others to hide in the Wardrobe. When the four got in there was hardly any room the kids backed up and fell onto a snowy ground. When Peter and Susan looked up they were shocked to see that Narnia was actually real.

"impossible" said Susan

Peter and Susan said sorry to Lucy but they were not happy with Edmund that he told a lie. Lucy wanted to take them to meet Mr. Tumnus, Peter got the coats from the Wardrobe and gave Edmund a girls coat and went on their way to meet Mr. Tumnus. When the kids got the the house of Mr. Tumnus it looked like it was broken into, Lucy ran into the house with Peter, Susan and Edmund behind her..When they got in there was a note saying that Mr. Tumnus was arrested for help a daughter of Eve. But before they could say anything a beaver they up to them. He was a talking beaver, He told Lucy about Mr. Tumnus's arrested and how he was there. He started to tell them about The White Witch and her plans but they talk outside becuse some of the trees were on the Witch's side. So Mr. Beaver took them to his damn where Mrs. Beaver was she was so excited to meet the kids. Both Mr. and Mrs. Beaver told the kids of The White Witch's plan to overpower Aslan and to kill them and return to the Enchanted Forest to kill The Evil Queen there. As they were talking they noticed Edmund was gone the Beavers thought they betrayed them. So the Beavers and the kids went to go try to save Edmund.


	53. Edmund in The White Witch's control

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 53: Edmund in The White Witch's control

Edmund slowly made this way to The White Witch's castle, Peter, Susan, Lucy and the Beavers were not far behind him. When the kids and the Beavers got to the castle they saw Edmund going in from afar, Lucy screamed his name but the Beavers told her not to do that or the Witch will hear her. When Edmund entered the courtyard he saw many snowy statues everywhere then he came across a wolf one but when he stepped over it he came alive and pushed Edmund on him on the ground.

"Who are you?" said the wolf

"I'm Edmund...The Queen invited me?" replied Edmund

"Oh yes, Son of Adam. You're lucky your here by The Queen. I am Maugrim" said Maugrim. Maugrim led Edmund to The White Witch's throne room when they got there Maugrim told Edmund to wait there while he got The White Witch. Edmund sat in her throne. The White Witch walked in seeing him on his throne

"Do you like it?" asked The White Witch

"Oh yes, You're Majesty" replied Edmund

"I thought you might, Tell me Edmund, Are your sisters deaf?" asked The White Witch

"No?" replied Edmund

"And your brother is he..unintelligent?" said The White Witch

"Well, I think so but mum sa..." Edmund started to say

"THEN HOW DARE YOU COME ALONE!." yelled The White Witch

"I tired" replied Edmund

"Edmund, I ask so little of you." said The White Witch

"They just don't listen to me." replied Edmund

"Couldn't even do that!" said The White Witch

"I did bring them half way, Their in the little house at the damn. With the beavers" replied Edmund

"Well, I suppose your not a total loss then are you?" asked The White Witch

"I was wondering, Could I maybe have some more turkish delight now?" Edmund replied

"Our guest is hungry!" The White Witch told her head dwarf. In that moment Edmund saw The White Witch's true colors and started to feel bad that he left his brother and sister. The kids and the Beavers went back to their damn to figure out what to do. The White Witch told Maugrim to get the other wolves and go find the kids at the damn. Sadly for Edmund The White Witch locked Edmund up and put him in the cell next to Mr. Tumnus. Edmund knew that was the faun that he turned in.

"Are you Lucy's brother?" asked Mr. Tumnus

"Yes, I'm Edmund"- replied Edmund

"Is Lucy okay?" asked Mr. Tumnus

"She's fine!"- replied Edmund

"If you're not going to eat that...I will" said Mr. Tumnus. Then Edmund gave Mr. Tumnus his cold good, Just before they could say anything else The White Witch came in she was mad because Peter, Susan, Lucy and the beavers escaped the damn then she told Mr. Tumnus

"Do you know why your here?"

"I'm here because I believe I am doing something good." replied Mr. Tumnus

"No you're here because he truned you in for sweet turkish delight." said The White Witch pointing to Edmund. Then Mr. Tumnus looked at Edmund in anger.

"Get my sleigh ready gaurd! We are going to find those kids and Aslan and then I will go to the Enchanted Forest and The Evil Queen will have no idea I am coming for her!" said The White Witch.

The other kids and the Beavers were walking on a great frozen lake but then they saw a sleigh coming from afaf they thought it was The White Wtich and started to run and then they came to a little cave and hid then the sleigh pulled up and Mr. Beaver went to go see who it was really,

"Hey kids you gotta come see whose here. You better of been good!" said Mr. Beaver

then everyone came up from the cave and it wasn't the witch it was Father Christmas Lucy's face grew with joy because she knew he was real.

"We thought you were The White Witch!" said Peter

"Oh no I've been driving a sleigh long than she has." replied Father Christmas

"Do you know how to stop her?" asked Susan

"Sadly my dear Susan The Witch has nothing but anger and wants revenge to bad for her to be stopped! but that's not why I'm here." replied Father Christmas

"Then why are you here?" asked Peter

"I have gifts for you!" replied Father Christmas. Then Father Chritmas pulled out a huge sack full of things and called Lucy over first

"My dear Lucy I am giving you this dagger to protect yourself in danger and this magic juice to give to someone to stop them from dying, Hopefully you never have to use it" said Father Christmas

"Oh thank you so much!" smiled Lucy. Then he called Susan over  
"My sweet Susan, This is a bow and arrow for you to help you fight your enemies. Also this horn to blow when ever you are in danger. Blow it and help will come" said Father Christmas

"Thank you very much" replied Susan. Then last but not least he called Peter over

"Peter you are brave, I give you this sword and shield to help you fight The White Witch and other evil out there are become a hero!" said Father Christmas

"Thanks!" smiled Peter

"Now be careful with these items because they are not toys. Must use them good!" said Father Chritmas.

The kids smiled and thanked him for the gifts

"Long live Aslan!" said Father Christmas as he got back in his sleigh and left. The White Witch and Edmund were in her sleigh after the kids, Edmund was hoping his family made it to Aslan's camp. Edmund realized what a huge mistake he made.


	54. Holes

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 54: Holes

In the deserts of the Enchanted Forest in a small town called Green Lake there was a robber and a kill named Kissin' Kate Barlow she was an outlaw in the time when The Evil Queen was ruler. Kissin' Kate Barlow was wanted by The Evil Queen dead or alive and The Queen would give an award to whoever kills her or brings her body to the castle of The Evil Queen. A long ago Kissin' Kate Barlow wasn't always mean and didn't kill she was once a teacher named Katherine Barlow she was a sweet and kind teacher and loved her class so much, There was a man that would sell onions in the town. Kate would always give Sam peaches for work he would do for her around the school house. One night Kate was teaching a night class a man named Charles Walker he was a very rich man. He would always flirt with Kate but she wasn't interested and rejected him. Charles was mad at Kate for rejecting him, That night after the night class Kate was reading a book and she felt very lonely then Sam came in after fixing the roof and he told Kate "I can fix that" and then he kissed Kate, She felt happy with Sam but they both didn't see Charles watching through the window. The next night the town was in a crazy chaos, Kate was running around trying to stop everyone. Then she realized that Charles was behind it when he made the towns people burn down Kate's school house.  
"Charles, What is this about? Stop this" Kate begged

"Oh well...How about no...I have orders from the Queen" replied Charles

"You mean The Evil Queen? What does she have to do with this?" asked Kate

" Well last night I saw your little kiss with the onion picker, The Queen order his death" replied Charles

"NO!" screamed Kate as she ran to get the sheriff but when she gets to the office she realizes the sheriff is drunk and tries to kisses her and says "The orders of The Queen". Kate runs out of the office then she sees Sam on his boat on the lake trying to get away but she also saw the towns people following him close behind, Kate screamed "SAM!" but the towns people shot Sam down...Sam was dead and Kate was broken hearted. The next day Kate returned to the sheriff's office in a red dress with red lipsick on she asks the sheriff "Do you still want that kiss?"

"Hey there little lady yeah sure I do. Hey listen about that Sam guy it wasn't me It was the Que..." the sheriff tired to say before Kate shot him killing him dead and then giving him a kiss on his forhead and said "It's not The Evil Queen's orders anymore it's mine" and then Kissin' Kate Barlow was born and became the most feared robber in all of the Enchanted Forest. At the castle of The Evil Queen, She was mad about Kissin' Kate Barlow's crimes

"Can't any of my dark riders take her down?" asked Evil Queen

"She will kill us if we try you're majesty" replied one of the dark riders

"I will kill you if you don't bring her to me dead or alive" replied The Evil Queen

"Yes you're majesty" said one of the dark riders. Over time Kissin' Kate Barlow's crimes got worse and Evil Queen got even more mad. One day at the castle Kissin' Kate Barlow showed up to kill The Queen, Kissin' Kate Barlow killed the guards and went to the Queen's throne room.

"Really a robber trying to kill a Queen...With magic" said The Evil Queen

"You ordered the death of my Sam. I've been wanting to kill you for a long time" replied Kissin' Kate Barlow

"Once I heard from Charles about the school teacher and onion picks so called love, I knew I had to take that happiness away" replied Evil Queen

"You made me Kissin' Kate Barlow, You could of left things alone and told Charles not to kill Sam..Just because your not happy doesn't mean you can take away someone else's happiness" said Kissin' Kate Barlow

"I am the Queen I can take away anything I want" replied The Evil Queen.

Then Kate pulled out her gun and pointed it at The Evil Queen ready to shoot her but The Evil Queen held up a fireball "Gun vs frieball" said The Evil Queen. Kissin' Kate Barlow realized that Evil Queen overpowered her because she had magic. So The Evil Queen locked Kissin' Kate Barlow in the dungeon. Two years pasted and Kissin' Kate Barlow was a prisoner of The Evil Queen but at the time of Maleficent's power when she took over The Queen's castle and The Evil Queen had to team up with Snow White, Kissin' Kate Barlow finally escaped.

FLASH FORWARD

In the kingdom of Snow White the town of Green Lake was no longer a town it was now a camp of prisoners of the Enchanted Forest they would go there and were froced to dig holes in the hot sun. The Warden was the granddaughter of Charles Walker the man who tired to get with Kissin' Kate Barlow and brunt down the school house on the night of Sam's death. The Waden's name was Warden Louise Walker she was in charge of the prisoners. It was discovered that The Evil Queen finally killed Kissin' Kate Barlow before her kickout The Evil Queen left Kissin' Kate Barlow in the dungeon full of yellow spotted lizards but Kissin' Kate Barlow let one of the lizards to bite her killing her making her saddness and pain go away. But before Kissin' Kate Barlow died she had treasure that no one knew where it was, Warden Louise Walker was always on the hunt for it. One of the prisoners named Stanley Yelnats IV found one of Kissin' Kate Barlow's lipsick tub and gives it to Warden Louise Walker, It gets her exicted for she thought that there might just be treause somewhere in the camp.

"Thank you Stanley" said Warden Walker

"Can I have the rest of the day off?" asked Stanley  
"Yes you may. Tell Mr. Sir I said it was okay" repled Warden Walker.

One day while Stanley was digging his hole he was scared by some yellow spotted lizards but then noticed something it was a chest just before he could open it Warden Walker said "Oh my goodness I knew it was real"

"Yes I guess" replied Standley

"Can you hand the chest to me" asked Warden Walker

But just before he did Standley noticed his last name on the chest it said 'Yelnats'

"No I can't. This is mine" replied Standley. Warden Walker was mad and shocked same with her helper Mr. Sir, Standley discovered to belong to his great-grandfather. So it wasn't Kissin' Kate Barlow's chest after all. Later that day Snow White and Prince Charming's gaurds arrested Warden Walker and Mr. Sir for trying to steal Standley's chest.

FLASH FORWARD TO NARNIA PRESENT TIME

Edmund wanted to get away from The White Witch to get back to Peter, Susan and Lucy but he was a prisoner of The White Witch. As Edmund a prisoner was saved by some of Aslan's army and he was taken back to be with his brother and sisters.


	55. Safe

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 55: Safe

Edmund was finally safe with his brother and sisters he had felt bad for joining The White Witch. Aslan told Edmund and the others not to talk about the past and to move on. Over the next few days Edmund got comfortable in the camp and learned how to fight with Peter. At The White Witch's camp she was mad that Edmund was saved.

"How could you fools let him be saved?" The White Witch asked her guards

"They came into the camp so quick we didn't have time my Queen" said one gaurd

"Well we must pay a visit to Aslan's camp. If he wants a war, A war he shall get" replied The White Witch.

The next day Edmund and Peter were sword fighting to get better so they could face The White Witch. Susan and Lucy were washing clothes by the stream, But Mr. Beaver came to Edmund and Peter to tell them

"Boys! The Witch is coming!"

"What when?" asked Peter

"Now she's on her way and she isn't to happy that Edmund got saved" replied Mr. Beaver, Edmund was worried that White Witch would take him back but he knew Aslan and his family wouldn't let her. An hour later The White Witch arrived at Aslan's camp

"You have a traitor among your camp Aslan" said The White Witch

"The boy has made up for what he has done" replied Aslan

"Well as you very well know all traitors belong to me, He's my property." said The White Witch

"The boy will stay here" replied Aslan

"That boy will die on the stone table and I will have my revenge" said The White Witch pointing to Edmund

"Come and take him them" said Peter pointing his sword at White Witch

"What will you do? Little king" replied The White Witch

"I would like to speak to you alone!" said Aslan. So The White Witch went to speak to Aslan in his tent.

"You know what I want Aslan" said The White Witch

"Edmund will not die. I will allow you to take my life instead" replied Aslan

"You would give your life for a foolish son of Adam?" asked The White Witch

"You know he will be king of Narnia one day" replied Aslan

"Maybe!" said White Witch

"Well do we have a deal? My life instead of Edmund's" asked Aslan

"Yes we do have a deal" replied The White Witch. So Aslan and The White Witch walked out of the tent and the The White Witch said to Aslan "How do I know you will keep your promise?" and Aslan roared scaring The White Witch making her and her army leave. At the camp of The White Witch

"So what are the plans my Queen?" asked Ginarrbrik

"Well Aslan will die tonight and then the sons of Adam and daughters of Eve. Then I will go back to the Enchanted Forest to kill The Evil Queen" replied The White Witch  
"What if the sons of Adam and the daughters of Eve build an army" asked Ginarrbrik

"Then we will have one as well" replied The White Witch.

As night came and everyone in the camp Aslan made his way to the stone table to give his life for Edmund.


	56. Aslan's sacrifice

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 56: Aslan's sacrifice

Aslan may his way to The White Witch to sacrifice himself for Edmund. Susan and Lucy woke up and followed Aslan they tried not to make any noise but Aslan knew they were following him.

"I know you're there" Aslan said

"Sorry we couldn't sleep" replied Susan

"Where are you going?" asked Lucy

"That is something I can not say" replied Aslan

"May we walk with you?" asked Lucy

"I would love the company for awhile" replied Aslan.

Lucy and Susan walked with Aslan for a little bit but then they came to a stop

"This is where I must go on alone. Go back to camp" said Aslan, So Lucy and Susan acted like they were going back to camp but they kept following him. Aslan finally came to the stone table where The White Witch was, She had her army shave and tie Aslan down onto the stone table.

"Now Aslan the time has come. Where you are going to give your life for a foolish little boy" said The White Witch. Aslan had rope tied all around him then The White Witch started to give a speech.

"The great cat is here to sacrifice his life for a son of Adam. Now I will finally have my revenge and I will not only rule Narnia but I will also rule the Enchanted Forest once The Queen of that land is dead also. But by tomorrow we will rule Narnia. The sons of Adam and the daughters of Eve will be dead. Now it's time for Aslan to DIE!" White Witch said as she stabbed Aslan with her wand, Lucy and Susan were watching from afar both in tears. "The great cat is DEAD!" said The White Witch, Her and the army cheered as they went back to their camp. Lucy and Susan went to Aslan to say goodbye.

"Oh my goodness. Why did this happen?" asked Lucy

"He sacrificed himself for Edmund!" replied Susan.

Susan and Lucy laided with Aslan. Back at camp word got out that Aslan was dead, It was up to Peter and Edmund to lead the army to battle.

"We must be strong!" said Peter

"We will be" replied Edmund. At the camp of The White Witch they were getting ready for battle but The White Witch was getting ready to go back to the Enchanted Forest to face The Evil Queen.

Peter knew they all had to be strong and he knew he could lead Aslan's army into battle. It was time to take down The White Witch.


	57. Jadis

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 57: Jadis

Many years ago in the Enchanted Forest there was a young woman named Jadis, She now is known as The White Witch but this is her story before she becomes the evil White Witch we now know. In the times when The Evil Queen was the queen of the Enchanted Forest, Jadis was The Queen's most loyal advisor. The Evil Queen trusted her. But before Jadis became The Queen's advisor she lived in a village in the Enchanted Forest with her mother, Her mother was a very strict mother she didn't let Jadis do much without her there. The mother's name was Julia. Julia was obsessed with becoming the next queen of Enchanted Forest, She did not like The Evil Queen she was jealous that she a Queen that was a Sorceress and used dark magic and would abuse her stepdaugter, Snow White who is suppose to be princess. With her mother always trying to plan to become Queen, Jadis remained sweet and kind but she also wanted more she wanted a free life to do what she wanted without her mother there. One day Julia and Jadis were walking through their town, Jadis wanted to go into the bookstore.

"Mother, Can I go look at books?" asked Jadis

"Okay but I will be next door looking at ball gowns" replied Julia.

So Jadis went in and started reading the books. She read so many books hours passed by her mother was still at the store next door. Jadis stood up and kept reading as she backed up she bumped into a man,

"Oh I'm sorry" Jadis said

"Oh no worries" replied the man as he turned around. Jadis couldn't get her eyes off of him she had never felt anything like that for a boy before.

"I'm Augustus, What's your name?" asked Augustus

"I'm Jadis" replied Jadis but just before they could say or do anything else Julia came in.

"Jadis it's time to go home" said Julia

"But mother I..." Jadis tired to say

"Home! Now!" replied Julia. Jadis had no choice but to go home. All night she kept thinking about Augustus he was dreamy that night at the dinner table Jadis was day dreaming

"You're not eating" said Julia

"Oh I guess I'm not hungry" replied Jadis

"Who was that man you were with in the bookstore?" asked Julia

"What man?" replied Jadis

"Oh you were standing next to a man when I came into the store. Hm maybe he was just looking at books too" said Julia

"I think I'm just gonna go to bed. Good night mother" replied Jadis.

The next day while Julia was asleep. Jadis went back to the bookstore and there she saw Augustus

"Oh hello I didn't know you would be here" said Jadis

"I'm just getting a book to read later tonight" replied Augustus

"I am too" smiled Jadis. As Jadis was about to walk away Augustus said

"Do you want to go on a walk through the park with me?"

"I would love too!" smiled Jadis.

So Jadis and Augustus were walking through the park

"So Jadis tell me about yourself?" asked Augustus

"Well I lived in this town my whole life with my mother whose is trying to over throw The Queen to become Queen herself and she's very strict." replied Jadis

"Oh you mean The Evil Queen?" asked Augustus

"Yes!" replied Jadis

"The same Evil Queen that wears a purple dress, black cape, big white collar and a gold crown?" asked Augustus again

"Ha Ha yes!" Jadis laughed

"Oh she better be careful she's powerful" replied Augustus

"I know I tried to tell her before but she doesn't listen. Oh well she'll figure it out the hard way" said Jadis

"I'm also sorry your mother is so strict. I hope you can have a free life someday" replied Augustus

but just before Jadis could reply Julia showed up  
"JADIS!" she said  
"Mother!" Jadis replied shocked

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Julia

"I'm just on a walk I'm sorry I didn't think it would be any harm" replied Jadis. Julia took a hold of Jadis's arm and dragged her home. At home she slapped Jadis and said

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"It was just a walk mother" replied Jadis

"Oh sure just a walk? Then what was the guy from the bookstore doing there with you then?" asked Julia  
"I just ran into him" replied Jadis

Julia slapped Jadis again and said  
"DON'T LIE TO ME GIRL"

"You know what I was with him. His name is Augustus and he's a far better person than you'll ever be" said Jadis in anger

Julia was shocked  
"How dare you speak to me so ill" said Julia

"I want a free life mother. I don't want to become a princess or queen. You can't hold me hear forever. Please just let me go and find my own happiness" replied Jadis

"You won't be a queen. I will you'll be the princess. Once Evil Queen is dead I will take over and Princess Snow White will want to leave so you will take over as princess" said Julia

"I'm not helping you take down The Evil Queen. You can do that yourself. I try to tell you that she has dark magic you won't win" replied Jadis

"You're going to help me alright. I will never let you see Augustus again if you don't" said Julia

"Mother please. I just want to live my own life. I beg you" replied Jadis

"I work to hard to give up now we've come to far. I lived a poor life for years. It's my trun to shine" said Julia. Jadis ran to her room in tears. The next day her mother was in the kingdom of The Evil Queen and she made Jadis a list of cleaning to do around the house. Jadis cleaned all day she was tired then Julia came home excited about something  
"Well my dear daughter I got you a job!" said Julia

"A job?" asked Jadis

"Yes I talked to Evil Queen and she needs a new advisor and I told her about you and said you would do it" replied Julia

"You talked to The Evil Queen?" asked Jadis

"Yes it was hard but I had too" replied Julia  
"Mother, I don't want anything to do with royal life style" said Jadis

"Well you're taking the job" replied Julia.

The next day it was Jadis's first day at her new job

"You must be Julia's daughter?" asked The Evil Queen

"Yes, I'm Jadis" replied Jadis

"Jadis! You are my new advisor meaning you will do whatever I want when I want" replied Evil Queen

"Okay! I will try my best" replied Jadis

"No you will do your best" said The Evil Queen.

Over the next few months Jadis got better at her job she was getting good at doing whatever The Evil Queen asks, It was kind of good that Julia was strict with her.

A year pasted Augustus started to visit Jadis everyday. One day Jadis was in the corut yard picking roses for The Queen and Augustus came up and kissed her

"What are you doing, We can't do that out in the open. The Queen will see" said Jadis

"I am tired of hiding, You need to tell your mother and The Queen" replied Augustus

"When the time is right" said Jadis.

Two more years pasted and Jadis still worked for The Evil Queen. Jadis and Augustus were very much in love and wanted to get married and be on their own. One day Jadis was getting tired of working for Evil Queen so she went to the throne room to tell her about Augustus.

"You're in love? How sweet" said The Evil Queen in a jealous tone

"Yes. His name is Augustus. We want to get married" replied Jadis  
"Married? Why?" asked Evil Queen

"Because we're in love. I was wondering if I could keep my job here though?" replied and asked Jadis

"You can as long as you don't have any kids" replied Evil Queen

"Why no kids?" asked Jadis

"I don't need anymore competition in this kingdom. I have a hard enough time putting up with Snow White" replied The Evil Queen. So Jadis agreed and three monthers later Jadis and Augustus were married it was a winter wedding they moved into a big house in the country and Jadis would tavel to Evil Queen's castle to work for her. They also found out that Julia moved away to another kingdom to King Stefan's kingdom. One day something bad happned Jadis found out she was pregnant she was scared cause she knew what The Evil Queen said long ago she would be mad. So Jadis tired to hide it everyday. But one day Evil Queen noticed that Jadis was getting bigger

"You need to start eating less dear" said The Evil Queen

"What?" asked Jadis

"You're getting bigger why?" asked Evil Queen

"Um I...Uh I..." Jadis tired to say

"Come on spit it out already" replied The Evil Queen

Jadis couldn't think of anything else to say so she had no choice to tell the truth. She knew Evil Queen was a jealous person but she had to before she got bigger.

"I am pregnant, You're majesty" said Jadis

"PREGNANT! After what I told you not to do" replied Evil Queen

"That was long ago and Augustus and I have been married for sometime now it was bound to happen" said Jadis. Before Jadis could say anything else The Evil Queen knocked her out.

When Jadis woke up she was in a forest but it wasn't the Enchanted Forest

"Where am I?" she asked herself

"You're in Narnia" a voice said. The voice came closer it was a loin named Aslan  
"Narnia?" asked Jadis

"Yes! You were sent here" replied Aslan

"You were sent here by me!" The Evil Queen walked up  
But why? just because I'm having a child?" asked Jadis

"Yes you broke my rules. Now there's gonna be another brat that's prettier than me" replied Evil Queen

"Please my queen what about Augustus?" asked Jadis

"I will say you're at my castle" replied The Evil Queen

"Please no" cired Jadis

"Oh yes ha ha" laughed The Evil Queen as she jumped through the portal back to the Enchanted Forest. Three months later Augustus kept going to Evil Queen's castle to try to find Jadis he was unawear that she was in Narnia finally The Evil Queen told Augustus she was in another land and she wasn't coming back. Six months later in Narnia Jadis gave brith to a baby girl after giving brith Evil Queen showed up and took the baby

"Please please no not my baby. What are you going to do with her?" cired and asked Jadis

"She is coming back with me to live with her father Augustus. Since you broke my rules you will not see her or come back. Narnia now is your new home" replied Evil Queen

"Wait at least let me name her then. Please!" said Jadis

"Ugh Fine" replied Evil Queen

"Her name is...Ella...Cinderella" said Jadis

"Cinderella! Awful name but whatever...Say your goodbyes" replied Evil Queen. Jadis kissed and hugged her daughter and handed her over to The Evil Queen. Evil Queen jumped through the portal once again making sure Jadis could never return to the Enchanted Forest, Back at the Enchanted Forest The Evil Queen gave Cinderella to Augustus and told him that Jadis died in child brith Evil Queen lied to him and said that she was going to come home but she was dead. Augustus told The Evil Queen he would raise his daughter and find her a new mother..The Evil Queen walked away and smiled. Back in Narnia Jadis was heartbroken that she lost Cinderella. One day she was sitting on one of the beaches of Narnia and another Evil Queen from a land of Andalasia her name was Narissa she saw Jadis crying.

"My dear child what's wrong?" asked Narissa  
"My daughter was taken away from me" replied Jadis

"Oh I'm so sorry. Who did that?" asked Narissa

"The Evil Queen from the Enchanted Forest" replied Jadis

"Oh she's the most evil Queen of them all even me" said Narissa

"You're a Queen?" asked Jadis

"Yes I'm from Andalasia, I'm Queen Narissa" replied Narissa

"I'm Jadis" said Jadis

"Well Jadis. You should go back to the Enchanted Froest and get your daughter back, What's her name?" replied and asked Narissa

"Her name is Cinderella, I can't go back Evil Queen made it so I couldn't" said Jadis

"Well maybe if you had magic" replied Narissa

"Magic?" asked Jadis

"Yes I can teach you" replied Narissa. So Narissa teached Jadis magic they became friends...A year pasted and Jadis knew magic pretty well now little did she know Narissa taught her dark magic. Aslan knew of Jadis having dark magic one day he tired to talk to her  
"My dear Jadis" Aslan said

"Hello Aslan" replied Jadis

"I see you know magic now?" asked Aslan  
"Yes" replied Jadis

"Do you know you now have dark magic" asked Aslan

"Dark magic?" replied Jadis confused

"Yes. Your friend Narissa is an evil queen just like The Evil Queen from the Enchanted Forest" said Aslan

"Narissa wouldn't do that though" replied Jadis

"It's the only magic she knows" said Aslan

"You're lying" replied Jadis

"I don't lie" said Aslan

"Why did my life become so awful?" asked Jadis

"You made choices to make it awful maybe if you don't use anymore dark magic it will become better" replied Aslan

"Never! I like my magic" said Jadis

"Then I am going to have to ask you to leave my camp until you make the right choice" replied Jadis...Jadis was mad one of the powers Narissa gave taught her was ice magic she even gave Jadis a magic wand,

"I am going to cruse Narnia for a very long time" so Jadis casted a cruse to make it winter in Narnia until the day the two sons of Adam and the two daughters of Eve come. Jadis bulit a big ice castle outside of the Narnia forest where Aslan's camp was. Jadis was mad. She started turning people and creatures into stone and adding them in her icey court yard collection.

One day a guest showed up at the ice castle it was Julia

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Jadis as she was shocked to see her mean mother

"Evil Queen told me what happened to you I had to see you for myself" replied Julia

"You did this to me! You made me work for The Evil Queen. I lost my daughter because of you" replied Jadis

"I did it to make you stronger! I did it for you" said Julia

"Well now look at me! I turned out great huh?" asked Jadis

"You're unhappy right now. Maybe you can come back with me and we can do our plan and take down Evil Queen" replied Julia

"Oh mother...I am already apart of a royal life here...I'm not a princess like you always wanted me to be but I am the one thing I wanted for a long time...The Queen of Narnia" Jadis said making herself Queen of Narnia

"Well I am going back then I am gonna go through with The Evil Queen's plan...You're now dead to me..Oh also I will kill Augustus and take your daughter and make her the daughter I always wanted" replied Julia

"You leave Augustus and Cinderella alone!" said Jadis

"To late!" replied Julia. The Jadis was getting more mad she took out her wand

"What's that a stick?" asked Julia

"Oh no it's so much more than a stick. It's a wand and I'm going to use it on...YOU" replied Jadis

"What? wait...Wait..NO..NO" replied Julia as she was turned into stone and place among the others Jadis has turned into stone in her collection.

The next day The Evil Queen contacted her

"Hello my dear Jadis" she said  
"What do you want?" asked Jadis

"Just checking up on you. I hear you made yourself Queen of Narnia. I hear they have another name for you" replied Evil Queen

"Which is?" asked Jadis

"The White Witch" replied The Evil Queen

"One day I will come for you and get my revenge" replied Jadis

"Ha ha ha good luck" laughed The Evil Queen. The kindness and sweetness of Jadis went away and The evil White Witch was born and made Narnia fear her. Narnia hoped someday she would be stopped. Jadis was no longer the kind woman she once was she was...The White Witch.


	58. White Witch vs Evil Queen

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 58: White Witch vs Evil Queen

At the stone table, Susan and Lucy were with Aslan's body all night. Back at camp Peter was getting ready to lead Aslan's army into battle, Peter wasn't sure if he could but Edmund knew his big brother was strong

"I don't know I could do his" Peter said

"I know you can" replied Edmund

"I just can't Ed" said Peter

"Aslan believed you could do this. I believe you can" replied Edmund. Peter and Edmund got the army ready to march to war. Back at the stone table Susan and Lucy knew it was time to leave

"We must go Lucy" said Susan

"I just don't want to leave him" replied Lucy

"I know but we must" said Susan. As the two got up and started to walk away they heard a big CRACK and turned around only to be shocked that the stone table was cracked and Aslan's body was missing then the sun light came in and Aslan appeared

"Aslan!" the girls both said

"Susan, Lucy" replied Aslan

"How are you alive?" asked Lucy

"If the Witch knew the true meaning of sacrifice she might of read the deep magic differently. That when a willing victim has done no crime is killed instead of a traitor the stone table will crack and even death it's self would turn backwards" replied Aslan

"We have already sent the news that you have died. Peter and Edmund have already gone to war" said Susan as Lucy pulled out her dagger and said "We have to help them"

"We will dear one, But not alone." repiled Aslan as he told the girls to get on his back. When they did Aslan could fly he flew to White Witch's castle to free the ones she turned into stone for the army all he did was breath on them and they came back alive. Lucy saw her friend Mr. Tumnus Lucy started to cry thinking there would be nothing they could do then Aslan came over and breathed on him and he came back alive. Lucy was so happy and so was Mr. Tumnus he met Susan and told them what Edmund had done but then the girls told Mr. Tumnus that Edmund made up for what he did and he was with them again in the war, Mr, Tumnus forgave Edmund. The only one Aslan did not free was Julia, The White Witch's mother knowing she would only bring cruel and mean things back with her and knew she wouldn't change...

"Alright let's go help King Peter and King Edumnd take down The White Witch" Aslan said with more members for his army.  
"You may need my help" they all heard a voice from the shadows, "Who are you?" asked Aslan then out of the shadows came The Evil Queen from The Enchanted Forest, Snow White's evil stepmother..The Queen

"You!" said Aslan

"Now I'm not here to hurt anyone" replied Evil Queen

"Why are you here then?" asked Aslan

"I heard you were going to war to fight Jadis, The White Witch and then I heard you were dead and the kids were gonna fight her on their own so I figured they would need my help. This really all started because of me..Well Julia too but I sent her here and took away her happiness. I took away her child. Her daughter Cinderella needs her more than anything..Her stepmother Lady Tremaine doesn't treat her right" replied Evil Queen

"You want to actually help? Aren't you a Evil Queen?" Susan said

"Yes dear. I have my moments but The White Witch went to far and she must be stopped. I know what she did to your brother, Edmund..She has to be stopped even if it means her dying" replied The Evil Queen

"Very well. But if you try anything you will not make it home to your beloved Enchanted Forest" said Aslan

"Trust me if I was going to do anything I would of done it by now" smiled Evil Queen.

So Aslan, Susan, Lucy, The Evil Queen and the army marched to help the rest of the army and Edmund and Peter.

At the battle grounds The White Witch was using her wand to turn Aslan's army into stone her army was winning which made Peter very scared but he knew he had to face The White Witch at some point.

He took Edmund aside and said

"Go get the girls and get home. Now!"

"But Peter" replied Edmund

"Go!" said Peter as he went on his way to face the Witch.

As Edmund was turning around to go back he watched Peter head towards The Witch Witch and also headed towards her Mr. Beaver told Edmund to listen to Peter but Edmund said "Peter's not king yet". Edmund got to The White Witch first they started to sword fight The Witch used her wand and Edmund used his sword but as The White Witch put her wand out Edmund took his sword and broke the witches wand. The White Witch was mad that he broke her wand and got two swords out but before Edmund could raise his sword again The White Witch stabbed him as she smiled and said

"See you could of stayed with me but you made the wrong choice"

Peter yelled "NO!" and ran twards the witch in anger

once he got to her they started to sword fight but The White Witch over powered him and pushed him on the ground as she was about to kill Peter she heard a loud roar she looked up and on the rocks it was not only Aslan but with him was The Evil Queen

"Impossible!" The White Witch said. Aslan let Evil Queen go and face The White Witch when she got to her anger grew in The White Witch's face

"YOU!" White Witch said

"Hello Jadis" replied Evil Queen

"Well you made it easy it looks like I don't have to waste magic to go to the Enchanted Forest" said White Witch

"A waste for what?" asked Evil Queen  
"You're death" replied White Witch

"You can kill me if you want I know what I did to you many years ago. But my death will not make you happy turst me I know with me dealing with Snow White" said The Evil Queen

"You still want to kill Snow White though" replied White Witch

"Not the point the point is me dying isn't gonna make you happy" said Evil Queen

"It just may turning my mother into stone made me happy your death will also make me happy and then I'll have my revenge" replied White Witch

"Please. You're daughter needs you. I will let you come back to the Enchanted Forest with me to be with her. Augustus married an awful woman who treats Cinderella badly" said Evil Queen. At that moment White Witch thought what she should do have her revenge or save Cinderella she thought for a moment and The Evil Queen was thinking she might stop this war "Well? Are you going to come with me? Cinderella needs you" said Evil Queen

"She thinks I'm dead though where's Augustus?" asked White Witch

"His new wife, Lady Tremaine killed him so she could have all his money, the house and...Cinderella" replied Evil Queen

"And you didn't put him to death!?" asked White Witch

"We didn't know! But if you come back with me I will. I should of never called you 'White Witch', You're Jadis that's who you are no please make the right choice" replied Evil Queen. White Witch thought again for a moment and said

"As I said Cinderella thinks I'm dead and I've been in Narnia to long to leave it. I am Queen of Narnia and I always will be. I will not let the sons of Adam and the daughters of Eve take my place"

"But you're not the Queen of Narnia. Aslan is the ruler of Narnia" replied Evil Queen  
"And you're not the Queen of the Enchanted Forest, Snow White is" said White Witch

"I married Snow White's father who was king..So yes I am Queen of the Enchanted Forest" replied Evil Queen, That made The White Witch mad and pointed her sword at The Evil Queen

"I'm not coming back with you. I am going through with my plan and I will kill you" said The White Witch

"That's not the right choice but you made it" replied Evil Queen as she held up a fireball then Evil Queen made a sword appear with magic

"I guess we'll make this a fair fight" said The Evil Queen. The two started to sword fight but then The White Witch kicked The Evil Queen's sword out of her hands and pushed her to the ground but just before she could kill The Evil Queen, Aslan roared and jumped on her he looked in her face and saw nothing but darkness there was nothing that was going to change The White Witch so Aslan killed her by biting in her face off. The White Witch was defeated and Aslan saved The Evil Queen's life.

"Why did you do that?" asked The Evil Queen

"Do what?" replied Aslan

"Save my life?" said Evil Queen

"I know you tired to talk her into coming back to the Enchanted Forest to be with her daughter, Cinderella but I knew she wouldn't change her mind she was set on killing you and I could not let that happen" replied Aslan

"Well thank you" said The Evil Queen

"You're welcome and maybe one day you can be able to change for Snow White" said Aslan

"I doubt it but you never know" smiled Evil Queen.

Everyone was glad that the witch was gone but Susan wondered where Edmund was, Peter showed Susan and Lucy Edmund he was dying from being stabbed by The White Witch the three started to cry but the Lucy remembered the healing juice Father Christmas gave Lucy she used it on Edmund and he was healed the three were so happy

"You just never listen do you?" Peter smiled and Edmund smiled back. The Evil Queen returned back to the Enchanted Forest. A few days later at Cair Paravel the castle of the four thrones the kids became Kings and Queens of Narnia. Queen Lucy was crowned 'The Valiant', King Edmund was crowned 'The Just', Queen Susan was crowned 'The Gentle and King Peter was crowned 'The agnificent', Aslan knew the kids would be great kings and queens of Narnia and said "Once a King and Queen of Narnia always a king and Queen, May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens." then the whole room said "Long live King Peter, Long live King Edmund, Long live Queen Susan, Long live Queen Lucy" the kids were filled with happiness and joy. After Lucy watched Aslan walk down the beach to return to where ever he was before and started to cry and then Mr. Tumuns came to cheer her up "Don't worry we'll see him again" he smiled "When?" asked Lucy

"In time. One day he'll be here and next he won't after all he's not a tame loin" replied Mr. Tumuns

"No, But he is good" said Lucy

"Yes! Here you need it more than I do" replied Mr. Tumnus as he handed Lucy the wipe she had given them when they first met because of him helping The White Witch. Narnia was finally at peace and ruled by good Kings and Queens. Aslan was happy that he had got to that point with Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy knowing there would be happiness all through out Narnia now. Back in Enchanted Forest The Evil Queen was watching the kid's celebration and was actually glad that she had helped them but of course said "Not long live King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy...Long live The Evil Queen" she smiled as she even though she felt jealous as always she felt good about what she did and actually knew that the kids would be good rulers of Narnia, Much better than Jadis, The White Witch..Evil Queen though now that she was dead..She was at peace and was able to be the kind and sweet Jadis she once was in the stars above..Evil Queen knew Narnia was in good hands with the kids as rulers. Narnia was free and happy.


	59. So how was Narnia? (Narnia finale arc)

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 59: So how was Narnia?

Many years had past since Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy had become Kings and Queens of Narnia and since the kids, The Evil Queen and Aslan defeated The White Witch. The kids have been in Narnia so long they have forgotten about their home world and the Wardrobe. The kids have been great Kings and Queens of Narnia the people of Narnia loved them. It has been along time since Aslan has been seen though and Lucy missed him so much.

"Susan, Do you think we'll ever seen Aslan again?" asked Lucy

"I'm sure" replied Susan. For a long time Edmund kept having nightmares about The White Witch and the things she did to him. Even though he made up for what he did he still felt bad. One day The Evil Queen from the Enchanted Forest returned to Narnia to help Edmund to forget about his nightmares. That night while Edmund was sleeping, Evil Queen appeared and Edmund opened his eyes and got scared that she was there when he didn't know it.

"You scared me I didn't hear you come in" said Edmund

"I poofed in dear" replied Evil Queen

"Well what are you doing here?" asked Edmund

"My you have grown up to become a handsome man" smiled The Evil Queen

"Get on to the point" Edmund said as he rolled his eyes

"I heard about your nightmares about The White Witch, I've come to help" replied Evil Queen

"You? The EVIL Queen? Help?" laughed Edmund

"Excuse me mr. King, Says the one that betrayed his family to join The White Witch for sweet treats! I have my moments as do you" replied Evil Queen

"Okay then, What do you have to help me?" asked Edmund

"I have this magic potion, All you have to do is drink it and White Witch will be gone from your nightmares" replied Evil Queen

"It's that easy?" asked Edmund

"Ugh yes why must you doubt me?" replied Evil Queen

"Because you are THE EVIL QUEEN!" said Edmund

"I know that. Well you could say thank you" replied Evil Queen

"Thank you!" said Edmund

"Now you can focus on getting home now!" replied The Evil Queen not knowing that he had forgotten their home world

"What?" asked Edmund confused

"Oh nevermind I'm sure you'll figure out soon enough" smiled Evil Queen as she poofed away.

That night Edmund was sleeping had the potion had worked no nightmares about The White Witch.

The next day Edmund told his brother and sister of The Evil Queen's visit to help him with the nightmares and he told them of what she said about him getting home, Peter, Susan and Lucy were just as confused as Edmund was

"Narnia is our home Ed" said Peter

"I know I just want to know what The Evil Queen meant by home?" replied Edmund

"Maybe we could be from the Enchanted Forest where The Evil Queen is actually from?" asked Lucy

"I don't ever recall us going to the Enchanted Forest" replied Susan

"Again what did she mean by home?" Edmund said  
Then they all heard a sweet voice

"I know what she meant" said the voice

The person of the voice came closer and it was a sweet woman wearing a yellow dress, blue top, black hair and a red bow.

"Who are you?" asked Peter

"I'm Snow White!" replied the voice who turned out to be Snow White

"Snow White?" asked Edmund

Then Lucy jumped with excitement and said

"I know who she is...She's The Evil Queen's stepdaughter from the Enchanted Forest. I remember Aslan and Evil Queen talking about her the day The White Witch was defeated!"

"You're The Evil Queen's stepdaughter? Wouldn't that make you a princess?" asked Susan

"Yes I am her stepdaughter and yes I am a princess" replied Snow White

"How did you get here?" asked Edmund

"Well my stepmother has lots of magic spell books. I overheard her talking with her Magic Mirror about you guys and looked up the portal spell to get here" replied Snow White

"Now what did The Evil Queen mean by home then?" asked Peter

"Oh my dear Peter, She meant that you were from somewhere else" replied Snow White

"Where?" asked Edmund

"Many years ago you four were sent to a big house in the countryside to get away from the wars and young Lucy found a wardrobe that led to Narnia and she got you three to go with her and you've been here ever since" replied Snow White

"You mean we were kids when we got here?" asked Susan

"Yes!" replied Snow White

"Why didn't The Queen tell use then?" asked Edmund

"She likes to play games for one thing and she wnated you to figure it out on your own I thought it was the right thing for you guys to know" replied Snow White.

The kids were shocked of the news Snow White had told them and that moment forward they looked everyday all through out Narnia for the Wardrobe. Each day they knew they were closer and closer. One day they were far from their castle on horses, Lucy got a strange feeling like she's been there before, They even saw the lamp post. Lucy started to look for the Wardrobe

"Lucy, Where are you going?" asked Susan

"It's around here somewhere!" replied Lucy

"What" asked Peter

"The Wardrobe!" replied Lucy

"Oh Lucy, That Evil Queen was most likely telling a lie. We live here in Narnia!" said Edmund.

Then Lucy saw a dark hole in the forest and ran to it the others followed behind. When they all got to the dark spot they are pushed each other and felt fur and before they knew it they came out of the Wardrobe but they were kids again, It was like no time had pasted since they went to Narnia many years ago..They felt confused but just as they got up they saw The Professor with a smile on his face holding a base ball and he said to the kids

"So how was Narnia?" as The Professor has been there when he was Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy's ages...The Evil Queen wasn't lying. The kids told The Professor all about their days in Narnia and The White Witch, He listened happily. The kids lived the rest of the days there until it was time to go home to London to their mother. The kids were home.


	60. Little Mermaid

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 60: Little Mermaid

In the seas of the classic Enchanted Forest was a underwater kingdom called Atlantica, The ruler of Atlantica was King Triton and he had seven daughters, Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista, Andrina and the youngest Ariel. the mer people had a happy life under the sea or so they thought. King Triton was getting ready to past the throne down the one of his daughters, He was thinking he would past it down to Ariel the youngest of his daughters. But outside of Atlantica lived the exiled Ursula the seawitch was exlied years ago by King Triton. But sadly Ariel wanted more than being queen of the sea she wanted a human life in the land above the sea. She didn't care about being a princess. One day when Triton told Ariel that he was thinking on making her queen soon she asked him why he couldn't make one of her sisters the queen instead.

That night Ariel saw colors above she went to go check her friends Flounder and Sebastian were worried about her and followed her when they got to the top the colors were fireworks

"So pretty!" Ariel said she saw where the fireworks were coming from. A ship and she went to go see what was on the ship. She looked on the ship and Ariel saw the most handsome man she had ever seen it was love at first sight, She did not see Ursula watching her though..Now the one thing Ursula wanted was the be queen of the sea herself. So Ursula cast a spell causing a strom to come wrecking the ship and the ship caught on frie, The man on the ship which turned out to be Prince Eric the prince of the human world as Eric was about to jump off the ship he couldn't leave his dog, Max. He was able to save Max but before Eric could jump the ship blew up causing Eric to almost drown, Ariel started to swim as fast as she could she was able to save him and brought him to shore but he was knocked out she started to sing to him. Ursula was watching her again jealously. Eric's eyes started to open but he could hardly see the person who saved him. Ariel jumped back into the water to swim back home.


	61. Love at first sight

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 61: Love at first sight

The next day at the under water kingdom, Ariel couldn't stop thinking about the prince she has saved. She took forever getting ready with her sisters and even her sisters knew that she was in love and told their father King Triton who was shocked and wondered which merman Ariel liked, An hour later King Triton called for Sebastian, Who knew of Ariel saving the human prince.

"Sabastain, Why is Ariel acting like a mermaid whose in love?" asked King Triton

"No idea sir!" replied Sabastain

"SABASTAIN!, Tell me now...Who is the merman my youngest daughter is in love with?" said King Triton in a loud voice

"Um...Not a merman...A human!" replied Sabastain

"WHAT!? A HUMAN?" yelled King Triton as he rushed off to find Ariel.

Ariel was with her friend Flounder and just as they were about to swim up to the top, King Triton stopped them,

"ARIEL!" yelled the King

"Daddy!" replied Ariel

"What's this I hear about you in love with a human?" asked King Triton

"Daddy, There was a strom and he would of drowned if I didn't save him! I had too" replied Ariel

"Why would you want to save him? He's a human your a mermaid. It's bad enough with Ursula down here but do you know who is up there? The Evil Queen! Your friend Snow White's stepmother, Who happens to know Ursula as well." replied King Triton

"I'm sorry but I wasn't going to let him die, I have never see The Evil Queen on the beach, Only time is when I was with her on Neverland beach trying to help stop Maleficent" said Ariel, Then King Triton's face got red with anger and said

"If you EVER go up there again Ariel...So help me god you won't like what's in store for you".

Outside of King Triton's underwater kingdom in the lair of the seawitch Ursula who has been watching Ariel's every move

"Well well, The mermaid Princess is not only in love with a human but he's a prince" Ursula said to her pet eels Flotsam and Jetsam.

Back in the kingdom Ariel was sad that her father will never understand or know how much she wants to live on land

"Aww Ariel, He'll understand one day" said Flounder

"I'm not sure that he will. That's why I didn't tell him about the time I helped Snow White and The Evil Queen" replied Ariel

"Just give it time" said Flounder. Then Ariel started to swim to the lands above when she got to the top she saw the prince on the shore walking with his dog

"Oh Max, I wish I knew who saved me. She has to be out there!"

"Prince Eric!" said Eric's friend Grimsby

"Over here" replied Eric

"Looking out to the sea again are we?" replied Grimsby

"Just waiting for her!" replied Eric

"Well until she comes let's get you to dinner, You are a prince after all" said Grimsby.

Ursula laughed as she was watching Eric and Grimsby

"Ha Ha Ha, That boy thinks he's going to find Ariel? Gotta go swimming first honey and how dumb has Triton gotten in his old age? Evil Queen never made it back from the Once Upon a Time world! Her and Regina were made slaves there!" said Urusla.

Just as Ariel was swimming home Flounder called she went over and he led her to a cave in the cave was a bunch of things from the human land, Like paintings, Clothes and much more things. Ariel smiled and said "Thank you!" her and Flounder started to go through things and sang together as they did.


	62. Ariel and Ursula's deal

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 62: Ariel and Ursula's deal

While Ariel and Flounder were in Ariel's new cave with things from the human world they didn't notice King Triton in the door way with Sebastian.

"What's going on here?" asked King Triton

"Daddy, It's not what it looks like!" replied Ariel

"Oh it's not what it looks like? By all the human things down here?" said King Triton

"Daddy, Please these things make me happy" replied Ariel

"Happy? How could you be happy with this stuff around you? Human's kill, Their evil" said King Triton

"Not the boy I saved, He seemed sweet and kind" replied Ariel

"Sweet and kind? He's a human, Your a mermaid" King Triton replied in a shocked voice

"Please let me keep this cave I won't put anything else in it, Daddy please" begged Ariel, But King Triton didn't listen to his daughter he feared humans and did not understand why Ariel wanted to be apart of their land so badly, So Triton took out his trident and destroyed Ariel's cave

"Daddy no! Please no" Ariel cired

"I am sorry but I need to keep you safe as your father" replied Triton as he started to swim away and Ariel fell to the ocean ground and started to cry. Not long after Flotsam and Jetsam, Ursula's pet eels came to Ariel and offered her the help of Ursula, The Sea Witch, At first Ariel was going to say no but then she thought that Ursula would actually help her so she went off with Flotsam and Jetsam, Just then Sebastian and Flounder saw Ariel with Flotsam and Jetsam and tired to stop her from going to Ursula's cave but Ariel didn't listen she was to upset with Sebastian for telling her father about Eric.

When Ariel got to the cave she was greeted by Ursula  
"Well hello...Come in" said Ursula

Ariel was scared but she went in

"Hello my sweet child" Ursula said

"Uh hello" replied Ariel

"What brings you all the way out here, A long way from home. Atlantica is missing you I'm sure" said Ursula

"I don't care" replied Ariel

"Well, Are you going to tell me why your here sweetcakes or not?" asked Ursula

"I need your help, I want to be a human" replied Ariel

"A human?" asked Ursula as she acted to be shocked

"Yes, It's my dream I want to so bad" replied Ariel

"Okay whose the guy?" Ursula asked

"I don't know his name but I saved him from a strom" replied Ariel

"I know for a fact your father will not like his" said Ursula

"I don't care, It's my life plus he thinks humans are evil and he thinks The Evil Queen from The Enchanted Forest will kill me, I actually helped The Evil Queen once...To fight off Maleficent for her" replied Ariel

"Well, You don't have to worry about The Evil Queen...That witch has been in another realm for awhile now..But I'm sure she will find her way back" said Ursula

"Okay, Well that's good to know. Can you help me?" asked Ariel

"I can" replied Ursula

"Thank you so much" said Ariel

"But I will cost you!" replied Ursula

"Cost me? I have nothing" said Ariel

"I'm not asking much...Just a token really...You'll hardly miss it...What I want from you is...Your voice" replied Ursula

"My voice?" said Ariel

"Yes, No talking, No singing...ZIP!" replied Ursula

Ariel thought about it and how bad she wanted to be a human, Then she agreed to sign a paper, But before Ursula took Ariel's voice and made her into a human she said

"Now listen closely...You have three days to make this boy fall in love with you..If you make him fall in love with you, Then you will be a human forever. But if you fail to do so..You will belong to...ME!"

"Okay, Got it" replied Ariel.

Then Ariel started to sing as Ursula sucked Ariel's voice into her magic sea shell, Ariel started to swim to the surface with the help of Flounder and Sebastian as Ursula laughed wickedly below.


	63. Finally a human

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 63: Finally a human

When Ariel, Flounder and Sebastian got to the surface, They were so shocked that Ariel was now a human which made her happy but now Ariel couldn't talk.

"Oh the sea king isn't going to be happy about this" said Sebastian

" How will he know?" asked Flounder

"When he figures out Ariel is missing" replied Sebastian

"Ariel only has three days to make the boy she saved to fall in love with her. That's not a lot of time if she doesn't she'll be Ursula's forever!" said Flounder

"That's why we must ask the king for help!" replied Sebastian, Then Ariel waved her hands no trying to speak when she couldn't she gave Sebastian a look and Sebastian agreed they could stay! The just as Ariel was learning to walk in flew a seagull named Scuttle who a friend of Ariel's and was very shocked to see her as a human.

"What happened here?" asked Scuttle

"Ariel went to the sea witch Ursula to ask for legs and she did but she has to make a boy fall in love with her within three days or she belongs to Ursula forever!" replied Sebastian.

So Scuttle helped Ariel make a dress as she was putting on the dress a young woman walked up, The girl had a long pink dress on and she had no shoes on and she had long orange hair she kinda looked like Ariel a little bit.

"Hello!" said the girl

Ariel tired to talk but she just couldn't so she waved her hands.

"Oh you can't speak?" asked the girl

Ariel shook her head no,

"Oh well that's a shame. Well my name is Giselle. You look new here?" asked Giselle

Ariel now shook her head yes and smiled

"Well let me show you around!" replied Giselle.

So Giselle showed Ariel around the kingdom and then Ariel saw a big castle overlooking the sea and then she ran to the castle with Giselle running closely behind when Ariel got to the castle she was so amazed.

"Oh this is Prince Eric's castle! It's very pretty isn't it?" asked Giselle

Ariel shook her head yes. Then out came Prince Eric which Ariel was very shocked to see cause that was the boy she saved, Eric saw Ariel and Giselle together and went up to them.

"Why hello Giselle, New friend here?" asked Eric

"Yes Prince Eric, I am showing her around!" replied Giselle

"How many times do I have to tell you to calle me just 'Eric'. How do you do?" Eric asked Ariel

"Oh sorry Eric, She can't speak! I tired to get her name but no luck!" replied Giselle

"Oh that's to bad! Well you must need somewhere to stay?" asked Eric

Ariel shook her head yes. So Giselle went on her way and Ariel went inside the castle with Eric.

When Ariel got into the castle she couldn't get over how big it was inside, She's never seen a castle on land before just inside of a under water castle.

Then Carlotta, The housekeeper showed Ariel to her room. The room was very big and very nice inside

"Now dear, Dinner will be ready soon. You will be eating with Eric tonight!" said Carlotta

Ariel smiled. Ariel couldn't of been happier her dreams of being a human came true she just wished she could talk so she could tell Eric that she was the one that saved her!

Later that night Eric and Ariel had dinner together, Eric told Ariel of mysterious that saved him a few days ago not know that Ariel was the one that saved him.

Then when it was bed time it was Ariel's first time in a real bed and she loved it and fell fast asleep.


	64. Pocahontas

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 64: Pocahontas

In the native part of the Enchanted Forest was an indian camp. The camp was ran by the Chief Powhatan, He had a daughter named Pocahontas the indians were good people but they did not like outsiders in their camp, The camp was finally at peace because a few years ago The Evil Queen ruled over the indian camp with an iron fist, She would always go there to not only hunt down Snow White but also to take things from the indians such as food, clothes and water! One day The Evil Queen's carriage came to the camp. She was looking for Snow White and she thought she would be hiding there.

"You're Majesty!" said Chief Powhatan

"Hello Cheif!" replied Evil Queen

"What can I help you with?" asked Chief Powhatan

"I'm looking for Snow White, Is she here?" asked The Evil Queen  
"No, I'm sure you know we don't like outsiders in our camp. Even if their royals!" replied Chief Powhatan. Then all the indians gathered around The Evil Queen and her gaurds.

"If I learn that Snow White has been here, You will not like what's in store for you! If any of you see Snow White you will report her to me or my gaurds! I will have her heart and be the fairest one of all...Death will come your way if you hide Snow White here! I will be back next week for a update" said The Evil Queen

"Why don't you just leave her alone?" asked a strong voice at the back of the group. It was Chief Powhatan's daughter Pocahontas, She was the indian princess.

"Why the hell would I leave her alone?" asked Evil Queen

"Because she's innocent. She did nothing to you..You are just jealous of her. Maybe you should look within yourself to find your own beauty instead of being mad at everyone else for their beauty!" replied Pocahontas

"Oh now you think you know me?" asked The Evil Queen

"I do know you and so does everyone else. You're the most evil woman in all of the Enchanted Forest" replied Pocahontas.

Then The Evil Queen used magic and pushed Pocahontas to the ground

"The next person who dares to stand up to me will not like what comes next, Even if their little princesses!" said The Evil Queen

"I am not scared of you!" Pocahontas said to the cruel woman

"Well you really should be!" replied Evil Queen as she used magic to make it rain and thunder

"You all really should find a better place to live...Maybe inside somewhere?" laughed Evil Queen.

The next day Snow White herself showed up at the camp

"Snow White!" said Pocahontas

"Hello Pocahontas!" replied Snow White

"What are you doing here? The Evil Queen has been here looking for you and she'll be back" said Pocahontas

"I know and I don't mean to stay I just wanted to make sure you were all okay I watched from afar yesterday when Evil Queen was here I just wanted to make sure no one was hurt" replied Snow White

"No one is hurt but she took our food and water like she does everytime now we have to go hunting again!" said Pocahontas

"Don't worry, One day when I'm Queen you and your people will be free of The Evil Queen!" replied Snow White

" Thank you Snow White. Where are you going to stay?" asked Pocahontas

"With my friends, The Seven Dwarfs. But please don't tell The Evil Queen!" replied Snow White

"I won't!" said Pocahontas.

Snow White went on her way back to The Seven Dwarfs's cottage.

A FEW YEARS LATER

Now that Snow White and Prince Charming were king and queen and The Evil Queen was in the Once Upon a Time world trapped as a slave. Things were a lot better, The indians didn't have to give anyone their food and water anymore they were a lot happier. Snow White and Pocahontas were good friends and Pocahontas went to visit the castle often.

PRESENT LITTLE MERMAID TIME

The next day when Ariel woke up, Prince Eric showed her around the kingdom, They went to different shops, they went out to lunch and then they danced. Ariel was falling in love with the handsome prince but she was annoyed she couldn't tell him and didn't know if he felt the same but knew if he knew that she was the girl that saved him, His feelings might be different.

Under water, Ursula was angry that Ariel and Eric might actually end up falling for each other, Ursula wanted Ariel to fail so she would belong to Ursula forever. Ursula made a magic potion that turned her into a beautiful woman.

"I'll handle this myself!" Ursula now a beautiful woman named Vanessa said to Flotsam and Jetsam. So Ursula rushed to stop Ariel and Eric falling in love.


	65. Ariel's friend Belle

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 65: Ariel's friend Belle

A few years after both The Evil Queen and King Triton told Snow White and Ariel they couldn't be friends anymore, Ariel made a new friend behind her father's back named Belle. Ariel would swim up to the human world to see Belle. They both got along Ariel loved listening to Belle read books, They would read stories for hours on the beach together. One day Ariel was thinking about Snow White which made her sad that she couldn't be friends with her anymore.

"Ariel, Is everything okay?" asked Belle

"Just down today!" replied Ariel

"May I ask why?" Belle asked

"Do you know, Snow White the princess?" replied Ariel  
"Yes! I've heard of her!" said Belle  
"Well, We were friends just like you and I are. But my father and her stepmother, The Evil Queen told us we couldn't be friends anymore! I know my father only did it to keep me safe from Evil Queen!" replied Ariel

"Aw, Well maybe someday you and Snow White can be friends someday!" said Belle

"I hope so and I hope I don't lose you!" replied Ariel

"You won't and I don't have an Evil Queen always down my back!" said Belle

"That's true!" replied Ariel.

Ariel and Belle were done reading for the day so they said their goodbyes until the next day so Ariel went back home, Ariel didn't realize that her father had Sebastian follow her. When Ariel reached home her father was waiting for her.

"Where have you been?" asked King Triton

"Just swimming around" replied Ariel

"Don't you dare lie to me, Young lady!" demanded King Triton

"I'm guessing you had Sebastian follow me around again?" asked Ariel

"You know it" said King Triton

"Why? Everything is okay!" replied Ariel

"Who is the human girl?" asked King Triton

"Her name is Belle and she's harmless" replied Ariel

"She's a human though. What do you do with her?" King Triton asked

"We read books together on the beach!" replied Ariel

"You can't see or go up there anymore" said King Triton

"Father I won't have this happen again like it did with Snow White. Plus Belle doesn't have an Evil Queen always making demands for her like Snow White does. Belle is my friend and I want to see her" replied Ariel

"Ariel, Something could happen" said King Triton

"I don't think sitting on the beach reading books is a bad thing" replied Ariel

"Fine you can go up there and read ONE story a day but then you will come right home. No staying longer" said King Triton. Ariel hugged her father and went to her underwater room.

At the village Belle was just getting home and she ran into Gaston on the way

"Hello Belle" said Gaston

"Hi, Gaston" replied Belle

"Why are you all wet?" asked Gaston

"Was on the beach reading books" replied Belle

"Where the hell is a beach around here?" asked Gaston

"Clearly you don't get out much. This Neverland beach the main beach in the Enchanted Forest" replied Belle. Gaston just shook his head and went off and Belle returned home to make dinner for her father.

PRESENT TIME

Prince Eric was sitting on the beach playing the flute then he saw a shadow come out of the fog and it was a woman singing. It was Vanessa then dark magic came out of her seashell and it hypnotised Eric, He thought Vanessa's singing voice was pretty but he thought he heard it somewhere before. He couldn't stop listening to her. Then the spell made him realize that Vanessa was the girl that saved him not Ariel. Vanessa smiled as Eric came to her. Vanessa who was really Ursula, Her plan was starting to work. The next day Ariel woke up and ran down to see Eric but before she came all the way down she saw Eric with a girl who was being introduced to Grimsby but then Ariel looked closer and saw that the girl was wearing the same necklace with the seashell that Urusla had. Ariel knew it was Urusla and rushed down stairs to try to stop her.


	66. Ursula's story

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 66: Ursula's story

Many years ago in Atlantica lived a very young Ursula and Triton, This was when Triton first became king of the sea and Ursula was his best friend and advisor. King Triton was not married or didn't have kids yet, He told Ursula everything. This was also before Ursula was a sea witch, She was sweet and kind and everyone in Atlantica loved her. She felt very safe there. King Triton and Ursula would go on day trips outside of Atlantica and swim all around the sea.

"Oh Triton, You make me so happy" said Ursula

"As do you" smiled Triton.

The two would swim for hours but they never went on land they would too scared because it was the time of ancient magic in the dark forest way before it was the called the Enchanted Forest. The evil Horned King from Prydain ruled the dark forest he was always in search of the black cauldron. The people and mer people of those times feared The Horned King as he wanted all the ancient magic to destroy the world. So Triton and Ursula never went to the lands above hoping they would be safe under water.

One day while Ursula and Triton were swimming they heard a scream, It was another mermaid being chased by a big shark, Luckly Triton had his trident and he killed the shark with it and went to the mermaid in need of help.

"Thank you so much!" said the mermaid

"You're welcome" replied Triton

"May I ask the name of my new hero?" asked the mermaid

"I'm Triton, Actually King Triton the king of Atlantica" replied King Triton

"You're the new king of Atlantica aren't you? Well my name is Athena. So nice to meet you, You're majesty" smiled Athena

"Nice to meet you. Oh and also this is my friend Ursula" replied Triton

"Actually his BEST friend!" Ursula added

"How do you do?" asked Athena

"I'm fine" replied Ursula in jealously knowing that Athena may try to take Triton from her one day.

Then Triton asked to see Athena again which made Ursula mad, Athena agreed to see Triton again.

"Why would you want to see her again? You just saved her?" asked Ursula

"One can never have to many friends" smiled Triton.

The next day Ursula was swimming alone by herself in tears that Athena would be back.

Then up came two eels

"How do you do?" asked the eels

"Leave me alone" replied Ursula

"Okay...We just wanted to help" the eels said as they were about the swim away

"Help? How?" asked Ursula

"We know where to get ancient magic. That can help you with your problem" replied the eels who said their names were Flotsam and Jetsam

"Ancient magic, There's only one who uses ancient magic and that's The Horned King..He's evil. No thanks!" replied Ursula

"You sure? It will help keep the king by your side" said Flotsam and Jetsam

"First off, How do you know all this about me?" asked Ursula

"We can see into the future and lets just say it doesn't turn out good for you in the end"replied Flotsam and Jetsam

"Ugh it's Athena, I have to get rid of her" said Ursula.

Ursula wanted to find a way without going to The Horned King for help she knew he only uses darkest of dark magic and she didn't want to use dark magic.

One day in the throne room Ursula was waiting for Triton, An hour later he came swimming in with Athena

"Ursula!" smiled Triton

"Hi Ursula" said Athena

"Where have you been!?" asked Ursula  
"We were at lunch" replied Triton

"Lunch!? Without me!?" said Ursula in anger

"We couldn't fin..." Athena tried to add in before Ursula said something

"You hush up" Ursula said

"How dare you speak to Athena like that. Say sorry to her" ordered Triton

"It's okay really!" Athena said

"No she needs to say sorry!" replied Triton

"No!" said Ursula

"If you don't I will make you leave Atlantica forever!" replied Trtion. Ursula said nothing, Just then King Triton ordered his mergaurds to take Ursula out of the kingdom "NO! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS TRITON!" yelled Ursula as the gaurds took her away.

Ursula was so mad and angry she went up to the lands above and looked for The Horned King to get some magic, When Ursula got up there she saw how ugly and dark the human world was, Because of The Horned King. Then Flotsam and Jetsam came up too and said "We'll find The King for you". Then Ursula found a rocky shore and sat there. Hours later The Horned King showed up on the beach Ursula turned around and was scared by how evil and scary The Horned King looked.

"You must be Ursula, I'm guessing" said The Horned King

"Um y...yes I am" Ursula said even though she could hardly speak

"You need help with something in the sea?" asked The Horned King

"Yes! I need magic to get rid of someone" replied Ursula

"Who?" asked The Horned King

"Her name is Athena. She's a mermaid" replied Ursula. Then The Horned King gave Ursula a blade

"What the hell am I going to do with this?" asked Ursula

"This blade has poison on it, Get it anywhere near the mermaid and she will die" replied The Horned King as he went on his way back to his castle.

Ursula smiled "Now finally Athena will be out of the picture once and for all" Ursula said to herself.

The next day while Ursula planed how to kill Athena she thought it would be better to fake it til you make it so she went back to Atlantica acting like she was going to say sorry to Athena.

When Ursula got to the throne room she saw Triton and Athena together. For some reason they looked very happy.

"Ah Ursula. I think I know why you're hear but first we have something to say" said Triton

"Which is?" asked Ursula

"Athena and I are getting married! She is going to be queen of the sea" replied Triton

"MARRED!? QUEEN!?" yelled Ursula.

Just as Ursula was going to turn around and leave cause she felt bad she got out the blade and charged towards Athena with it. Just before Ursula got to Athena, The gaurds grabbed her and took her away.

Ursula was locked up for three days and finally Triton came down to see her.

"You need to start being nice to Athena" said Trtion

"Once you met her, You threw be aside" replied Ursula

"No I didn't that's just the way you looked at it" repiled Triton

"Sure! Then if so I would be the one that you picked for queen" said Ursula

"That's what this is about? Being queen?" asked Trtion

"You're my best friend. I would pick you as king if I was in your spot" repiled Ursula

"Well, She's going to be my wife so therefore she will be queen. I am sorry Ursula if I hurt you" said Triton

"Sure you are" replied Ursula

"How did you even get that blade?" asked Trtion

"From The Horned King" replied Ursula

"THE HORNED KING!?" Triton asked as he was shocked

"I was mad and wanted her out of the way so he helped me" repiled Ursula

"That wasn't smart" repiled Triton

"Okay you would know. You were to busy in your dream bubble to even notice I was mad" said Ursula

"Oh I noticed. You need to think things over and get over that Athena is going to be MY wife and the QUEEN" replied Triton as he went on his way back to Athena.

Ursula stayed away from the kingdom for weeks. But then the day came when it was the wedding of Triton and Athena, Ursula didn't show up she didn't want to see Triton married and she didn't want to see Athena become queen. She was beyond mad and wanted to destory Athena. But she didn't she just stayed away.

Months later Ursula tired to enter the kingdom but the gaurds wouldn't let her they said "Orders from the king and queen", Ursula's face grew with anger. Ursula went back to The Horned King. He trianed and gave her magic, But it was dark magic. The Horned King also made Flotsam and Jetsam work for Ursula and made Ursula an evil lair in the dark parts of the sea, Which very few merpeople went to.

Years later Triton and Athena have been king and queen for a long time now they were happy and they had seven daughters, Which were the princesses of the sea. Their names were Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Adella Alana and Ariel, The youngest. While Athena loved all of her daugters she had a bond with Airel, They spent a lot of time together. No one in years had heard from Ursula they just knew she was the most feared sea witch in all of the sea and who ever would go to see her for something she would make deals with them that no one could get out of.

One day while Triton, Athena and the kids were above water sitting on the rocks, They saw a large pirate ship coming they all started to swim back under water but then they heard a little scream it was little Airel she was stuck between two rocks "MOMMY, DADDY. HELP ME!" Ariel screamed then Athena rushed to Ariel's help "Athena, NO!" Triton screamed because he wanted to be the one to save Ariel, Moments later everything happened to fast, Ariel was saved but there was no sign of Athena

"Athena!?" Triton called out but no answered it was quiet. Triton and his daughters waited and waited Athena did not show up. "I think something bad happened daddy" said young Ariel

"Sadly, I think you're right my daughter. I don't think your mother made it back from saving you when the ship came!" replied Triton as tears came down his face "What does that mean daddy" asked his daughters "It means, Your mother was killed" replied Tirton. Then all the daugters began to cry and went into Triton's arms. Then in that moment King Triton told his daughters they were NEVER allowed to go above waters again because of what humans did to Athena.

While the whole sea was sadden by Athena's death the news got to Ursula's cave and she shouted with joy "YES! She's dead finally! Now I will get my revenge and be the real queen of the sea and kill Tirton and his daughters" Ursula said to Flotsam and Jetsam. While everyone else was sadden by tragedy. The loss of Athena really dragged the kingdom down. No one knew if they could heal from this. Years after that Ursula kept making threats to Atlantica and King Tirton himself proving that she was no longer that sweet, kind and loving sea creature that she once was. She let jealously and anger get the best of her and making her the evil sea witch of the sea she is today.


	67. That's Ursula not Vanessa

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 67: That's Ursula not Vanessa

Ariel raced down stairs to try to warn Eric about Ursula's evil plans. Running down the stairs Ariel had forgotten she had her long pink nightgown on, She also forgot she couldn't speak. When Ariel reached the bottom floor she stood in fornt of Eric and started to wave her hands, But Eric couldn't understand her

"I'm sorry I don't understand!" said Eric

"Oh my goodness, Who is this!?" asked Vanessa

"I met her a few days ago my friend Giselle brought her to me!" replied Eric

"Oh I seez" said Vanessa

"I kinda thought she was the girl that saved me but that was you, Vanessa" replied Eric.

Ariel stood there in shock and wanted to break down in tears but she didn't she had to stay strong.

Airel went to Flounder and Sebastian for help.

The next day Ariel woke up trying to figure out how to stop Ursula, When she came down for breakfast she got awful news, Eric had told her that he and Vanessa were going to be married that night. Ariel once again was in shock and didn't know what to think but then something came to her, Eric was crused.

"Oh hello little mermaid" said Vanessa

Ariel's face grew with anger that she couldn't talk  
"Oh that's right, You can't speak. Eric's mine and the sea will also be mine and your father and you will die for what happened to me all those years ago! I will be the REAL QUEEN of the sea!" smiled Vanessa.

Vanessa and Eric planed to be married on a large ship. Ursula had warned Ariel that she only had til sunset to break her spell.

Ariel went looking for help in the village but she couldn't find someone, Then she went to the beach and she saw Giselle there.

"Oh hello" said Giselle

Ariel tried to talk but Giselle couldn't understand her then Sebastian came to shore

"She's trying to tell you that Prince Eric is in danger" Sebastian

"Ah Ah Ah, You can talk!" screamed Giselle

"Yes but nevermind that! You need to help us, Help Ariel! She's the one that saved Eric not Vanessa. Vanessa is really an evil sea witch named Ursula" replied Sebastian

"Oh my, What can I do?" asked Giselle

"You can get us to that ship!" replied Sebastian

"Okay I think I know someone who has a small boat we can use!" said Giselle

"Who?" asked Sebastian

"Well he's a captain and the most feared one in the land..His name is Captain Hook" replied Giselle.

So Giselle, Sebastian and Ariel went to go ask Captain Hook for help.

When they got to the shipping docks they saw Captain Hook's big ship.

"Hello Captain!" said Giselle

"Hello!" replied Captian Hook

"Trying to find Peter Pan?" asked Giselle

"Everyday, What can I do for you?" replied Captian Hook

"We need your help, Can we use one of your small boats? A friend is in danger!" asked Giselle

Thinking Captian Hook was going to say no because he's a villain, He actually said yes.

So Giselle and Ariel got in the boat and rushed to save Prince Eric, While Sebastian and Flounder followed close behind in the water.

On the ship no one knew what Vanessa was up to, Vanessa saw the sun setting thinking her plan was working.

Giselle and Ariel paddled and paddled the boat they got closer and closer but everytime they got a little closer the sun would set more and more. Then Sebastian sent to news to Scuttle and he got some of his other bird friends and creatures of the sea to head for the big ship and attack Ursula.

The wedding was moving very slowly

"Can we hurry this up!?" Vanessa said to the priest

the priest just kept going at his own paste though which angered Vanessa.

Then Vanessa saw something coming down from the sky it was Scuttle and the others they started to attack Vanessa. They pulled her hair, Pinched her and got her wedding dress all wet and drity. The wedding guests didn't know what was going on they just kept watching Vanessa get attacked. Finally Giselle and Ariel got to the ship

"Hurry, Go the sun is almost down" said Giselle.

Ariel got on the ship she saw Vanessa getting attacked as well. Then a little crab pulled on Vanessa's seashell necklace and it came off, When it fell to the ground it broke and out came Ariel's voice and it freed Eric from the cruse Vanessa had placed on him.

"Eric!" Ariel said as she smiled with joy

"It's you!" replied Eric

"Yes, I'm the one that saved you Eric, Not Vanessa" said Ariel

"I thought I had a feeling it was you when I met you. I knew your voice from somewhere" replied Eric as he went to hug Ariel

"Eric, Don't" Vanessa said but it wasn't Ariel's voice anymore it was Ursula's voice, Vanessa's voice sounded like Ursula's voice. Before Eric could hug Ariel something happened. Ariel was truning into a mermaid again.

Then Urusla tore out of the Vanessa form and all the wedding guests were scared to see a big otcopus coming towards them "Ha ha ha, It's to late" laughed Ursula, She came up behind Eric and grabbed Ariel.

"So long, Lover boy" Ursula said to Eric and then jumped into the sea.

Giselle waiting on Captian Hook's ship saw Urusla with Ariel, So she went up to the deck and checked on Eric.

"Eric, Are you alright?" asked Giselle

"No, She took Ariel, That sea witch took her. I won't loose her!" replied Eric as he jumped into the water

"Don't, No Eric!" screamed Giselle as she was worried about Eric's life.

As Urusla was swimming back to her lair with Ariel, King Tirton stopped her "Ursula! STOP!" he said.

"Oh King Tirton, How are you? Long time no see" replied Ursula

"Let my daughter go! Your fight is with me" said King Tirton

"Yes! But as my revenge I now own your daughter, Ariel was Athena's favorite daughter! I must say when I heard that Athena was killed, That was a very happy moment for me! I never forgot and never will forget that you picked Athena over me" replied Ursula

"I didn't pick anyone over you, Ursula you could of stayed with me if you just would of let things happen with Athena and I. You could of still helped me rule the kingdom. But you went to the most evil man at that time, The Horned King for help and your choice was darkness and evil, I couldn't have that around my family" said King Triton

"When Ariel came to me, We made a deal. She's mine now. Unless you want to trade yourself for Ariel's deal' replied Ursula

"Daddy, Don't I'm sorry" Ariel added.

King Triton thought about it

"Please my king don't" said Sebastian

"I have no choice, Sebastian" replied King Triton.

Then King Triton used magic to sign his name replacing Airel's name on the contract. Then Ursula turned into a lowly sea creature. Tears came out Ariel's face "You monster" said Ariel to Ursula.

Then Ursula picked up Triton's crown and put it on her head "Finally, It's mine, I am queen of the sea now" Ursula said with joy. She used very dark magic and returned to Atlantica to plan to rule with an iron fist.


	68. Atlantica's new Queen

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 68: Atlantica's new Queen

When Ursula got to Atlantica the mer people of the kingdom were scared of what she was going to do

Ursula gathered all the mer people around and said

"King Triton is no longer the ruler of Atlantica, I am the queen now! Anyone who disagrees with that will join Triton where he is at! All the members of the kingdom will work as slaves! I am the true queen of Atlantica, Athena has nothing on me. Now go do your work, My gaurds will tell you what to do"

The mer people did what Ursula said because they feared her.

Back where Ursula left Ariel and her father, Ariel was trying to think of a way to stop Ursula, Finally Eric came underwater

"Eric, No you need to go up for air" said Ariel

Eric went back to the top as Ariel followed.

Eric and Ariel went to the shore

"Where's Giselle?" asked Ariel

"She went back to the kingdom to make sure things were okay there" replied Eric

"I've got to save my father and the mer people of my kingdom! Ursula needs to be stopped!" said Ariel

"We will but we can't just go in there, She'll kill us. We need to plan" replied Eric

"No Eric, I can't put your life in danger" said Ariel

"I won't let you put your own life in danger! Not for me" replied Eric

"You're not gonna leave are you?" asked Ariel while she smiled at him

"Nope" replied Eric.

Ariel thought maybe if acted like she was okay with Ursula now being queen of the sea she could act her way in and when Ursula didn't know it she would attack. Knowing they didn't have any better ideas Eric agreed with Ariel.

The next day Ariel reached the gates of Atlantica

"I need to see the queen" Ariel told the guards

"Sorry! Can't let you in" replied the gaurd  
"Let her in!" said Ursula

Ariel went to the throne room

"Ah I see you finally are okay with me being queen?" asked Ursula

"Yes! It was the right thing to do" replied Ariel

"What changed your mind?" asked Ursula

"I've always thought you would be a better ruler than my mother was" replied Ariel

"I could of told you that!" said Ursula.

Ariel was now on Ursula's good side. Eric planned on the lands above how to stop Ursula.

Next day Ursula and Ariel were having lunch while some of the gaurds that still wanted Tirton to be king attacked

"Gaurds! Kill them" Ursula said

Ursula's gaurds scared off Tirton's gaurds instead of killing them.

"People will soon see you as queen!" smiled Ariel

"They already should!" replied Ursula

"It just takes time! I'm sure it did for my mother!" said Ariel

"That's ONE person we will never mention or talk about! She ruined me and made me who I am today!No talking about Athena, Do you understand?" Ursula yelled

"Yes, I'm sorry" replied Ariel.

Back on land Eric and Giselle were planning still.

"How about a sneak attack?" asked Giselle

"With what army, You and I?" replied Eric

"We could think of something!" said Giselle

"I think Tirton might of had an army actually! I need to contact Ariel somehow" replied Eric.

Then Eric sent a message through a fish it got to Ariel and she went to the shore. Ariel told Eric about her father's army and how to get it but she had to get back before Ursula noticed she was gone.

Back at Atlantica the mer people were working as slaves! Ursula was enjoying her time as queen even thought it might not last long for her.

Then they heard something at the gates of the kingdom, Ursula went and opened it..It was Eric and Giselle as mer people they had gone to Dr. Facilier who was visiting the kingdom he had agreed to turn Eirc and Giselle into mer people..Ursula looked behind them and saw a great big army of King Tirton's mer people.

"This is war!" said Ursula in anger and about to fight off the army but Ariel was going to take back her home "I knew you were tricking me" said Ursula

"Opps, You caught me!" replied Ariel.


	69. Ariel vs Ursula (Little Mermaid finale)

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 69: Ariel vs Ursula (Little Mermaid finale)

Ursula was angry that Ariel planned to have an army.

"If you think I'm going to just roll over and give up the sea kingdom, Think again!" said Ursula

"The kingdom isn't yours to start with!" replied Ariel.

Then Ursula rased the trident up above her head and made it do a thunder bolt, The army was scared of the dark magic Ursula was using,

"Don't be scared!" said Ariel

"We must do something" said Giselle

"We will, We won't let her win" replied Ariel.

Then the army raced through the gates of the kingdom but they didn't see that Ursula also had an army of the darkest, evilest and scariest creatures of the darkest parts of the sea.

"Your army vs mine, Let's see who wins!" said Ursula

then both armies carshed into each other starting a war, All the mer people of Atlantica were scared and went into hiding, They didn't know what had happened to their king.

Then Ariel told Eric and Giselle they couldn't be there because Ariel was worried about them being killed. But both Eric and Giselle said they were not going anywhere.

Then Ursula's amry was starting to win and take out members of Ariel's amry.

Then Eric got a spear and thew it at Ursula's arm making her bleed but when Ursula tired to kill Eric with the magic trident she missed him and hit Flotsam And Jetsam killing them instead, Ursula was heartbroken and mad that she killed her babies when she didn't mean to, Then mer Eric went to the top and Ariel followed him, But did not see Ursula transform into a gaint! Before Ariel and Knew knew it they were on top of Ursula's large head. Giselle stayed under water to keep the mer people safe.

Ariel and Eric jummped off of Ursula and tied to get back under water but Ursula made it storm making the waters very bumpy and rough. It was hard to swim, Then Ursula found a spot and sucked up all the water and trapped Ariel then and tired to zap her with the trident she kept missing Ariel. Then Ursula said "Where's your dear prince now? So much for true love!" thinking Eric just left Ariel there but Eric found an old ship and tried to get it to over where Ursula was but the waters made it very hard to move the ship! Then sadly Ariel's fin got stuck on a rock and just as Ursula was about to zap her, But then one of Ursula's tentacles also got stuck on a rock but before she could move Eric came at her with the ship and stabbed her with a large wooden peace sticking out electrocuting her and then finally killing her causing her to sink to the bottom of the ocean floor where she would rot there forever!

Finally King Triton was turned back into himself again, When he learned of Ursula's death he was a bit sad because once upon a time she was once his best friend but he knew there was no change in her! It was better that Ursula was gone. The sea was finally free.

Then both Eric and Giselle turned back into humans! Ariel watched them on the beach from a rock still as a mermaid but then King Triton saw how much Ariel loved Eric, Sebastian saw it too. "I must do what's best for her. What will make her happy!" he told Sebastian! Then Before Eric knew it they he saw Ariel walk out of the water as a human...He ran to her and held her up in the air and kissed her. "I love you Ariel" said Eric

"I love you too, More than anything!" replied Ariel. Giselle smiled with joy seeing both Eric and Ariel so happy. Ariel thanked her father and told him she would always love him and is welcomed to land anytime he wants!

"The question is...You were going to be queen of the sea, Who will now? asked King Triton

"Oh daddy, One of my amazing sisters will make a great queen of the sea. But my place is here with Eric" replied Ariel

"She'll be a great queen of the kingdom here on land, Sir" Eric added

"Okay then!" smiled King Triton. The next day Eric and Ariel were married! They were happy to start a new life together but Ariel did say goodbye to her sisters and father. Her father used magic to come up to the ship and Ariel hugged him and said "I love you daddy" which made King Triton very happy to hear

"I love you too! Your mother would be proud" replied King Triton then he nodded his head to Eric and smiled. Years later Ariel and Eric had a daughter named Melody who was the princess. Ariel and Eric were king and queen, Giselle became one of Ariel's best friends. Ariel kept in contact with her father and sisters and still was good friends with Flounder. Everyone was happy..Ariel was happy with her family and friends. They all lived happily ever after.


	70. The return of The Evil Queen

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 70: The return of The Evil Queen

It's been three years since the evil fairy Maleficent opened a portal taking all the classic characters from the classic Enchanted Forest to the Once Upon a Time world. There The classic Evil Queen met Evil Queen Regina, Snow White met Bandit Snow, Belle met Lady Belle, Ursula met Goddess Ursula, King Stefan and Aurora met Lord Stefan and Madame Aurora. All of the classic characters were able to finally return home back to their Enchanted Forest, But one and that was The Evil Queen! Snow White tired to get her stepmother to change but both Evil Queen and Regina refused to change and both stayed evil, So Snow White truned The Evil Queen into The Old Hag like how she was when she gave Snow White the apple and Regina became a peasant and both of The Evil Queen's were forced to work as slaves, But ever since then The classic Evil Queen tired to look for portal spells to return back to the classic Enchanted Forest and get revenge on Snow White. One day The Evil Queen finally found the right portal spell to get back to the classic Enchanted Forest and she went through it but Evil Queen Regina did not go she stayed so she could get revenge on Bandit Snow.

For the past three years Snow White and Prince Charming were king and queen. When Snow White got back to her world she married Prince Charming and became queen. Everyone in their kingdom loved Snow White and Prince Charming as their queen and king. They were much better when Evil Queen ruled all those years ago.

Snow White loved putting on grand parties and balls for the kingdom. The Seven Dwarfs would also come visit Snow White often, They still lived in their cottage in the forest. Snow White rarely thought of The Evil Queen because of all the awful things she did to her. But sometimes Snow White would think of the time three years ago when Evil Queen joined her and her friends to take down Maleficent, Snow White actually thought there may be goodness in her after all. But when she got to the Once Upon a Time world The Evil Queen became evil again and teamed up with Evil Queen Regina to take down the two Snow White's.

Snow White also loved having fun picnics and outside activities on nice warm days! Sadly Prince Charming often had to go to other kingdoms on business so he was away most of the time. So the Seven Dwarfs would come to the castle and keep Snow White company.

Snow White loved having the Seven Dwarfs over, They were like family to her through the years. She would never forget all the nice things they did for her when she was in hiding from The Evil Queen. They would come over and they would read stories by the fireplace, Dopy loved reading fairy tales and the other dwarfs enjoyed them too.

But Snow White, The Dwarfs and everyone else did not realize that The Evil Queen returned. The Evil Queen used very dark magic to turn herself back into the Queen form instead of The Old Hag form. Evil Queen stayed in the forest hiding until she made it to Snow White's castle.

As night fall came everyone in the kingdom was getting ready for bed. The dwarfs had their own room and Snow White would sleep in the master bedroom and they would say her prayers she would hope that her beloved husband would be okay and hope Evil Queen would never come back.

Then while everyone was asleep The Evil Queen made it to Snow White's kingdom, She killed the gaurds that stood outside of the castle walls and made her way to the castle door.

Snow White and friends were sound alseep when they heard a loud knock, Snow White and the dwarfs woke up and rushed down the the main door.

"Maybe you should let one of us or the gaurds get the door!" said Doc

"It's okay! I can get it" replied Snow White.

When Snow White opened the door she was so shocked and scared to see that The Evil Queen was back, Snow White stood there frozen didn't know what to do, All The Evil Queen said was  
"Miss me?" as she made a evil smile.


	71. Snow White's shock

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 71: Snow White's shock

As Snow White stood there in shock that The Evil Queen was back, The Dwarfs got in front of Snow White and said  
"If you want her, You'll have to get past us!"

"Oh really?" Evil Queen replied as she pushed them out of the way with magic.

"What are you doing here stepmother? I thoug..." Snow White tired to say before Evil Queen cut her off

"In the Once Upon a Time world? Oh yes I was, But I finally found a spell to get back!" replied Evil Queen

"Oh I see, Well why did you come back here?" asked Snow White

"You turned me into an Old Hag and I was froced to work as a slave. This is my kingdom. I am back to take it back!" replied The Evil Queen

"I'm sorry! I tired to talk you out of it and get you to change but you wouldn't listen. So I had no choice. You teamed up with Regina! When you should of been with us and you could of came back here, Three years ago!" said Snow White

"You think I ever wanted to team up with you? Only time I did that was with Maleficent..Only to get MY castle back! Then I would of kept trying to kill you! I am 'The Evil Queen' and I always will be! Your life will be mine!" replied The Evil Queen

"Why? Stepmother, Do you really want to be miserable for the rest of your life? You can have happiness if you really choose it!" said Snow White

"The only thing that will bring me happiness is your death with your heart in my hand!" replied Evil Queen.

Then The Evil Queen left and returned to her castle. But when all the classic characters returned all the people of The Evil Queen's kingdom left and moved to Snow White and Prince Charming's kingdom. So The Evil Queen's castle was left abandoned. When Evil Queen entered the castle it was dark and cold borken peace of window was on the ground, There was hardly any furniture it was all stolen by homeless people or people who were apart of The Evil Queen's kingdom and hated her because she was awful to them so when they found out she was left in the other world they came in and stole most of her stuff.

There was hardly in light in the castle, The roof was falling apart. The Evil Queen realized that no one cared and no one was in the kingdom it was just a big empty castle and the only thing people thought of when they saw the castle was her and all the evil things she did. But thinking that and looking around the dark empty castle made her mad. The Evil Queen's face grew red with anger.

Then The Evil Queen used magic to make the castle nice again, Everything fixed, Added new furniture. The only room she had not been in was her throne room where her magic mirror was. She opened the door and it was dark she used magic to lite the candles, When she walked up to the mirror it was just a mirror but there was no reflection or the face did not appear, It was just black and dark.

Anger ran through The Evil Queen's body she was mad she wanted Snow White dead and to be The true Queen again!

Snow White will pay for what she has done.

The Evil Queen sat on her throne and thought of ideas to get rid of Snow White, Better ideas than the poison apple idea.


	72. Magic Mirror on the wall?

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 72: Magic Mirror on the wall?

The Evil Queen walked up to the Magic Mirror and said her famous words.

"Slave in the magic mirror, come from the farthest space, through wind and darkness I summon thee. Speak! Let me see thy face."

Then nothing happened the mirror was still dark.

But as The Evil Queen started to walk away she heard a voice.

"What wouldst thou know, my Queen?"

In shock Evil Queen turned around and it was the Magic Mirror the face was finally in the mirror.

"Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" The Evil Queen asked The Magic Mirror

"Since you've been gone, Snow White has been the fairest one of all and the true queen, My Queen!" replied The Magic Mirror  
"SNOW WHITE!" yelled Evil Queen.

The angry Queen was very mad that once again Snow White was in the way.

Evil Queen had to find away to become the queen again.

Back at the castle of Snow White, The dwarfs comforted Snow White because she was scared of Evil Queen and feared for her life.

The next day

In Snow White's kingdom, The members of the kingdom knew about The Evil Queen's return and how mad she was, Snow White told them not to fear Evil Queen and that they had to all join together to defeat The Evil Queen once and for all.

It really bugged The Evil Queen that she still wasn't the fairest in the land.

The news got all over the realm and Prince Charming also heard of Evil Queen's return and raced home to keep his wife, Snow White safe.

Prince Charming rode on a horse all day and night without stopping to get home faster. He didn't get home until the next day when he ran through the doors he hugged Snow White tightly.

"My love, Are you alright?" asked Prince Charming

"A little shaken up, But other than that yes I'm okay" replied Snow White as she hugged her husband

"We must do something! We need to stop The Evil Queen!" said Prince Charming

"We will but for tonight I'm tired and need to get some sleep and I think you do too, Sweetie" replied Snow White. So Prince Charming and Snow White went to sleep and didn't worry about The Evil Queen and her plans til the next day.


	73. Evil Queen's threat

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 73: Evil Queen's threat

The whole kingdom was still in fear about The Evil Queen being back in the Enchanted Forest, They feared what she had planned.

Snow White and Prince Charming stayed strong for their kingdom, Even though it was hard for Snow White to have her cruel stepmother back.

"What if she does something awful?" asked Snow White

"My dear Snow, She's already done awful things" replied Prince Charming

"I really thought there was goodness in her. I thought I saw it when she helped kill Maleficent with me, Aurora, Ariel and Seven Dwarfs" said Snow White

"That woman doesn't have a good bone in her body! She is so miserable, She just has to make everyone else miserable around her" replied Princ Charming.

But before Snow White or Prince Charming could say another word they heard a loud noise they looked out the window in the courtyard and they saw some of their people but then they saw The Evil Queen talking to them, Both Prince Charming and Snow White rushed down to stop her.

"What are you doing here?!" asked Prince Charming

"Oh look, The little Prince has returned to keep his little wife safe! Well think again!" replied Evil Queen

"What do you want?" asked Snow White

"What do I want? Revenge! You left me as a slave in Regina's world, Not only was I a slave but I was back as The Old Hag because of you!" replied The Evil Queen

"I had no choice, Stepmother you were going to kill me and everyone else! You refused to change" said Snow White

"I'll never change, In fact I'll always be evil and one day I'll have the one thing I've always wanted from you...Your heart but not just to keep in a box, To use it for a cruse!" replied Evil Queen

"A cruse? What kind of cruse?" asked Snow White

"A cruse that will bring everyone in this realm to another forest, But not a Enchanted Forest instead it will be a Dark Forest where I will be queen and everyone including you and your husband. But wait you'll be dead! But all your people, Like your husband, Seven Dwarfs, Aurora, Ariel and everyone else will bow down to me. They will NEVER know who you were! I am the REAL Queen, Snow White!

You're nothing but a little lost princess hiding from the evil queen in the big forest. Being queen is something you CAN'T handle. My cruse will happen one way or another. With or without your heart. I'll find another way!" repiled The Evil Queen as she walked away back to her castle.

The people of Snow White's kingdom feared and didn't know what to do about The Evil Queen's threat, Then Snow White said

"Everyone there's no need to be scared that's what she wants, She wants to see your fear. We all must be strong and not let her have power over us. She may be 'Evil Queen' but we will win.

Then a member of the kingdom said

"What if she does cast this cruse?"

"We will fight her on it, She will soon see that she's not strong enough to win" replied Snow White

"But she'll use dark magic!" said someone else in the group

"And we'll use light magic. The only reason people use dark magic is because it's easier to handle and use than light magic! That's why she uses dark magic because it's easy! She couldn't handle light magic. So we all must come together and use light magic to stop The Evil Queen" replied Snow White

"Light magic? None of us have magic here!" said another person

"Someone in this kingdom does have light magic" replied Snow White.

Then everyone heard a voice!

"I have light magic"

Snow White truned around and was happy who she saw. It was The Fairy Godmother. The same Fairy Godmother that helped Cinderella go to the ball.

"Fairy Godmother!" smiled Snow White

"Snow White, Or should I say Queen Snow White!" replied Fairy Godmother

"Oh you're so funny! But this isn't really a funny time right now!" said Snow White

"What's the problem?" asked Fairy Godmother

"Haven't you heard? The Evil Queen has returned and she's mad!" replied Snow White

"Oh dear!" said Fairy Godmother

"We need you to stop her!" replied Snow White

"I will use my light magic, I must return back to Cinderella's kingdom to start planning" said Fairy Godmother

"Thank you Fairy Godmother!" replied Snow White.

Back at The Evil Queen's castle, She was watching Snow White and Fairy Godmother talk through the Magic Mirror.

"She really thinks a fairy could stop me?" Evil Queen said to the mirror.

The Evil Queen made her way to the kingdom of Cinderella.

It was night time when Evil Queen reached Cinderella's castle. Fairy Godmother lived at Cinderella's kingdom.

While The Fairy Godmother was looking through spell books and practice different magics with her want but she did not see The Evil Queen standing in the corner.

"Well well, Fairy Godmother. It's been a long time. Meaning The Evil Queen and The Fairy Godmother knew each other.


	74. The Evil Queen vs The Fairy Godmother

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 74: The Evil Queen vs The Fairy Godmother

When The Fairy Godmother got to her room to find The Evil Queen there, She didn't know what to do, She didn't want to use her magic wand right away.

"What are you doing here?" asked Fairy Godmother  
"I think you know!" replied Evil Queen

"I really don't" said replied Fairy Godmother

"DON'T LIE TO ME" yelled Evil Queen

"Please don'..." Fairy Godmother tired to say before The Evil Queen cut her off

"You know, First you help Cinderella to get away from Lady Tremaine now your trying to help Snow White get away from me!" replied Evil Queen

"Lady Tremaine is dead, Cinderella had her put to death when she became queen!" said Fairy Godmother

"Ha you think Snow White will put me to death?" asked The Evil Queen

"Actually I don't, Because Snow is to sweet and kind and is trying to see the good in you!" replied Fairy Godmother

"She'll never find it" said Evil Queen

"You know what you never be dear?" asked Fairy Godmother

"What?" replied Evil Queen

"The fairest one of all!" said Fairy Godmother

Then out of anger Evil Queen used her dark magic and pushed Fairy Godmother to the ground, The Fairy Godmother grabbed her wand and tired to zap The Evil Queen but her dark magic was to powerful for the wand, So the wand just dropped to the ground.

"You really think a tiny wand can take on my magic?" asked Evil Queen

"I will always try!" replied Fairy Godmother

"You need to think about whose side your really on! Make the right choice, Because if you choose Snow White...You will put your own life in danger!" said The Evil Queen

"I will always be on Snow White's side she is the true queen her kingdom needs!" replied Fairy Godmother

"Real queen?, Her kingdom needs? No dear I am the real queen that MY kingdom needs!" said Evil Queen

"You will never be the true queen, all you are is an evil queen! Actually more like a witch...Or should I say Old Hag!" replied Fairy Godmother.

Then Evil Queen used magic to hold Fairy Godmother up in the air

"We've known each other for a long time Fairy Godmother, Let's not fight" said The Evil Queen

"You should of never returned, The kingdom was finally at peace, Before you came back. No one should go through what you put them through!" replied Fairy Godmother.

Then The Evil Queen poofed away.

Fairy Godmother rushed to Snow White's kingdom to tell her that The Evil Queen made a visit to her. Snow White had to clam down her down she was a little shanken up.

"Don't worry she won't hurt you!" said Snow White

"We had a little magic fight, She used dark magic. My wand didn't have much of a chance with her magic" replied Fairy Godmother

"We must do something! We must bulid an amry and find someone who uses both light and dark magic" said Snow White

"But who?" Happy the dawrf added in. Then Snow White thought about it for a bit

"I know who!, He's not from here he's from the Once Upon a Time world but he's very powerful and knows both light and dark magic, His name is...Rumpelstiltskin. He's know as The Dark One in his world" replied Snow White.

But back at the castle of The Evil Queen, She was of course watching them in her magic mirror

"Rumpelstiltskin? Hmmm I wonder if Regina knew him" Evil Queen said to the Magic Mirror.

Snow White found a spell book to make contact with others in other worlds. She used the spell, Nothing happened.

"Hello? Rumpelstiltskin?" Snow White called out but no answer, She was starting to think The Evil Queen did something.

But as Snow White started to walk out of the room she heard a voice

"Hello dearie! You rang?"

Snow White turned around and it was Rumpelstiltskin.


	75. Rumpelstiltskin's help

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 75: Rumpelstiltskin's help

As Snow White stood there looking at Rumpelstiltskin as the classic Snow White did not meet him in the Once Upon a Time world she was mainly with Bandit Snow and Evil Queen's. So she did not know what to expect from him.

"So your Rumpelstiltskin?" asked Snow White

"The one and only, At least in my world anyway" replied Rumpelstiltskin

"Oh okay!" said Snow White

"What can I do for you, Dearie?" asked Rumpelstiltskin

"Well, I'm sure you know we came to your world three years ago and when we left the only one that didn't return was The Evil Queen, My stepmother. Not to get confused with Regina! They were both froced to work as slaves and well long story short The Evil Queen returned here and she wants revenge! We don't know how to stop her!" replied Snow White

"Oh yes dearie, I remember another Belle came to my land. Well if your Evil Queen is like Regina, The thing she wants most is happiness" replied Rumpelstiltskin

"What kind of happiness?" asked Snow White

"Well she'll make it think it's having power or I'm guessing you dead" replied Rumpelstiltskin

"Oh yes, She's been wanting to kill me for a long time!" replied Snow White

"If you would like I can talk to The Evil Queen for you! But for a price!" said Rumpelstiltskin

"What price?" asked Snow White

"How about, A book!" replied Rumpelstiltskin

"What kind of book?" asked Snow White

"Got any fairy tales? The Belle in my world loves fairy tales" asked Rumpelstiltskin.

So Snow White looked through her books and found a book of fairy tales and handed it to Rumpelstiltskin.

"So do we have a deal now?" asked Snow White

"We sure do dearie!" smiled Rumpelstiltskin

"Wait you said other Belle? Are you the beast in your land?" asked Snow White

"In one way or another!" replied Rumpelstiltskin

"The Belle here is with an actual beast that's why I asked" said Snow White

"Oh I see! Well some people do see me as a beast" replied Rumpelstiltskin.

So Rumpelstiltskin went off to talk to the classic Evil Queen.

Snow White felt but more safe knowing that Rumpelstiltskin might be able to stop The Evil Queen.

At the castle of The Evil Queen she was making magic potions and looking at spell books.

"Reading anything good?" said Rumpelstiltskin

Then The Evil Queen truned around and saw Rumpelstiltskin standing there.

"You! Did Regina send you?" asked Evil Queen in shock

"Oh no, Your very own step daughter did" replied Rumpelstiltskin

"Snow White did? Ugh why?" asked Evil Queen

"She would like you to stop going after her" replied Rumpelstiltskin

"That foolish girl haha, Well if she thinks you will stop me think again, Your nothing but a foolish dark one" said Evil Queen.

Then Rumpelstiltskin choked The Evil Queen with magic

"I wouldn't want to get on my bad side if I were you. You have no idea who your dealing with dearie" said Rumpelstiltskin

"Okay...Okay fine" replied Evil Queen as Rumpelstiltskin dropped her on the floor.

So The Evil Queen acted like she was going to listen to Rumpelstiltskin. So Rumpelstiltskin left to tell Snow White that The Evil Queen was going to back off. But that only make Evil Queen angry and want to kill Snow White even more.

"I'm NOT going to listen to The Dark One! I things will go my way, I will cast the cruse so I can be queen forever" said Evil Queen to the magic mirror.

At Cinderella's castle Fairy Godmother got a new wand one more powerful than the last. Fairy Godmother went to Snow White's castle and there she met Rumpelstiltskin, But Rumpelstiltskin didn't tell her that he killed the fairy godmother in his world.

"We need to get personal with Evil Queen" said Snow White

"What do you mean?" asked Fairy Godmother

"I mean bring up something personal, Like her childhood or my father. She was once a good person. I know that good person, That good queen is in there somewhere still we just have to bring her back out" replied Snow White.

"And how do we do that?" asked Rumpelstiltskin

"We go back to the past!" replied Snow White.


	76. Grimhilde

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 76: Grimhilde

Many years ago in the Enchanted Forest before Evil Queen was the queen. Her name was Grimhilde. But this story takes place many years before Grimhilde was born. There was a man named Samael he was an over of a mirror shop in the kingdom of Queen Yzma in the Enchanted Forest. He was a kind man and often got a lot of customers, But Samael was a lonley man, He didn't have much family around and he hardly had friends. He was just to busy with the shop to do anything really.

One day a woman came to the shop.

"Hello may I help you?" asked Samael

"Oh yes hello, I'm just looking for a small mirror. There's so many pretty ones here" replied the woman

"Oh well let me help you!" replied Samael.

So Samael helped the woman and after about an hour of looking for just the right one, The woman found one.

"This is the one! It's prefect" said the woman

so the woman bought the mirror and just as she was about to leave Samael said

"Wait! What's your name?"

"I'm Vera, How about yours?" asked Vera

"I'm Samael." replied Samael

"Well very nice to meet you!" smiled Vera

"Listen I was wondering if I could take you out for dinner?" asked Samael

"Dinner? There's not many nice places around here! Queen Yzma doesn't let the village have nice places. Those are all within the castle." replied Vera

"Oh I see well maybe we can sit by the water or something and get to know each other" said Samael

"I would love that. Let me go get ready and we can tonight!" smiled Vera.

Sameal was overjoyed that he finally got a woman to go out with. He thought Vera was stunning with her long black hair and red lipstick.

That night on Neverland Beach they just sat on the beach they were the only ones on the beach it was a nice summer night so it was warm they watched the stars in the sky above.

"So tell me about yourself?" asked Vera

"Well, Not much to know I lived in the Enchanted Forest my whole life." replied Sameal

"Well, What about the mirror shop?" asked Vera

"Oh my father owned it before me, But he died years ago. So I took it over! It's really not that bad of a job, A lot of people in the Enchanted Forest wants some kind of mirror" replied Sameal

"Oh I see" said Vera

"How about you? Are you from the Enchanted Forest too?" asked Sameal

"Yes and no I traveled to so many different realms! I was born here but I got broad and wanted to go somewhere else. My father left when I was very young and my mother was very strict and for some reason always wanted me to be a queen of a land. I didn't want to so I left" replied Vera

"Oh wow. Where have you been?" asked Sameal

"All over, From Oz, Wonderland, Narnia, Arendelle and Neverland!" replied Vera

"Oh nice, Which was your favorite?" asked Sameal

"I really loved Oz and Narnia!" replied Vera.

So later that night Vera and Sameal said their goodbyes and they kissed each other for the first time.

Over the next few months they started to date, While Sameal did still work and own the mirror shop.

Queen Yzma found out about them dating! So she called both Sameal and Vera to the castle.

They both walked in

"You're Majesty" they both said

"I both heard you guys are the new hott thing in the kingdom" replied Queen Yzma

"We're just dating" replied Sameal. While Sameal was talking to the queen, Vera looked out the throne room she was so amazed about all the jewels and how rich royals were. She remembered that her mother wanted her to be a royal, Vera finally understood why.

So months pasted Sameal had possessed to Vera, Which made them both excited. Vera started to work for Queen Yzma. Vera had a friend named Sarah Hawkins who helped planned Vera's wedding to Sameal but Sarah couldn't help but noticed how obsessed Vera was with being a royal. One day Sarah said  
"Vera, While don't you have an outdoor wedding?"

"Why would I do that? When I'm getting married in the church in the kingdom, Queen Yzma herself will be there" replied Vera

"I just think you're going to far with the whole royal thing" said Sarah

"It's something I wanted for a long time now. That will make me happy!" replied Vera

"But doesn't Sameal make you happy?" asked Sarah

"Well yeah but if we were rich, That would set us for life. Plus working for Queen Yzma helps too. But one day I'll be the queen or have a child that will be queen" replied Vera.

Sarah dropped it cause she knew she couldn't get through to Vera. Finally a month later Sameal and Vera were married, Queen Yzma let them move into the castle. Vera was jealous of Queen Yzma and wanted to be queen herself, So she started to plan how to get the throne but she didn't tell Sameal.

But as time passed Sameal noticed how obsessed she got with being a queen and making him a king but Sameal didn't want that kind of life he just wanted to have an easy life with his mirror shop, He wanted to bulid a house next to the shop so he could stay close to the shop. Vera didn't understand why being queen meant everything to her

"Sam dear, Just think were could sell this shop for a lot of money!" Vera said

"Why would I want to do that? This shop has been in my family for years! I love it" replied Sameal

"Oh dear, We live in the castle now. You're set for life" said Vera

"To be honest I don't like living in the castle, I much rather live in a small house by the shop" replied Sameal. So Vera agreed to Sameal making a house next to the shop. When the house was done they moved in right away which made Vera upset because her plans of killing Queen Yzma made it hard to do cause she wasn't in the castle anymore. So she just forgot about it and lived out her days at the mirror shop.

Months later Vera and Sameal worked and worked at the mirror shop, They would be very tired at the end of the day but Sameal was happy it was all worth it to him.

Then later Vera found out big news, She was pregnant. Sameal was overjoyed with happiness that he was going to be a father.

But Vera knew she had to make this child a royal.

Vera would beg Sameal to move back into the castle.

"Please honey. I hate being poor that's not who we are! We need money, We need a home" said Vera

"We don't need money, We have money from the mirrors we sell and we have a home. Right over there" replied Sameal.

Then when Queen Yzma found that Vera was pregnant she wanted to have her over for dinner. Later that night Vera went to the castle for dinner.

"Welcome and congratulations on the news" said Queen Yzma

"Thank you!" replied Vera

"Well dinner will be out soon! Ah here comes the drinks" said Queen Yzma. Both Vera and the Queen talked for sometime but as Queen Yzma took a drink of wine, Something happened she started to choke.

"Hel...Help me" said Queen Yzma as she choked

"Oh my goodness!" replied Vera, Just then Queen Yzma fell to the floor dead. The Queen was dead and then Vera said  
"Yes! My plan worked, I will be queen now and when the time comes my child will take my place" as she walked away from Queen Yzma's body.

But it wasn't long before the kingdom and everyone else started to suspect Vera of killing the queen, Even Sameal and Sarah suspected her.

One night Sameal couldn't hold it in anymore and said "Vera, Did you kill the queen?"

"Why would you think that, Dear?" asked Vera

"Because you were the last one to be with her and you were jealous that she was queen!" replied Sameal

"Fine! I did it, But it was for us and our child dear!" replied Vera

"Do you know how much trouble you could get us in?" asked Sameal as he started to freak out

"Not if anyone finds out dear! We are the only ones that know!" replied Vera as she did not realize that Sarah was watching through the window because she was gonna go in.

Days pasted and there was no talk of Queen Yzma's death

But then one night gaurds knocked on Vera and Sameal's door, Sarah had turned in Vera for killing the queen. The gaurds vanished both Sameal and Vera deep into the forest. They were not allowed to be in the kingdom, Over time the kingdom got a new queen. The new queen was Queen Leah, Who later in the story would become King Stefan's wife and Aurora's mother.

But both Sameal and Vera stayed away from the kingdom.

Vera was mad at Sarah and didn't talk to her anymore for what she did to Vera.

But Sameal was able to still work at the mirror shop.

Oneday before Sameal left for work something happened, Where Vera was standing there was a puddle of water

"Oh my god, Vera your water broke" said Sameal.

Vera went into labor. She was in labor for an hour, When the baby came out, It was a baby girl.

"Oh Vera, She's beautiful. What shall we name her?" asked Sameal

"I think I'll name her Grimhilde" replied Vera

"That's an interesting name but that shall be her name, Our daughter Grimhilde" said Sameal

"Yes our daughter, Grim..." Vera tired to say as something happened, Vera started to loose her breath and got really sweaty, Sameal was worried he didn't know what was going on, He was scared and crying.

"Vera are you okay? What is going on?" asked Sameal

Vera could hardly speak, She said

"Tak..Take care of our daughe..."

But after that Vera died. Sameal was heartbroken. He had lost his wife and had a child to raise. Over the years Grimhilde grew into a pretty girl, Sameal had moved back to the mirror shop and Grimhilde moved with him and she worked there too. But Sameal blamed Grimhilde for Vera's death, He would give Grimhilde a list chores everyday, She had to run the mirror shop, Count the money at the end of the day and give it to her father, Dust every mirror in the shop. By the end of the day she was so tired she looked forward to going to bed at night.

Vera's grave was in the garden, Grimhilde would go sit by her grave everyday.

One sping day, March 30th the day of Vera's birthday so Grimhilde sat by her grave for hours, Sameal saw Grimhilde over by Vera's grave and went over

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Sameal

"It's mama's birthday today! I wanted to wish her a happy birthday" replied Grimhilde

"Mama? Please grow up and why would she care she didn't even know you!" replied Sameal

"I'm sorry father, I didn't mean too but she was my mother" replied Grimhilde

"No! You're nothing but an old hag! You need to learn that" said Sameal.

Then Grimhilde ran into the house to her room in tears! Grimhilde was depressed but she went on her days working for her father at the mirror shop!

A few months later news got all around the Enchanted Forest that the King's wife the queen died and he had a young child whose name was Snow White, She was the princess.

The King heard of the mirror shop so he went to check it out.

When the King got the the mirror shop he saw Grimhilde dusting mirrors

"Hello there" said the King

When Grimhilde looked up she was shocked to see the King standing there

"Hello my lord" replied Grimhilde

"I'm looking for a mirror for my daughter, Snow White" said the King

"Oh okay, Well let me see what I can find for you" replied Grimhilde.

Then Grimhilde brought a small mirror with designs on it

"Oh that's prefect, Snow White will love it" replied the King

"By the way I wanted to say, I'm sorry about your wife's passing! No daughter should loose her mother so young!" said Grimhilde

"Oh thank you, Well I better be off" replied the King.

Sameal saw the King talking to Grimhilde

"Why was the King here?" asked Sameal

"Here brought a mirror for his daughter, the princess Snow White" replied Grimhilde.

As time pasted Grimhilde got more and more tired of her life, She got tried of her fathers abuse and wanted a change.

A few months later the King returned to the mirror shop only to find Grimhilde in tears

"What's the matter, My dear?" asked the King

"My father, He hates me. He blames me for my mom's death because she died in childbirth. He calls me names" replied Grimhilde

"Oh no that's awful I'm so sorry" said the King.

The King saw the beauty within Grimhilde

and said

"You know, I'm looking for a new wife and mother for Snow White. Would you be up for it? Or what I mean to say is, Would you be my wife, Grimhilde?" asked the King

"Yes! oh Yes!" smiled Grimhilde with joy.

"What's going on here?" asked Sameal

"The King has asked me to marry him" smiled Grimhilde.

So the King and Grimhilde rode off leaving Sameal in shock.

When the King and Grimhilde reached the castle she met Snow White. Grimhilde feel in love with Snow White's cuteness right away.

A week later the King and Grimhilde were married making Grimhilde queen.

After the wedding Grimhilde spent sometime with Snow White.

Grimhilde would call Snow White 'Little bird'. Grimhide fell in love with Snow White and the King.

Over the next few months Grimhilde spent a lot of time with Snow White.

"Are you my mommy?" Snow White asked Grimhilde

"Well little bird, In a way. I'm your stepmother dear" Grimhilde replied

"I love you mommy" said Snow White.

Grimhilde's heart melted.

Sadly as time past the King would have to go away to other kingdoms for work and battles, So often Grimhilde was left alone with Snow White.

But the Queen had a Handmaiden named Verona. Verona would help with Snow White. Over time both Grimhilde and Verona became really good firends.

One day someone came to visit the Queen, It was one of the King's cousin came to the castle, She had brought the Queen a gift it was a large mirror.

"Oh, Thank you for the mirror!" said Grimhilde

"Oh no worries dear, I'm guessing your husband is away?" asked the cousin

"Sadly yes!" replied the Queen.

Grimhilde, Verona, Snow White and the King when he was there, Loved having great big dinner parties, Snow White would wear her dinner dress. Grimhilde was finally happy that she had family and friends that loved her!

Over the years Snow White grew up more and more. Verona and the Queen were still really good friends.

The King still had to go battles. One day before the King was leaving Grimhilde said

"Please don't go!, Your family needs you"

"I have to go my love, I have to lead this army" replied the King

"I just will miss you so much and Snow White will too" said Grimhilde

"I will miss both of you very much too. I love you my dear wife" replied the King as he kissed Grimhilde and left the room. The King kissed Snow White goodbye and went on his way.

About a month passed, Awful news got to Grimhilde, The King was killed in battle. Grimhilde was heartbroken and didn't know how to tell Snow White.

"What's wrong my dear friend?" asked Verona  
"The King, My husband is...Dead" replied Grimhilde

"Oh no" cried Verona.

Then Snow White came into the room and saw both Grimhide and Verona crying

"Why is everyone crying?" asked Snow White

"My little bird, I have awful news I don't know how to tell you!" said Grimhilde

"What is it?" asked Snow White

"Your father, Your father has...died" repiled Grimhilde

"How?" asked Snow White in tears

"In battle, Little bird" repiled Grimhilde, Snow White fell in to Grimhilde's arms and started to cry.

The next week there was a Funeral for the King. The whole kingdom missed their great ruler. But Grimhilde was still queen. After the funeral things gotten really hard, As Grimhilde got more and more depressed, Snow White got more and more pretty.

Grimhilde felt jealously coming on. Then she went to the beach and there is where she met an Enchantress

"Hello my queen, How have you been?" asked the Enchantress

"Been better!" replied the Queen

"Can I help you with something?" asked the Enchantress

"Yes I need magic!" replied the Queen

"Magic?" asked Enchantress

"Yes, Light magic!" replied the Queen. So the Enchantress gave the Queen a staff. Over the next few months the Queen tired to use the magic to cover her jealously, It worked at first but Snow White wasn't the only one that she started to feel jealous of, Verona too.

But the light magic wasn't enough she went back to the beach and demanded more magic from the Enchantress

"I'm sorry my Queen I have no more magic I can give you" said the Enchantress

"Very well if you won't give me your magic I'll take it" replied the Queen, Then the Queen stabbed the Enchantress making her weak and took her magic which was both dark and light magic, The Enchantress was nothing but an old woman now.

"Please, Don't choose darkness. It's not the good path to go down" said the Enchantress

"Hush" replied the Queen as she walked off.

Even Verona started to notice and feel the Queen was different.

Weeks pasted that they didn't talk finally Verona asked what was wrong.

The Queen told Verona of her jealously for her and Snow White.

The Verona told the Queen not to feed into it. As time pasted The Queen started to hate Verona. Finally one night she said

"You must leave!"

"Why?" asked Verona

"If you don't. I don't know how much longer you'll live" replied the Queen

"Why are you doing this? Don't go down this road it's very dark and cold" replied Verona

"BECAUSE I LOST EVERYTHING!" yelled the Queen.

Verona walked off. The next day the Queen woke up and noticed that Verona had left the kingdom she couldn't take Snow White with her though so sadly she had to leave Snow White in the hands of the curel Queen that had once been her friend.

Over the next few months people started to fear the Queen and the Queen used more and more dark magic.

One day The Queen got a visit from Sameal, Her father.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked the Queen

"Wow, It's true. You've changed" replied Sameal

"Changed?" asked the Queen

"You're cruel" replied Sameal

"You don't know what I've gone through" said the Queen

"Actually I do, The King died and you scared off everyone who ever loved you in this kingdom" replied Sameal.

The Queen stood there in anger.

"You know what they call you in the kingdom and all over the the Enchanted Forest right?" asked Sameal

"What?" asked the Queen

"They call you...The Evil Queen" replied Sameal

"Evil? Me, The Evil Queen?" thought the Queen

"I'll give you one thing your mother would be proud...Not of the evil part but of the queen part. She always wanted to be related to a queen, Now she is" said Sameal

"What do you want?, Have you come to say sorry for all the abuse you did to me?" asked the Queen

"Sorry? Me sorry? Hell no. You deserved, I thought someday you would prove me wrong but you really are that old hag I always knew you were and it's showing" replied Sameal.

Then right there the Queen knocked out Sameal and tied him up. When Sameal woke up he was looking at the mirror one of the King's cousins gave her, Sameal started to fear for his life

"You don't want to do this!" said Sameal

"Oh but I do" repiled the Queen while she used dark magic on him. The Queen trapped Sameal in the mirror making him the Magic Mirror and making the Queen, The Evil Queen. Sameal was trapped in the mirror with all of his memories of his life but had no choice but to listen to his daughter, The Evil Queen and do everything she said. He was her slave.

When Snow White found out about her stepmother, The woman that she wanted her to be her mother was The Evil Queen, Snow White was sad but The Evil Queen didn't care she made Snow White dress in rags and work as a maid. The whole kingdom and realm feared The Evil Queen, She would ask her magic mirror everyday "Magic Mirror, on the wall, who, now, is the fairest one of all?"

and the Mirror would usually reply that she was the fairest one of all but one day he replied "Lips red as the rose. Hair black as ebony. Skin white as snow"

"SNOW WHITE!" yelled The Evil Queen she walked over and saw Snow White out the window singing with a man, He looked like a prince, The Evil Queen called for her Huntsman and there is when the sweet kind girl named Grimhilde became queen was gone now she was nothing but The Evil Queen that lived the rest of her days in miserable loneliness, Her father was right, The old hag was out her ugliness was showing and she started to plan Snow White's death so she would remain queen and fairest one of all...That was her happiness, She would stop at nothing to get it even if that meant getting rid of Snow White, the sweet girl she once called little bird and the girl the queen saw as a daughter but she wasn't just the Queen anymore, She was...THE EVIL QUEEN!


	77. LOST

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 77: LOST

(This chapter is about the characters from ABC's LOST, I know the show was not Disney themed but it is Disney owned as Disney owns ABC making all the shows owned by them. So I thought it would be fun to add the characters from LOST into the story. Other shows like How to get away with Murder may be added into the story later. Enjoy!)

On an mysterious island in the Enchanted Forest owned by The Evil Queen. On this island was a group of people that lived on the island, Jack Shephard, Kate Austen, John Locke, Sayid Jarrah, Charlie Pace, James "Sawyer" Ford, Hugo "Hurley" Reyes, Claire Littleton, Ben Linus, Juliet Burke and others. They were mysteriously trapped on the island, Most of the group blamed The Evil Queen but she never said anything about it, The Evil Queen made weekly visits to the island. Jack was the leader of one group and then Ben was the leader of another called 'The Others', Jack and Ben's groups would fight to stay alive. Jack didn't get along with Ben much, Jack kind of figured Ben adored The Evil Queen. Jack was very close to Kate a woman he met on the island, Kate was an outlaw on the run from The Evil Queen for helping Snow White, So when Evil Queen would visit the island Kate would always hide in the jungle.

Another member of the group named James but would go by Sawyer, Was also an outlaw for helping the robber Kissin' Kate Barlow years ago, The Evil Queen herself put Sawyer on the island herself after Kissin' Kate Barlow died. Sawyer was with another woman named Juliet, Who once a long time ago worked with Ben. Juliet was brought to the island years ago to work on women who wouldn't make it through child birth, Juliet was from another kingdom at that kingdom was her sister Rachel who Juliet saved from being very sick, Since Juliet saved Rachel soon after Rachel got pregnant soon after, When Ben heard about that he asked The Evil Queen if she could be brought to the island, Evil Queen agreed but only if she was in Ben's control, But Juliet just wanted to get away from him, When she met Sawyer things changed, She felt safe with him and free of Ben.

Another man named John Locke was traveling to Evil Queen's kingdom, She had hired him as a huntsman since the first one didn't help her to much. But one thing The Evil Queen didn't realize was that John couldn't walk. He was in a wheelchair, When made Evil Queen very mad, But once John stepped on the island he was able to walk again. When The Evil Queen found out that he could walk again she asked him

"I think you now can do your job that you came here to do!"

"Sorry! I won't hurt a poor child" replied John

"Very well, You'll stay on this island forever then!" said The Evil Queen

"That's okay, The island allowed me to walk again. I don't need to return home, There's good food here and lots of water, I'll be just fine here" replied John

"Snow White will die rather or not you help me, I am the Queen. You will rot here I swear to it" said Evil Queen as she walked off.

Another man named Sayid Jarrah was from The Evil Queen's kingdom and was her own personal torturer, If she asked him to torture one of her prisoners, He would but Sayid hated it and he hated the cruel Evil Queen, Deep down he was a caring kind person. He was on the island to watch the others for Evil Queen, But he became friends with Jack and Kate and the others. He was a helpful member of the group.

Another member of the group named Hugo "Hurley" Reyes was the richest man on the island. He won lots of money and gold in a contest, It was meant to give him good luck but honestly he got nothing but bad luck. To start his house in the kingdom caught on fire, Then when The Evil Queen found out how rich Hurley was rich she tired to get his money from him by using kindness and love to get what she wanted, She let him stay in her castle but later Hurley realized that Evil Queen was using him for his money, He tired to escape her castle but that upset Evil Queen so she sent him to live on the island, Without his money.

Another man named Charlie Pace was a friend of Snow White's. He loved to sing, While Snow White was on the run for the first time from Evil Queen, Charlie knew the Seven Dwarfs and when he heard of Snow White on the run he had to meet the princess. The Seven Dwarfs invited Charlie over and he, the Dwarfs and Snow White would stay up into the late hours of the night singing.

Snow White felt safe with Charlie but when The Evil Queen found out about Charlie she ordered his death but he escaped but didn't get far, Instead of Evil Queen killing him she took him to the island, She was angry that another person helped Snow White.

A woman on the island named Claire Littleton, She was very pregnant. She was due anyday, She went to The Evil Queen's kingdom to give her baby away because she didn't think she could be a mother. But when she met the people that were going to take her baby, She couldn't let them, When Claire was on her way back to her village, Evil Queen cast a spell and trapped her on the island with the others.

Ben was on the island ever since he was a child, He came there with his father as his mom died in child birth and Ben's father blamed him for her death.

When Ben got on the island he met Evil Queen when she was just a little girl, They were friends and could relate that their fathers blamed both of them for their mother's deaths.

As time went on Ben stayed on the island and became the leader of 'the others' and Evil Queen went to the main part of the Enchanted Forest the be queen. Before The Evil Queen left the island put an ancient black smoke monster to watch the group on the island and to protect it. She left Ben in charge of comanding it.

One day on the island the group was getting ready for The Queen to visit the island

"What are you doing?" Kate asked Jack

"Getting ready for Evil Queen to come, Maybe one of these days she may let us leave" replied Jack

"Yeah but everytime she comes I have to hide. I think for once I'll let her know I'm here" said Kate

"No that's not a good idea Kate, The Evil Queen is far worse than Ben was ever, Evil Queen is pretty much Ben's boss" replied Jack

"I know, But I can't keep running and hiding. I know what I did to upset her, I helped Snow White" said Kate. Then Juliet jumped in and said

"What's going on?"

"Kate wants to tell The Evil Queen that she's here"replied Jack. Juliet turned to Kate and said

"Listen to me, As bad as you thought Ben was The Evil Queen is far far worse. Don't do this"

"I'm not even sure how that Queen can even walk in that long purple dress, Long black cape and those gold heels on sand" laughed Kate

"Well true but she has magic and not just magic...Dark magic" replied Juliet.

Then Jack and Juliet saw The Evil Queen's royal ship coming and they made Kate run into the jungle.

When The Evil Queen reached the beach the group

greeted her

"I'm here for my check up" said The Evil Queen

"Well everything is good here" replied Jack

"You're sure about that?" asked Evil Queen

"Yes!" replied Jack

"Everything is fine here, Just like the last time" Juliet added

"Did I ask you?" replied The Evil Queen

"No but..." Juliet tired to say

"Then don't say anything unless I ask you dear" replied Evil Queen

"Sorry" Juilet said as she stepped back

The behind The Evil Queen and the group they heard a voice "No Juilet don't be sorry" the group turned around it was Kate, The Evil Queen was shocked but she kind of had a feeling she was on the island the whole time

"Well well well, If it isn't the little outlaw. I had a feeling you were hiding here" replied Evil Queen

"I am and you need to stop" said Kate

"Oh I'll stop, Gaurds take her away back the castle with us" Ordered Evil Queen

"Wait, Please no don't" begged Jack

"She made her own bed and now she needs to lay in it" replied Evil Queen as she held a fireball.

The gaurds grabbed Kate and started to take towards the ship.

"Now where is Ben?" aske Evil Queen

"Back at the houses" replied Juliet

"How the hell do I get there?" said The Evil Queen

"Through the jungle..." replied Juliet

"Ha me go in the jungle? No" said Evil Queen as she poofed away.

As Kate was getting on the ship, Jack came up behind the gaurds and knocked them out

"What were you thinking Kate?" asked Jack

"I guess I was trying to prove something.." replied Kate

"We I don't think it worked" said Jack.

The Evil Queen made it to the houses

"Ben, Dear how are you?" said Evil Queen

"My Queen, Things are well, Only have to deal with Jack at times" replied Ben

"Ah yes, Speaking of him. Did you know about his little girlfriend here with him?" asked The Evil Queen

"Kate? Uh yes I thought you knew about everyone here" repiled Ben

"Katie...Kate whatever the hell her name is helped Snow White, She's been on the run from me. She's a fool if she thought she hide from me here forever" said Evil Queen.

Then one of The Queen's gaurds came out of the jungle

"My Queen, My Queen...The girl got away..The leader saved her" said the gaurd

"Ugh why must everyone save the prisoners I have. I'll deal with this myself, Wait Ben have you been using the smoke monster?" asked Evil Queen

"At times" replied Ben

"Comand it to bring me Kate" Evil Queen told Ben to do.

Back on the island, Kate was a bit shaken up after almost being taken to Evil Queen's castle.

"We gotta hide her somewhere else now" Sawyer said

"No use" replied Juliet

"Now why's that blondie?" asked Sawyer

"Because The Evil Queen know's that Kate is here now, Hiding her somewhere else is pointless!" replied Juliet.

Before anyone could say anything else the smoke monster showed up and tired to pull Kate into the jungle "Ahhhh let me go" Kate screamed

"KATE!" yelled Jack as he ran into the jungle after her.

The Evil Queen and Ben could see the smoke monster coming

"That monster better have the girl" said The Evil Queen

"I'm sure it does" replied Ben.

Back in the jungle Jack, John, Sawyer and Sayid raced through the jungle trying to save Kate.

The smoke monster tired to take Kate into a hold underground but the guys grabbed her arms and finally the monster let her go and went away.

"Are you okay!?" Jack asked Kate

"I'm fine" replied Kate

"We need to deal with this Queen now" said Sawyer

"No need to make things worse" Sayid added

"How much do you want to bet that she sent the monster after Kate?" Sawyer said

"I bet she did but we are not going after her not with her gaurds and Ben around" Jack replied

Sawyer walked away and Jack walked Kate back to the beach

"Where are you taking her?" Juliet asked

"Back to the beach!" replied Jack

"Maybe you should take her to the caves, The Evil Queen hasn't been there yet and she may be safe there" said Juliet

"Why don't you take her, I got to get back to the beach to make sure everyone else is okay" replied Jack. So Juliet took the shaken up Kate to the caves.

The smoke monster got back to The Evil Queen but only to upset her

"Seriously, How can a group of people stop a SMOKE MONSTER!?" yelled Evil Queen

"Well maybe she got away!" said Ben

"I doubt that" replied The Evil Queen.

Evil Queen went back the beach to return to her ship

"I'll be back" Evil Queen said to the group

"Can't we all go home?" asked Jack

"Go home? I don't think so, You ALL will be here forever" replied The Evil Queen as she got on her royal ship.

Finally months pasted Snow White was saved by Prince Charming and was able to free everyone on the island after leaving Evil Queen in the Once Upon a Time world.

When The Evil Queen returned from the Once Upon a Time world she was not happy about people being freed off the island. Sawyer asked Juliet to marry hime and she said yes.

Jack and Kate moved to Snow White's kingdom and there they were happy.

Claire had her baby, It was a boy she named him Aaron, Claire and Charlie ended up together, They moved to Cinderella's kingdom which wasn't far from Snow White's.

Hurley also moved to Snow White's kingdom, He saw Jack and Kate a lot. Hurley never got his money back from The Evil Queen but he was okay with that.

Sayid finally was able to leave Evil Queen he did not hurt another person again, He was happy about that.

John actually stayed on the island, He said that's where he felt at home. He was happy there.

Ben also was on the island, All alone in the houses. After he heard that Evil Queen was in another world, He felt that there was no reason to leave the island. But Ben was one of the first people Evil Quee saw again. But Ben told the cruel Queen that he couldn't harm people anymore. Ben went to Snow White's kingdom and asked for her forgiveness, Both Snow White and Prince Charming let Ben move into the kingdom.

The group was happy and free of The Evil Queen...For now.

FLASH FORWARD

After thinking The Evil Queen was going to stop after having Rumpelstiltskin talked to her, The Evil Quee only got more angry and wanted revenge even more.

At Snow White's castle, Snow White was getting ready for bed

"Well well, What do we have here" Evil Queen said as she was standing in the door way

"What do you want? Didn't Rumpelstiltskin talk to you?" ask Snow White

"Do you really thing I would listen to Rumpelstiltskin?" replied The Evil Queen

"I should of known" said Snow White

"Well you should of known and now you are going to die" replied Evil Queen

"Wait...Have you ever thought about why you're so mad?" asked Snow White

"Oh I've thought about it, You not only left me in the other world, You've always been miss little prefect and got eveything you wanted even a crown on your head" replied Evil Queen

"Jealously isn't helping. I think it has to do with your childhood and your father" said Snow White

"You know NOTHING of my childhood or my father!" yelled The Evil Queen

"I know what you're father called you many years ago and I don't think she ever left" replied Snow White

"What did he tell me?" asked The Evil Queen

"An Old Hag..." Snow White replied...


	78. The Old Hag

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 78: The Old Hag

The Evil Queen stood there trying to listen what Snow White had to say

"I know your father put you through a lot" said Snow White

"He made me tough I wouldn't be the Queen I am today if it wasn't for him" replied Evil Queen

"He put an ugliness inside of you, That's why you were jealous of me all those years. That ugliness is The Old Hag the same Hag you dressed up as when you gave me the poison apple" said Snow White

"HA! Is that so?" asked The Evil Queen

"Yes! Maybe there's a spell or something to get her out! She is doing nothing but making you have an awful life" replied Snow White

"My life isn't awful, I'm The Queen I rule everything around me, I have magic. Only thing I want is your heart on a plate. Once I have that I will be happy" said The Evil Queen

"The Old Hag is making you say that stuff, Look inside at your own beauty. You are beautiful. You just need to look inside to find it" replied Snow White

"Don't try to soften me up, It's not going to work" replied Evil Queen

"You are letting that Hag control you" said Snow White

"I'm not, What's inside of me is evil and darkness" replied The Evil Queen

"No, It's ugliness. You need to deal with it" said Snow White

"NEVER!" yelled The Evil Queen as she poofed away.

That same night the Seven Dwarfs were at Snow White's castle

"Is everything okay?" asked Grumpy

"Oh, Just fine, Just trying to get into my stepmother's head and save her" replied Snow White

"Maybe she's beyond saving, Snow White. There's a reason she's an evil queen" replied Grumpy

"I know there's a good person in there somewhere. Remember when she teamed up with us to take down Maleficent?" asked Snow White

"She did that for herself, To get her kingdom back which actually was your kingdom" replied Grumpy

"I guess we'll see" said Snow White.

At the castle of The Evil Queen

what Snow White said to her actually got to her

"Maybe she's right somehow?" Evil Queen asked her Magic Mirror

"My Queen, Snow White is never right. The only one who is right is you" replied The Magic Mirror

"Oh you're just telling me that. I'm being serious" said Evil Queen

"I know who I am and why I am in here...My daughter" said The Magic Mirror

"Father? But how I thought over time you forgot" replied Evil Queen

"I never did forget, I just made you think I did but I knew who I was the whole time. Snow White was right I did put you through a lot and I did indeed put The Old Hag in you. Why else was she the first idea to dress up as when you gave Snow the apple, It was because she was already in you, She was just on the outside then and now you must take her out" said Magic Mirror

"What the hell, You mean you don't want me to be an evil queen anymore just the queen? If you think I'm going to let you out think again" replied The Evil Queen

"I know you're not going to let me out. But I think it's time for you to be happy and being an evil queen is not going to make you happy. Take Snow White's advice, Let her help you" said the Magic Mirror.

The Evil Queen went to her room to think about what her father said.

The next day in Snow White's kingdom

Snow White was in the courtyard with her bird friends and singing.

Then one of Snow White's knights came

"Princess, You have someone here to see you" said the knight

"Who is it?" asked Snow White

"Your stepmother, The Evil Queen" replied the Knight

"Let her in" said Snow White

"Yes, Princess" replied the knight.

Evil Queen came to the courtyard

"Hello Snow White" said Evil Queen

"Hi, Stepmother" replied Snow White

"Well, I'm sure you're shocked to see me here" said The Evil Queen

"Just a little bit" replied Snow White

"I had something hit me, I've been thinking a lot about what you said and I am ready to take your help" said Evil Queen

"Well, That's good but you have to help yourself too" replied Snow White

"I am ready, I am ready to be just a queen now. No more evil queen. It's not going to give me a happy life" replied Evil Queen

"I'm so glad" smiled Snow White

"Come back with me to my castle, I'm sure I have some spell books or something to take this Hag out" replied The Evil Queen.

Snow White went back to the castle with The Evil Queen, They went down to her spell room (Yes the same one where she made the poison apple).

"It's so dusty down here" said Snow White

"Well I haven't been in here for years now" replied Evil Queen

"I can see" said Snow White

"Okay Snow, Don't touch anything" replied Evil Queen. The Evil Queen started to look through spell books, Then Snow White noticed some staffs in a dusty corner of the room

"Oh look at these maybe these can help!" said Snow White  
"SNOW! I said not to touch anything. Those are very powerful. You have no idea what they can do" replied Evil Queen

"Sorry I thought they could help" replied Snow White

"They might be able to" said Evil Queen as she grabbed one of her spell books on staff magic she started to read through them.

"Ah ha, Here's something" said Evil Queen

"What is it?" asked Snow White

The Evil Queen started to read out loud the spell

"A spliting spell. A spell that can take your worst parts of yourself out to make life better, Just take a staff and dip it in a magic potion then point it to your heart and pull the staff back until that part of you comes out."

"Well that sounds easy" Snow White said

"Well it sounds easy doesn't mean it's going to be" replied Evil Queen, Then Evil Queen grabbed one of the staffs and made the magic potion and dipped it in "Okay Snow, Are you ready?" asked Evil Queen

"Yes!" replied Snow White

"Okay, Stand back. You know this Hag wasn't a fan of you" said Evil Queen

"Yes stepmother" replied Snow White.

The Evil Queen pointed the staff at her heart and started to pull with the staff and all she and Snow White could see was a black figure coming out of Evil Queen's body and it formed into The Olg Hag.

Both Evil Queen and Snow White were shocked.

Evil Queen tired to use a fireball on The Old Hag but she blocked it and pushed Evil Queen to the side

"Did you really think that it would be that easy to kill me dearie?" cackled Olg Hag

"Well actually yes" laughed Evil Queen

"Hello Snow White" said Old Hag

"Stay away from her" replied Evil Queen

"Oh I'll stay away from her, For now! Until I do everything you planned" said Old Hag

"You know nothing" replied Evil Queen

"Oh that's where you're wrong, I know everything I lived inside you for many years, I have magic just like you only thing I don't have is beauty but that's the point. You tired to get rid of me and now I will get rid of you" said Old Hag

"How are you going to do that?" asked Evil Queen

"Remember that cruse you were going to cast? Taking everyone from the Enchanted Forest to your own land with an apple red sky! Well I am going to cast that cruse and there I will be queen. Because it wasn't you that gave Snow White the apple, It was me" replied Old Hag

"I'd like to see you try, Also try to get the spell" said Evil Queen

Before Evil Queen knew it the spell appeared in Old Hag's hand

"Think again!" laughed Olg Hag

"You will pay for this" replied Evil Queen

"Not sure about that, When I will have the one thing you always wanted" said Olg Hag

"Which is?" asked The Evil Queen

"To be the fairest in the land" Old Hag cackled as she disappeared into black smoke.


	79. Apple red sky (Evil Queen arc finale)

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 79: Apple red sky (Evil Queen arc finale)

The Evil Queen wasn't sure how to stop The Old Hag. Snow White was very helpful. Snow White got The Seven Dwarfs to help too and both Aurora and Ariel came to help too. It was just like when they all teamed up to take down Maleficent. But since The Old Hag came out of The Evil Queen, The Hag was much more powerful.

"Now listen all, I know you all have your problems with me! But now is a time where we ALL need to help each other. As I told Snow, I've been an evil queen for far to long now it's time to just be a queen. I've let jealously and ugliness take control of my body for years. Now it's time to get rid of it. The Hag has taken over my castle we must get it back" said Evil Queen

"Wait, Last time you only teamed up with us to take back your castle and remain being the evil queen" Aurora said

"My dear sleeping beauty, Did you not hear me say I want to be just QUEEN now?" asked Evil Queen

"I was just saying" replied Aurora

"Besides, The Hag isn't like Maleficent. The Hag doesn't want my crown she is going to cast my cruse that I was going to cast" said Evil Queen

"You mean everyone? Even the sea?" asked Ariel

"Yes everyone!" replied The Evil Queen

"Where was this cruse going to take us anyways?" asked Grumpy

"To another land, Where I would remain queen and the whole land would be in my control with an apple red sky and no one would ever escape. Not even Snow White and Prince Charming" replied Evil Queen

"Stepmother, Aren't you forgetting something? You didn't give me the apple, The Hag did. So it makes since that she wants to cast the cruse. Anything with apples and that hag is in" added Snow White

"True. But we can't let her cast the cruse or she will be in control, Even over me. I and everyone else would be her slave. We can't that cruse be cast at all. We must destory it" replied The Evil Queen.

Then Snow White's face grew with joy as Prince Charming walked through the door

"My love" Snow White said as she ran to her husband.

"What are you doing here?" asked Snow White

"I'm here to help" replied Prince Charming

"I'm glad. I've missed you but how did you know what was going on?" asked Snow White

"It's all over the realm" replied Prince Charming

"Oh my" added Aurora.

Then Prince Charming walked over to The Evil Queen

"Word has gotten around about The Hag and the cruse she plans to cast" said Prince Charming

"Already? That was fast and there will be no one casting a cruse" replied The Evil Queen

"Well how are we going to stop her?" asked Prince Charming

"With help from an old friend" smiled The Evil Queen

"Who?" asked the group

"Maleficent..." replied Evil Queen

"But she's dead stepmother" said Snow White

"She may be dead but I kept this for a rainy day" Evil Queen replied as the staff of Maleficent appeared in her hand

"How did you get that?" I thought it was destoryed when she was killed and we were sent to Regina's world?" asked Snow White

"It was broken but as soon as I got back the broken pieces on the ground in the forest near my castle and well with very dark magic I was able to fix it" replied The Evil Queen

"And you don't think The Hag knows about that? I mean she was inside of you for years!" asked Prince Charming

"Doubtful or she would have it right now" replied Evil Queen  
"Okay how are we going to do this" asked Ariel

"I am going you guys will stay here, Inside the dwarfs cottage! I will take Snow and Prince Charming with me. I can't put others in danger it will be best is you stay here" replied Evil Queen

"Wow, You actually want to keep us safe? You really must be different" added Aurora

"Well you know, I try" replied Evil Queen.

Evil Queen, Prince Charming and Snow White made their way to Evil Queen's castle to try and take down The Hag.

When the three out to the castle, They were in the forest but they could see the throne room from the forest, They saw gaurds in the room but no Hag.

"Where is she?" Prince Charming asked

"Not sure, Could be in the spell room. We all know that's her favorite room" replied Evil Queen.

Prince Charming got out his sword

"Snow, Do you still have your sword?" asked Evil Queen

"Um maybe at our castle but I haven't used it in years" replied Snow White. Then Evil Queen used magic and added a sword in Snow White's hand

as Evil Queen held up a fireball.

But before The Evil Queen could use her fireball one of The Hag's gaurds saw The Evil Queen and yelled "EVIL QUEEN!, THE EVIL QUEEN IS HERE"

The Evil Queen threw her fireball at the gaurd killing him but the two more gaurds saw her along with Prince Charming and Snow White and one of the gaurds yelled "SNOW WHITE AND PRINCE CHARMING OH AND THE EVIL QUEEN".

Snow White and Prince Charming got out their swords and charged towards the gaurds and started to fight off them to get into the castle. Snow White was a little scared using a a sword but having Prince Charming there made her feel better.

After awhile they heard a loud voice "ENOUGH!"

It was Old Hag, Just then Evil Queen ran at her with Maleficent's staff "AHHHHHH" she screamed but Old Hag was still to poweful and pushed Evil Queen to the ground "I'll be keeping this" cackled Olg Hag

The Old Hag picked up Maleficent's staff and made it disappear

"You WILL NOT win" said Evil Queen

"Sure about that?" replied Old Hag.

Then before they knew it the ground started to shake and crack

"What the hell did you do?" asked The Evil Queen

"You tired so hard to stop me from casting that cruse but it was rather easy. Your now mine dearie" replied The Old Hag.

As the ground shaked Evil Queen, Prince Charming and Snow White started to get dizzy before they knew it they all pasted out.

When the three awoke they were in a wet damp dungeon chained to the wall

"Where are we?" asked Snow White

"It looks like my castle dungeon" replied Evil Queen.

The three were in rags

"Why the hell am I in drity rags?" asked The Evil Queen

but before anyone else could talk a gaurd came down "You!" he said as he pointed to Evil Queen

"Me?" asked Evil Queen "Yes" replied the gaurd as he grabbed The Evil Queen

"Where are we going" asked Evil Queen

"The throne room" replied the gaurd

"My throne room? Why? I'm the Queen" asked Evil Queen

"Not anymore" replied the gaurd.

When the gaurd brought The Evil Queen to the throne room they saw The Old Hag sitting in the throne in Evil Queen's outfit. The Evil Queen looked out the window and saw that the sky was apple red

"You casted my curse" said Evil Queen

"Why yes! Isn't lovely" replied Old Hag

"Not at all and why the hell are you in my damn outfit?" asked The Evil Queen

"Well I think it looks better on me, Don't you think?" replied Hag

"Not at all, Way to skinny" replied Evil Queen

"Your thoughts mean little here" replied Old Hag

"Where are my friends?" asked Evil Queen

"Your friends? Oh you mean the people you treated awful in your kingdom in the Enchanted Forest, Just look out the window" replied Old Hag.

The Evil Queen looked out the window and saw the Seven Dwarfs, Ariel and Eric and her family, Aurora and her family, Cinderella and her Prince and Fairy Godmother, Belle and the Beast, Jasmine and Aladdin, sisters Elsa and Anna, Robin Hood and Marian, Quasimodo, Esmeralda and Phoebus, Jack, Kate, Juliet, Sawyer, Pocahontas and everyone else from the Enchanted Forest in work fields working as slaves in rags and with pickaxes doing hard labor.

"Wait, I thought we were in the Enchanted Forest already you just changed the sky?" asked Evil Queen "Oh no dearie, The Enchanted Forest is empty now and soon it will be destory for sure and you will never see that forest again! This forest is called the poison red apple forest" replied Old Hag.

Just then that and seeing all the people of the Enchanted Forest as slaves angered The Evil Queen she tired to use magic on the hag but she couldn't  
"Oh dearie that's not going to work" said The Hag

"What the hell did you do?" asked Evil Queen

"Look what you're wearing" replied Old Hag.

The Evil Queen looked down and she was wearing gloves and she tired to take them off but couldn't

"With those on you are unable to use any kind of magic with your hands" said Old Hag.

Then Old Hag forced Evil Queen, Price Charming and Snow White to join the others as slaves.

When the others saw The Evil Queen out there they turned to her for help

"What can we do? Can you do something" the group said  
"Sadly I am unable to use magic because of The Old Hag" replied Evil Queen

"Well, There must be something we can do!" said Pocahontas

"Without magic it's hard to do anything" replied The Evil Queen

"I might be able to help" added Esmeralda

"Esmeralda, You? but I thought you were just a Gypsy?" asked Evil Queen

"Just is a very simple word" replied Esmeralda as she pulled out a book of spells

"Can I see that" asked The Evil Queen

she started to read the book, Moments later she said "I think I know who can help us"

"Who?" asked Snow White

"This!" replied Evil Queen as she pulled out a glass Vial with dust in it

"What is that and where did you get it?" asked Prince Charming

"It's an old friend" replied Evil Queen as she poored the dust on the ground. It was green dust.

"Anyone have something sharp?" asked The Evil Queen

Esmeralda gave her a little knife, Just then The Evil Queen cut herself and drops of blood fell onto the dust and just then the green dust fromed into a black and green figure.

The whole group was shocked to see who it was.

It was...The Wicked Witch of the West from Oz.

"Why the hell did you bring her back?" asked Ariel

"Magic" replied Evil Queen

"Well my pretty, It's been a long time" said Wicked Witch

"Yes it has" repiled Evil Queen

"Now I am looking for another witch, a seawitch the one who threw water on me" said Wicked Witch

"Ursula isn't here anymore" replied The Evil Queen

"Well where is she?" asked Wicked Witch

"She's dead" added Ariel

"Well good then I don't need to deal with her, Now why am I back and why is the sky red?" asked Wicked Witch

"Well, We are in a crused landed" replied The Evil Queen

"By who, You?" asked The Wicked Witch

"No, By the Old Hag. I took her out because I was sick of being jealous and evil and just wanted to be queen instead of the evil queen and so I took her out. Well turns out she didn't like that and was more powerful than me. We need your help and your magic" replied Evil Queen

"What do I get in return?" asked Wicked Witch

"Uh..Happiness? Come on we need your evilness" replied Evil Queen

"Evilness? Oh no my pretty...Wickedness" replied Wicked Witch.

So The Wicked Witch agreed to help The Evil Queen and others, Just then it started to rain

Then the group saw The Old Hag watching them all from the castle, Then they saw an army of creatures and demons coming towards the group, The Wicked Witch put a sword in everyone's hand.

There were big cliff like mountains around the castle, The Old Hag sneaked off there but Evil Queen saw her going there. While everyone else was fighting off The Hag's demon army.

When The Evil Queen got to one of the cliffs it was high up "This brings back memories" she said to herself.

When The Evil Queen got to the top of the high cliff The Hag was standing there blocked off with no where else to go

"Where are you off to?" asked The Evil Queen

"Oh dearie, It's not me who is going some where. It's you" replied The Hag as she held up an apple

"What, Do you really think I'm going to eat that?" asked Evil Queen

"Not by choice, I'll have to force it down you" replied Old Hag.

Then Evil Queen ran towards Old Hag with her sword but then a sword appeared into The Old Hag's hand and the two began to fight (Evil Queen vs Old Hag).

From the grounds below everyone saw Evil Queen and Old Hag fighting "LOOK!" yelled Snow White

The two fought and fought as the rain got harder and the lighting and thuder got louder. Just then The Old Hag kicked The Evil Queen's sword out of her hand and pushed her off the cliff but Evil Queen was holding on for her life looking down at the sharp rocks below  
"Any last words?" asked The Old Hag

"Please, Don't do this. I just want to be happy and so do you" begged Evil Queen

"You will never be happy! and once your out of the way I will be happy" replied The Old Hag.

Just then one of the gloves came off of Evil Queen's hand because of the rain and then The Evil Queen pushed The Old Hag back and held up a fireball.

The Old Hag tired to push a big boulder onto The Evil Queen as she was trying to get off thunder in the back ground The Old Hag laughed and said "Now I WILL be the FAIREST in the land and you will never be HAHA" but just then a bolt of lighting strike where The Old Hag was standing and the ground under her feet started to crumble and The Old Hag fell to the sharp rocks in the darkness below(And no there was no pond this time to catch her fall) and was dead. The Evil Queen looked and saw The Old Hag's body dead on the rocks. When The Hag was killed her demonds died with her and just then the ground started to shake and everyone passed out. When they woke up they were back in Enchanted Forest, Everyone was happy and returned to their homes around the forest.

Snow White and Prince Charming hugged each other tightly and Evil Queen smiled watching them and everyone else so happy.

Moments later  
Snow White walked up to her stepmother and hugged her

"What was that for" asked Evil Queen

"I'm proud of you!" smiled Snow White

"Well couldn't of done it without you" replied Evil Queen

"You killed The Hag, You saved us all, You're free and you are a hero" replied Snow White

"Yes, Thank you" added Ariel and Eric

"I always knew there was good in you" said Aurora

"Snow's right, You are a hero" added Belle

"You are a true queen" said Jasmine

"You're better than my stepmother could of ever been. She died for what she did and she could of never been a hero. I knew there was goodness in your heart" Cinderella said.

Then the whole crowd cheered for The Evil Queen

"Three cheers for The Queen

hip hip hooray, hip hip hooray, hip hip hooray" said the group and that was the first time someone called her queen instead of evil queen. From that moment on The Evil Queen was known as The Good Queen she felt love and happiness in her heart and felt like she was finally wanted by others. As time pasted The Queen stopped using dark magic and only used light.

The Queen said sorry to everyone for being an awful ruler over the years and most of all she said sorry to Snow White for putting her through hell for so many years. The Queen asked Snow White if she wanted her father's kingdom back but Snow White told The Queen she could keep it. She knew it would be in good hands. As Snow White became queen of Prince Charming's kingdom.

The Queen lived out the rest of her life with family and friends, Love and happiness and saw Snow White and Prince Charming often and would be invited to each others castles for dinners and parties and such. The Queen finally wasn't a villain anymore

the evil queen and old hag inside of her were dead. she didn't care about being the fairest one of all anymore. All that mattered to her were her friends and family! So through out the Enchanted Forest everyone saw The Queen as a hero they even put up big statues of her in honor of her saving the day.

So this proves even the evilest of villains like 'The Evil Queen' can change and be happy. Snow White finally got the stepmother she always wanted and they spent a lot of time together. Even the Seven Dwarfs saw her as a hero and The Queen got along with them too. The Queen thanked The Wicked Witch for helping her and promised a good life for her in Oz.

The Queen was finally happy and that's what she really wanted.

So The Queen, Snow White, Prince Charming and The Seven Dwarfs all well you know...Lived happily ever after..Yes an ex villain lived happily ever after..Long live The Queen.


	80. Dalmatians

The Adventures of Disney characters

Chapter 80: Dalmatians

In a small town in the Enchanted Forest called London lived a couple named Roger and Anita. The couple were just had a wedding and were starting a new life together, They had two dalmatian dogs named Pongo and Perdita. Roger and Anita were happy with their new life, But one day they got a vistor it was a woman named Cruella De Vil.

Cruella was the richest woman in all of London, She was an old school friend of Anita's. Even though Cruella had and could get everything she wanted there was one thing she loved more than anything else in the world and that was fur coats. Cruella dreamed of having a spotted fur coat. Sadly for Anita, Roger and their dogs they were about the have puppies.

When Cruella got their house the house keeper Nanny let her in

"Anita Darling, How are you dear?" asked Cruella  
"I'm fine Cruella, How about you?" replied Anita

"Miserable, darling, as usual. Perfectly wretched" said Cruella

"Oh Cruella, Is that a new fur coat?" asked Anita

"Oh yes darling, My one true love" replied Cruella.

The Cruella looked at the dogs and tried to get them to go to her but the dogs didn't like Cruella.

"So Cruella, What are you doing today?" asked Anita

"Oh darling, Just wanted to stop by and meet your husband!" replied

"Oh Roger, Roger!" Anita called for Roger but he was up stairs playing music.

"Oh Anita, When will the puppies be here?" asked Cruella

"Oh it will at least be three weeks, No rushing these things Cruella" replied Anita

"Ha ha ha Anita you're such a wit" laughed Cruella as she called Pongo towards her.

The dogs did not like Cruella.

"Would you like some tea?" asked Anita

"No darling, I've got to run but you will let me know when the puppies are born? It's a promise. See you in three weeks" replied Cruella.

In the Enchanted Forest Cruella owned a fur shop called ' De Vil's ful' she would sell real fur to very rich people. Many years ago Lady Tremaine would by fur from her but she was put to death by Queen Cinderella.

Three weeks pasted and Perdy had given birth to fifteen dalmatian puppies, Everyone in the house was over joyed with happiness Pongo was happy that he was a father.

Lighting flashed and standing in the door was Cruella

"Fifteen! Fifteen puppies, how marvelous how perfectly marvelo...Eh how horrid nothing but little white rats. No spots no spots at all" Cruella said

"Their not rats, They'll get their spots. You'll see" replied Nanny the live in house keepr

"That's right Cruella, They'll have their spots in a few weeks" said Anita

"Oh well, In that case I'll take the whole litter. Just name your price dear" said wanting to buy the puppies for her spotted fur coat

"Oh I'm afraid we can't give them up. Poor Perdita would be heartbroken" replied Anita

"Oh Anita, Don't be silly don't be ridiculous. You can't possibly keep them, You can sacrely afford to feed yourselves" Cruella said

"I'm sure we'll get along" replied Ant

"Ha ha, Yes I know I know ha ha ha Roger's songs. Now really enough of this nonsense. I'll pay you twice what their worth. Come now I'm being more than generous. When can they leave their mother? Two weeks, Three weeks?" asked Cruella

"Never!" said Roger

"What!?" replied Crullea

"We're not selling the puppies. Not single one. Do you understand?" asked Roger

"Ha ha Anita, Is he serious? I really don't know Roger!" Cruella asked Anita

"Well Cruella, He seems..." Anita tired to say before Cruella cut her off

"Oh surely must be joking" said Cruella

"No I'm not joking. I mean it, You're not getting one. Not one and that's final " replied Roger

" Why you horrid man you you...Alright keep the little beats for all I care. Do what you like with them, Drown them. I warn you Anita we're through, I'm through with all of you. I'll get even just wait, You'll be sorry. You fools you idiots!" Cruella said in anger.

Cruella returned to her fur shop she was angry she contacted two men Jasper and Horace who worked for her. They started to plan to steal the puppies from Anita and Roger.  
"Now how are we going to do this miss?" asked Jasper

"Wait til Anita and her fool of a husband go for a walk and then break in" replied Cruella.

The two did what Cruella said and went to go get the puppies.

That night Anita and Roger took Pongo and Perdita for a walk while Nanny stayed at home with the puppies. Jasper and Horace went to the door acting like they were electrician men but that didn't fool Nanny she tired not the let them in but they pushed the door open and locked Nanny up stairs.

By the time Nanny got down stairs the puppies were gone "They stolen the puppies" Nanny rushed outside screaming for help.

When Anita and Roger got home they were heartbroken to find that the puppies were gone.

Roger right away knew that Cruella was the one that stole them.

They called the cops and the whole city was aware of the missing puppies.


End file.
